His angel
by deminio
Summary: He never believed that they would end up together. Let alone gain everything he never even dreamt of having...
1. Admit it

Hello everyone!

This has been sitting in the hard drive of my laptop for almost a month and I decided to post it now... I was tempted to write another chapter for "Rumor has it" but I decided to post this one for the time being and I'll see what I will do with my other fic because ideas seem to pop in my head all the time :p

I haven't written any other chapter for the story yet, but I will ;)

So, on with the story and I hope you'll enjoy this :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Admit it**

Something was haunting her and he knew it. He knew it from the moment she walked into his office that morning, two week ago, to give him a case from the ER pretending that everything was alright.

But he knew better…

Being in a relationship with Allison Cameron for almost seven months and leaving with her four of them had made him an expert at reading her. He could read her like an open book.

And he knew exactly what was wrong with her. He was a doctor too for crying out loud, did she think that she could hide something like that from him?

He wondered when she was going to finally tell him. After all it was something that concerned him too, he had a say to that.

He was tempted to wake up from his pretend sleep every time she got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom and make her talk about it. But every time he decided against it. She would talk to him in her time.

He just hoped that it would be sooner than later. He hated to watch her in that condition and having to deal with it on her own.

He cared about her, damn it, and he wanted to be there for her.

As much as he tried though he couldn't find the reason why she hadn't told him yet. He assumed that when that happened she would be thrilled and she would go running to tell him.

But it had been two weeks since he started noticing the symptoms and she hadn't told him anything.

The first thing he noticed was her frequent visits to the bathroom the early hours of the morning. She would get out of bed and arrange the covers around his body so that he didn't wake up from the lack of her warmth. Always the mindful one… But he would wake up the moment she got out of bed. He wanted to get up and be there for her but he never did. She would tell him when she was ready…

The second thing was the dizziness that she said was from the lack of sleep when he happened to point it out.

The next thing he noticed was that she replaced her morning coffee with tea or milk but he chose not to comment on that one.

But as the days past by he was starting to get really worried. Instead of talking to him she was starting to withdraw to herself and shutting him out.

She didn't do that, that was his field. And that's what scared him.

He thought that she would be delighted about the pregnancy but everything pointed at a different direction.

The thought that she wouldn't want the baby made him feel uneasy and created a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that he had never experienced before.

And since when had he started thinking about it as a baby? Well, that was new…

He had to admit that when he first started connected the pieces of the puzzle and found out about her pregnancy he was terrified. But the more he thought about it the more excited he got. Although he was still terrified…

And the fact that she had yet to tell him scared him even more.

Talking coming from the conference room startled him out of his thoughts.

He exited his office and went to check if his team had a new case.

"Welcome back boys and girl!" he exclaimed, getting their attention "Did you bring any interesting cases for daddy?" he said and stopped momentarily, the use of the last word making him feel something that he couldn't place yet.

Foreman just rolled his eyes, Thirteen and Taub raised their eyebrows at him and Kutner just looked at him, mumbling an apology.

House scowled at him.

"Ok, since you are incompetent to find a good case I'm heading to the ER." He said after a moment.

"Are you going to torture Cameron again?" asked Foreman when he saw the look in his eyes.

"Now, why would you say that?" House asked innocently.

"Because that's what you do…" Foreman said "And, anyway, just give her a break, I don't think she is really well today."

House's concern grew immediately at his words and made his way to the ER as quickly as possible, but trying simultaneously not to draw the attention on him.

When he reached his destination he found her stitching a little boy's knee. He didn't know what that feeling was when he saw her with the boy but he decided that he was willing to find out. He approached her and signaled for the boy to keep quiet as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Missed me?" he breathed out, making her jump at his sudden appearance.

The boy laughed and House smirked.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked him, after she recovered.

"I was hoping that you would have a case for me…" he said hopefully.

"Sorry… Just minor injuries and cuts. It's been a quiet day thankfully." She said, giving him a weak smile.

He eyed her carefully not failing to notice the black circles under her eyes and how tired she looked.

Her look told him that she was exhausted and that something was bothering her. At that moment he wanted to tell her that he already knew and that he was just as excited and scared as she probably was but he wouldn't do that.

"I'm going to see if his parents have arrived, can you please watch him for a while?" she asked him.

He nodded and turned to look at the boy who was watching them with his big brown eyes intently.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked him, tilting his head to the right.

"I fell of my bike…" the child mumbled and new tears started to form in his eyes as he answered the question.

"Please don't do this to me, I don't know how to deal with crying kids…" pleaded House and sat down on the bed next to the boy, putting his hand into his pocket, searching for something.

The boy looked up at him and nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling.

House found what he was looking for and retrieved two red lollipops from his pocket.

"Now, if you promise not to cry I will give this to you, ok?"

The boy nodded, giving him a wide smile. He took the one lollipop from House while he proceeded in unwrapping the other one. He put it into his mouth and turned to look at the boy who was now happily enjoying his lollipop.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy who was now swinging his feet back and forth.

"David!" exclaimed the boy happily "What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. House." He said and put the lollipop back in his mouth.

The boy laughed.

"You don't look like a doctor" he observed, eyeing him up and down.

"That's because I am a cool doctor. I'm like the Spiderman of the doctors!" exclaimed House making the little boy giggle loudly. He smiled, thankful that he managed to distract him.

At that moment she returned in the room only to see House and David, both swinging their feet and talking animatedly.

"Hey…" she said once she reached them, giving him the first genuine smile in days.

"Your mommy and daddy should be here any minute." She informed the boy who smiled widely at her.

"Well, I guess that's my queue to leave since you don't have a case to give me." He said and got up from the bed.

"Bye Batman." He said to the boy.

"Goodbye Dr. Spiderman!" shouted the boy, waving his hand and smiling at him.

Cameron raised her eyebrows and House shrugged. She smiled and shook her head.

He didn't go too far though. He knew that she would finish her shift in less than fifteen minutes so he stayed there and watched her.

The sadness in her eyes returned when he left and she thought that he wasn't around. Suddenly, as he watched her, dread started to wash over him.

What if she had done something stupid? What if she had gone and… No, she couldn't, she wouldn't do it.

And it suddenly stuck him that he wanted this baby more than he originally believed.

He watched her, watched every move, his eyes followed her around. The wheels in his head were turning all the time. Why wouldn't she just tell him?

He rubbed his hands over his face and when he opened his eyes again he saw her moving towards the locker rooms.

He followed her and stood out of the door waiting for her to immerge. She came out ten minutes later and gave him a weak smile when her eyes connected with his.

"You are going to make people wonder why you are following me around…" she said.

He just shrugged and reached out to caress her cheek lightly. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged again.

"No one is watching…" he said but pulled his hand away not wanting anyone to spot them. No one knew about their relationship and that wasn't the best time to reveal it to the whole hospital.

"Are you going to come home early tonight?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Got to go… Cuddy is going to come looking for me." He said with a theatrical sigh making her laugh slightly.

Had it been that long since she had last laughed that he missed the sound of her laugh?

He watched as she made her way towards the main entrance of the hospital and sighed. Today he was going to change that. He was going to make her talk to him.

Cuddy's voice shouting his name startled him. First he had to avoid her and then go home and solve this, he decided. And with that thought he went to hide from his boss.

Things didn't go as he planned though. Cuddy didn't want him in the clinic but to give him a new case so he returned home later than he thought he would.

He found her already lying in bed, watching TV when he returned. He quickly undressed, leaving only his boxers on and went to lie in bed with her.

"You're late…" she mumbled and scooted closer to him in order to place her head on his shoulder while she remained lying on her back.

"Sorry… Cuddy came to me with a case." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It's ok…" she said and turned her attention back to the TV.

But his attention was drawn to something completely different. He turned on his left side, propping his head on his left elbow and placed his hand on her stomach, a small bump already visible.

At first she flinched at his sudden move and turned to look at him.

He didn't talk, he just stared intently into her eyes and moved his hand upwards only to cup one of her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt and massaged it gently earning a low moan from her.

He pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, his tongue slipping past her lips to explore her mouth. She willingly opened up to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss, moaning into his mouth, enjoying the feel of his tongue moving in languid motions against hers.

He helped her remove her t-shirt, breaking the kiss only to take it of her head and settled his body on top of hers. He moved his lips down her neck and between her breasts, placing wet kisses all over her skin, making her arch her back towards him.

She laced her fingers through his hair, encouraging his ministrations as he went lower. He lowered her pajama bottoms and panties in one slow motion and removed his boxers.

She took control after that turning him on his back but before she could straddle his hips he moved in order to rest his back against the headboard.

She claimed his lips with hers in a slow but passionate kiss and without breaking the kiss she straddled his hips and started lowering herself on his erection, taking him in inch by inch making them both groan at the intimate contact.

He grasped her hips with both his hands and encouraged her to start moving above him and she complied immediately, setting a slow and purposeful rhythm.

Their hearts had already started to beat out of control as they continued that slow rhythm that stimulated their bodies to the edge of torture.

He kissed her gently and drew back to look into her eyes. He was sure that he hadn't seen anything more beautiful.

"You're… hiding something… from me" he managed to mumble.

She didn't respond, she just leaned to him and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Talk to me…" he murmured against her lips when she broke the kiss.

"There's… nothing to tell" she said, never seizing her movements above him.

"You are lying…" he accused and his right hand came to sprawl on her lower abdomen.

He looked intently into her eyes, increasing their pace, a low moan escaping her lips as he moved faster in and out of her.

Realization hit her suddenly as his hand remained on her abdomen and his thumb started drawing random patterns on the skin there.

"Tell me…" he breathed out, his lips a whisper away from hers.

She shook her head 'no' and tried to look away from him, to avoid his eyes afraid of what she might find there.

He kissed her gently, his hand never leaving its spot on her abdomen and he increased their pace even more, making her gasp. She was really close, he could tell by the already fluttering inner muscles.

"Allison, look at me." He said, squeezing her hip with his other hand. The gentleness of his voice caught her of guard and she opened her eyes and looked straight into his blue orbs.

"Greg…" she breathed out, feeling her orgasm approaching fast.

"Please tell me…" he rasped out, his hot breath caressing her lips.

She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and she splayed her hands on his chest.

"Tell me, Allison" he pleaded one more time and suddenly it was all too much to bear. His movements in and out of her, his hand splayed on her abdomen, his hot breath caressing her lips and his blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"I'm pregnant." she almost yelled against his lips and moments later she was falling over the edge, with his name on her lips.

His hand that moved from her hip to her clit only added to the power of her explosion and a few hard thrusts later he followed her over the edge, the cry of 'Allison' on his lips.

And suddenly she threw herself on his chest burying her face in the crook of his neck and let the tears fall once again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, trying to sooth her; calm her down from both the emotional and the physical high.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and just held her as she cried, not knowing what else to do. He was never good with words at situations like these and he did the only thing that came to his mind. He just held her to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her body and he waited. Just waited for her tears to subside…

But even when her tears stopped falling from her beautiful eyes she didn't talk. She just held him tight, like her life depended on it.

He slowly maneuvered them so he was lying on his back, still holding her securely. Her head came to rest on his chest, just below his chin. He used one hand to tilt her chin in order to look in her eyes only to find them closed.

He sighed and hugged her even closer to him if that was possible.

"You know… whether it's a boy or a girl I really hope it takes after you…" he said in a low tone and she opened her eyes to look at him for the first time after her admission, a look of surprise in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"You mean… do you… you want the baby?" she asked him, her tone just above a whisper.

It was his time to widen his eyes in surprise as everything fell to pieces in his mind and realization hit him really hard.

That's why she hadn't told him. She was afraid of him, afraid of his reaction to the news, afraid that he'd tell her that he didn't want the baby or even worse that he would ask her to do something that she couldn't.

He couldn't speak at that moment; the only thing he could do was nod his head and tighten his embrace around her body.

Suddenly he rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her and he kissed her lips softly.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, giving him the tenderest look he has ever received in his life.

"I don't think I would be able to choose one of you…" she mumbled, catching him off guard again.

"I don't think I would be able to make you choose…" he admitted in a whisper and pulled away from her only for a moment to move lower.

He placed a small kiss on her abdomen and laid his head there, listening to her heartbeat. Her fingers entwined in his short hair while he remained there for long minutes, holding her to him.

He crawled back up and placed his head on her pillow drawing her in his embrace and looking deeply into her eyes, his hand splaying on her lower abdomen again.

She smiled at him widely and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I've known for three weeks…" she confessed after some quiet moments.

"Two…" he said "Have you been to a doctor's appointment?"

She shook her head 'no' and for some unexplainable reason he was glad. He didn't want to miss it; he wanted to be there with her.

"Ok… then that's what we do first thing tomorrow." He said in a serious tone and she nodded.

His hand never left its spot on her abdomen as he hugged her closer to him and looked into her eyes.

"Allison, I…" he started but her finger on his lips stopped him. He didn't even know even he would be able to complete his sentence.

"I know." She admitted and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you too…" she said and buried her head in his chest.

His arms tightened around her body and soon her breaths evened out as she finally fell asleep, exhausted but content and happy for the first time in three weeks.

His arms remained around her as a small smile graced his lips. Things were going to change. But he was ok with it, really.

Her movements in her sleep caught his attention as she rolled on her back but her head remained tilted to the right so that she was still face to face with him.

He placed one last kiss on her forehead and pulled the blankets over their bodies. He placed his hand on her abdomen again and drew her as close to him as possible.

_I can do it… _he thought as he watched the sleeping woman in his arms.

He closed his eyes too and soon he fell asleep as well, knowing that if she was with him he would be just fine.


	2. The first appointment

Ok, chapter 2 is ready for you and I am working on the third chapter which is going to be longer than this one.

Thank you all for your reviews and comments, you made my day! So, on with the story... I hope you'll like this chap as well :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first appointment**

He sat patiently outside of her doctor's office. Well, as patiently as he could, meaning that he had asked at least four times in the past ten minutes when the doctor would see them.

Thankfully, the door to the doctor's office opened revealing Cameron's friend from college. She had insisted that she wanted her to be her doctor because she didn't trust anyone else when it came to this.

House had nothing to say on that. She knew better and he really despised the head of OB-GYN at PPTH. He thought that he was an idiot and he had gotten into a fight with him once about one of his cases.

Plus, he was a man, and he wanted him as far away from Cameron as possible.

So now he was sitting on the couch of a spacious office, with a great view, watching his girlfriend and her friend talk about the events of the past two weeks.

He knew Clair; he had met her in the beginning of his relationship with Cameron.

They were really good friends with Cameron and they met when they had free time to talk over coffee, lunch or drinks. He would join them sometimes.

He had to admit that he liked her but now she was really getting on his nerves because they were talking for almost ten minutes and Cameron hadn't told her the reason why they were there yet.

All he wanted to do was find out if everything was okay and head back to the hospital… to hide from Cuddy of course after he cured his patient.

So, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting this interesting conversation…" at which both women rolled their eyes, but he continued talking anyway "but we are here for a reason and I'm kind of in a hurry, dying patient and all…" he said sarcastically and Cameron exhaled loudly.

She looked at him and then turned back to Clair.

"Since Mr. Punctuality here is in a hurry" she started and glared at him "we'll continue this conversation later." She finished with a smile.

Clair eyed her suspiciously a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Ok. So, why are you two really here?" she asked looking at them.

"I'm pregnant!" stated Cameron with a wide smile making Clair jump from her seat and embrace her friend.

"Oh my God, that's great news! Do you know how far along you are?" she asked, a smile grazing her lips as well.

"You are the gynecologist." Replied House in his best 'duh' look.

"Do you always have to spoil the fun?" asked Clair, raising an eyebrow.

"If I can help it…" he replied with a smirk, challenging her to continue.

"Come on kids, grow up!" said Cameron looking at them.

"Sorry mommy but the bad lady says mean things!" he said to her with a pout.

"You are in trouble…" said Clair with a smirk making Cameron shake her head.

"Don't you think I know that?" she said to her but looked at House teasingly.

"You know you love it really." He replied and moved from his chair and walked to the exam room.

"Come on girls, we have a baby to see!" he said without looking back at them.

They shook their heads and followed him in the exam room.

After Cameron changed and lied onto the examination table, House moved to sit next to her and Clair prepared everything. She splayed the gel on Cameron's bare stomach and took the stick from the ultra sound and moved it slowly on top of the skin of her stomach.

House stared intently at the monitor, observing everything and storing it in his memory. He had seen hundreds of ultrasound in his life as a doctor but for some unexplainable reason he couldn't avert his gaze from the monitor.

"Everything looks perfect! Pregnancy is normal and you are 11 weeks along." Clair said with a wide smile.

She then turned on the sound of the ultra sound machine and the small, fast heartbeat filled the room making both House and Cameron's hearts race faster.

She turned her eyes to him only to find him glued to the monitor in front of him. Her hand on his thigh caught his attention and he turned to look at her, a wide smile on his face when his eyes caught her watery once.

She was sure that she had never seen a smile like that one on his face.

He leaned down and placed a brief, tender kiss on her forehead before catching her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Are you sure you know how to use this thing, 'cause I really want a copy of that." He said to Clair, trying to sound as his usual sarcastic self but he couldn't hide the emotion from his voice.

"Last time I checked I went to med school too." She replied in the same tone he had used and a smirk on her lips telling him that she had seen right through him.

"I'll be out…" Clair said after printing some pictures from the ultra sound and taking them with her.

"And please, don't do anything that takes long time, I have patients waiting!" she said before closing the door to give them some privacy.

"Later Clair!" shouted House as the door closed.

He took a hanger chief and cleaned the gel from her stomach and then leaned down to capture her lips with his in a slow and tender kiss.

His hand came to rest on the small bump of her stomach while his lips molded with hers and they stayed locked together.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck lovingly. He placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder and drew back to look in her beautiful green-blue eyes full of love and care.

He gave her one of his smiles again and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sooo, everything is good." He said, drawing small circles with his thumb on her stomach.

She nodded because she didn't really trust her voice at that moment and she sat up, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think your friend is going to start freaking out." He said playfully making her laugh.

"Fine…" she said and let him go reluctantly.

"Don't think you are getting out of this…" he whispered against her lips before he captured them in a passionate kiss once more.

"Seriously guys, I have patients outside!" Clair's voice came from the next room and they broke the kiss laughing.

"I'm not finished yet!" shouted House making Cameron blush.

"Greg!" she exclaimed and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Help, help! Call 911 I think she broke me!" he yelled, making Cameron roll her eyes and Clair shout that if he didn't come out she was going to break him for real.

Cameron got dressed and they exited the exam room and sat in front of Clair's desk.

She handed the ultra sound pictures to House and a prescription for vitamins to Cameron.

"You printed only five?" he asked incredulously after looking at the pictures in his hand.

"Are you going to hand them out? How many do you want?" Clair asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I need to put one on the whiteboard, one on the desk in my office, one on the fridge at home, one to give to Wilson, probably Allison wants two for her office and the baby's album and I need another one for… I'm not going to tell you." He concluded with a smirk on his face.

"So, that makes it seven and I only got five." He said seriously and his smirk told her that she wasn't going to get away if he didn't get what he wanted.

Clair exhaled loudly and turned her attention to her computer, printing another set of pictures of him.

"Fine! I give up; you can have what you want… How to you stand him 24/7?" she asked Cameron, who had a smile on her face.

"What can I say…? He is lucky that I love him." She replied with a smirk.

"Don't listen to her. I'm just a God in…" but before he could complete his sentence her hand was covering his mouth.

"Finish that sentence and you are sleeping on the couch." She told him, smirking lightly.

"You two are no fun…" he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest looking exactly like a five old after his favorite toy got taken away.

"Come on, off we go." Said Cameron and went around the desk to hug her friend goodbye.

"I'll see you two next month. But we have to arrange to go out before that!" she said and Cameron nodded.

"Of course we will!" she replied and she caught House's hand, dragging him out of his chair.

"Come on, you have a dying patient." She said as he grabbed his cane and followed her.

"Killjoy…" he muttered and waved his hand to Clair without looking back.

"I really know that the last one is for your wallet!" she yelled before he exited the office, making him turn around.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you!" he shouted back at her, but smirked anyway.

She shook her head, smiling and he followed Cameron out of the office.

"For your wallet huh?" asked Cameron with a smirk as they were making their way to the car.

"Like you didn't already know that…" he said and she entwined his hand with hers as they walked together.


	3. How everything started

Hello! I managed to complete the 3rd chapter and to study a little for my exams! That's a first :p

It's longer than I intended but I had to include a flashback too, because I had that idea in my head for a long time... I was thinking of posting it as a one shot but it fits better here ;)

I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to leave your comments and reviews! Thank you guys, I really appreciate it! :D

So, on with the story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: How everything started**

It had been two weeks since their first doctor's appointment and everything seemed to go smoothly.

They had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. And, of course, they would have to reveal the dating and living together part before telling everyone about the baby.

From the first moment they decided to give their relationship a try they had agreed that it was no one's business what they were doing together so they kept it out of work.

The only one that knew about their relationship was Cameron's friend, Clair. Not even Wilson knew about them, although Cameron had told House many times that he could tell about them to anyone he wanted.

But he had decided to keep it to himself… Wilson was occupied with Amber anyway. Not that he wasn't happy for his friend, he was. But he kind of missed the time they used to spend together.

He also hated the idea of double-dating. Ok, he may had started to like Amber and believed that maybe she could make his friend happy but he wasn't crazy enough to go out with them.

So he decided to keep his relationship to himself. He was a selfish man after all and he wanted Cameron all to himself.

And now, he was in his office, sitting in front of his desk, a copy of the ultra sound in his hands.

He was tempted to go into the conference room and stick it on the whiteboard as he had said he would do but he needed to talk to someone before that.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his best friend's figure by the door.

"Busy?" sounded Wilson's voice, startling House and making him drop the ultra sound picture on the floor.

"Nope, just waiting for my minions to return. I sent them to do an MRI." He replied and picked up the picture before Wilson could see it.

Wilson didn't have the time to ask him what he was holding because Kutner entered the room.

"We can't do the MRI." He said, looking at House.

"Did you kill the patient?" asked House in an exasperated tone.

"No, someone else scheduled for an MRI the time we had and said you wouldn't mind." replied Kutner apologetically.

House smirked. He knew very well who that someone was but there was nothing wrong with messing with Kutner's head for a while.

"And who might that someone be?" he asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Dr. Cameron…" he mumbled and averted his gaze.

"Dr. Cameron? You let a woman do whatever she wants?" he asked him, raising his voice a little.

"Not my fault…" he mumbled again.

"Right… then whose fault?"

"I couldn't say no to her, she just gets that look that you do when you want something!" he said making Wilson laugh and House smirk.

"Ok, let's go find Dr. Cameron then. And she better not be **in **the room with the patient…"

Wilson looked at him suspiciously but followed him anyway, Kutner a few steps behind them.

They reached the MRI and found Cameron outside, waiting for the patient to come out and Taub and Thirteen standing there.

"We didn't do anything!" they said in unison.

"I thought I had scheduled my patient for an MRI at twelve." He said and looked at his watch, ignoring his team completely.

"Ah, look at the time. It's twelve thirty and my patient isn't in there for her scheduled MRI." He concluded and walked nearer to her.

The only reaction he managed to draw from her was that little smirk of hers that drove him crazy.

"I come from the ER, you know, the **Emergency Room**, he needed the MRI immediately." She said, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"What if my patient was dying?" he asked and moved closer to her.

"Lucky for you she isn't." she replied and he smirked back.

"And now to my other question… what are you doing near the MRI machine?" he asked and came to stand just inches away from her so that only she could hear him.

"I'm not in the MRI machine I am outside the room waiting for my patient." She replied and she was tempted to reach out for him but didn't.

He looked at her, concern evident in his blue eyes.

"I am a doctor too you know. I know where it's safe for me to go, you don't have to worry." She said reassuringly, a small smile on her lips.

He nodded and tried really hard to fight the urge to kiss her.

He leaned close to her so his lips were just above her ear in order to whisper to her.

"If I see you anywhere near the CT, MRI or radiology again you are in trouble…" he whispered and she had to smile at the protectiveness he showed.

The patient chose that moment to come out so Cameron had to draw back from him.

"All words and no actions…" she said loud enough for everyone to hear with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Try me!" he replied as she walked down the hallway, leading her patient to the ER again.

House turned to look around and saw four sets of curious eyes looking back at him.

"What are you waiting for to take the patient for the MRI?" he yelled and his team moved quickly to prepare their patient.

But Wilson stayed there, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"What was that about?" he asked as House started walking towards his office.

"What was what about?" he asked innocently.

"Come on! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Cameron."

"What about me and Cameron?"

"I saw you two! That was not normal behavior… This wasn't awkward as usual it was like…" he stopped abruptly and turned to look at his friend who had a small smile on his lips.

"Oh my God, you are sleeping together!" he exclaimed making a few nurses that were walking outside House's office to look at him.

"None of your business!" shouted House and they started walking faster than before.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked, eyeing him carefully.

House exhaled loudly, knowing that he couldn't hide anymore. And he didn't want to hide.

"We are not sleeping together. We are living together." He admitted and turned to look at his friend who was in pure sock after his admission.

"You are what?" he asked incredulously.

"You know, living together, eating together, sleeping together, showering together… wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you the last part." He said, rubbing his chin skeptically.

"Are you serious?" he asked again, trying hard to come around to the idea.

House nodded.

"Wow… this is… this is great!" exclaimed Wilson, a wide smile on his face "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Seven and a half months…"

"What?!" asked Wilson again, shock evident in his voice.

"Are you going to keep doing that after every sentence I say? Because, I have to admit that it was funny at the beginning but now it's getting old." Said House with a smirk.

"You can't be serious…"

"But I can…" replied House.

"When did this happen?"

"Well, as I said it started seven and a half months ago. I was sick, my team thought I overdosed and they ran to Allison. I don't know why they went to her but I'm grateful they did…"

_**Flashback…**_

_She was coming out of the locker rooms after a quick shower. It was a really busy day at the ER and the only thing she wanted to do was head home… and avoid Chase…__ she knew that he would react that way when she broke things off completely with him but she didn't expect him to be that annoying…_

_She glanced at her watch and found that it was already five in the afternoon._

Great! Another twelve hour shift_… she thought._

_But as she was making her way to the main entrance she heard her name._

_She turned around and saw House's team running towards her._

"_We think House is in trouble." Thirteen said, trying to catch her breath._

"_What?" Cameron asked, trying to understand what they wanted to tell her._

"_We have__ a patient but House didn't show up. We called at his house and mobile phone but he isn't answering his phone." Said Kutner, worry evident in his voice._

"_We think he might have overdosed…" concluded Taub and it was at that moment that her heart started racing uncontrollably. _

"_Where is Foreman?" she asked them._

"_Cuddy has sent him at a conference." replied Thirteen._

"_Why didn't you go to Cuddy and came to me instead?" she asked them, trying to fight the dreadful feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach._

"_Because we know you care about him…" said Kutner._

"_Plus, if we went to Cuddy he would be in more trouble than before." Said Taub, looking at her._

_She stood there, looking at his team and trying to think rationally but images of House lying on the floor of his apartment made it very difficult for her to think straight. _

"_Fine… I'll go check if everything is ok…" she said and went to the parking lot and straight to House's place._

_She used the spare key to open the door and entered the apartment. _

_Thankfully, he wasn't lying on the floor of his living room._

"_House?" she called out but there was no response and that dreadful feeling started to return in the pit of her stomach._

_She moved from the living room to the bathroom and then slowly made her way to his bedroom. _

"_House?" she said his name tentatively as she opened the door and entered quietly in the room._

_Her eyes moved to the bed and she spotted him lying on his back, his eyes closed, his white t-shirt soaked in sweat._

"_Oh my God…" she mumbled and moved to sit next to him on the bed._

_Her movement caught his attention and he opened his eyes to look straight into hers. _

"_When did you leave the bed?" he asked and rested his right hand on her knee._

"_What?" she asked confusion evident in her voice._

"_I thought we had the day of…" he mumbled and tried to sit up on the bed but decided it was a really bad idea because the room started spinning._

"_House, what are you talking about?" she asked him, helping him lye back down._

"_The fact that you are calling me House must mean that I did something bad…" he mumbled and caught her hand in his._

"_Why? How do I call you?" she asked, trying to check him but he was making it really difficult. _

"_Greg maybe? I thought that it was my name since everyone has been calling me that for the past forty something years. Are you going back to work Allison?" he asked, the use of her first name startling her. _

"_House, you are delirious…"_

_She splayed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature and she understood immediately what was going on._

"_You are burning up!" she told him and went to the bathroom to run a shower for him._

"_Listen, you have to help me here because I can't carry you to the bathroom. You need to get into the bathroom to lower your fever first and then keep you hydrated. But first you must undress and get up; do you think you can do this?"_

_He nodded and let her help him remove his t-shirt and pants and then draped his arm around her shoulders, trying to balance, something twice as hard because of his current state._

_They managed to reach the bathroom successfully and she lowered him in the tub. The water cascaded over his body, soothing him in a way he didn't think possible. _

_He stayed in the bathroom for at least ten minutes, Cameron helping him out._

_She left him alone for a few minutes and returned with a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt for him to wear. _

_She helped him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his body. _

_He wrapped his arms around her body, trying to steady himself and before pulling back he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. _

_The tenderness of his action shocked her __and she pulled away to look into his eyes and she was met by a look she had never seen in his expressive blue eyes. _

_She handed him his boxers and t-shirt and exited the bathroom._

"_If you need any help I'll be in your bedroom." She said and he nodded but before she could leave she heard his voice again._

"_Thank you Allison…" he said with a small smile and she smiled back._

Yeap… definitely delirious…_ she thought as she made her way to his bedroom._

_He called for her five minutes later. He had dressed and was standing at the door, waiting for her to help him get back to his bed._

_He draped his arm around her shoulder once again and together they moved to his bedroom._

_Cameron handed him one pill and a cup of water, which he willingly took._

_He swallowed the pill, drunk a generous amount of water and with her help he lied back down._

_She draped the blanket over his body and her hand came to rest on his scruffy cheek, caressing it with her thumb._

_After making sure he had everything in arms length she reached her hand out to grab the coat that she had thrown on his bed but his hand circling around her wrist stopped her._

"_Stay…" he mumbled, his half lidded eyes looking at her. _

"_I can't…" she said in a whisper._

"_Why?" he asked, never letting her hand go._

"_Because it's no right…" she whispered and averted her eyes from his._

"_Why isn't it right? Stay Allison…" _

_The use of her first name did the job and she exhaled loudly. She dropped her coat on a chair next to the bed and borrowed one of his t-shirts and pants to sleep in. _

_He saw that she was making her way to the living room and probably his couch and talked again._

"_Wilson says the couch isn't comfy…" he said and moved to the left side of the bed to make room for her. _

_She sighed and lied on the bed next to him, leaving enough space between them._

_But that didn't matter since he managed to move and the last thing she felt before falling asleep was his warm body against her side and his hand resting protectively above her stomach._

_The first thing that registered in his mind when he woke up at around 3 in the morning was the warmth of another body next to him. _

_He opened his eyes and looked around the room first before his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Allison Cameron in his arms._

Wait… that can't be right… _he thought but his eyes remained transfixed on the beautiful woman that was currently sleeping in his arms, her head on his left bicep, her right leg trapped between his and her arm draped around his waist._

_The next thing he noticed was that his arm was also circling her small waist and he was hugging her to him._

Great… I am either still sleeping or in big trouble… _he thought to himself._

_He moved as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her up, but his movement woke her up and she opened her eyes looking straight into his._

_They stayed there, their eyes locked together for long minutes, trying to read each other's souls through that powerful stare. _

_She averted her gaze first, closing her eyes and it was at that moment that he couldn't hold back any more. _

_He leaned to her, capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss, their lips molding together. She kissed back with the same amount of emotion leaving no doubt that she wanted this as much as he did. _

_They broke the kiss and he lied on his back, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. _

"_Maybe I should go…" she whispered and before he could stop her she was out of the room and to the living room, putting her clothes on and gathering her things. _

_That empty feeling started to return and he couldn't stop himself from comparing it to the feeling of having her in his arms._

_He got out of bed, took his cane and walked to his living room. He found her sitting on the couch, looking blankly at the TV._

_He sat down next to her, resting his right hand on her thigh. _

"_Stay…" he whispered and she was sure that if she wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have listened. _

_She was ready to say something but his fingers on her lips stopped her._

"_Why did you come?" he asked in a low tone._

"_Because your team asked me to…" she replied._

"_Yes, but why?" he asked again, piercing her with his deep blue eyes._

"_Because I care for you! There, are you happy now?" she almost shouted and got up from the couch._

"_Yes…" he whispered and got up as well only to stand in front of her, his body barely touching hers._

"_I am…" he concluded and before she could react he crashed his lips to hers, his arms circling her waist and pressing her to his body._

_Despite her initial shock she recovered quickly and her hands laced behind his neck, holding him to her tightly. _

_His lips left hers to trail a path of kisses down her neck and remained on a particularly sensitive spot just below her earlobe. _

_They stumbled together down the small hall, all the time their lips locked together in a passionate kiss and before she knew it she was laying on his bed again with him on top of her._

_Her blouse was the first item to be removed and was thrown unceremoniously on the floor next to the bed. _

_He glided his hands down her sides making her shiver under his touch and goose bumps appear on her skin._

_He did quick work with her bra, which followed her blouse on the floor, and his lips attached immediately on her right nipple earning a moan from her slightly parted lips. _

_His hand came to rest on her other breast massaging it gently while his lips continued their magic._

_She arched her back, trying to be as close to him as possible, her right hand laced through his short hair._

_His lips left her nipple to trail a path down between her breasts and down her stomach, placing wet, sloppy kisses all over her skin._

_Her hands tagged at his t-shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it on the pile of clothes by the bed. Soon her pants and panties followed his t-shirt, leaving her completely naked under his roaming gaze._

_He crawled up her body, parting her thighs with his left knee and claiming her lips with his again leaving them both breathless. _

_Her right hand traveled to his boxers, caressing him through the thin material and making him break the kiss and bury his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her hand moved inside his boxers, griping his hard length and making him gasp. _

_She slid his boxers down and he pulled them off completely._

_He moved between her parted thighs so that he was lying on top of her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, devouring every part of her mouth, their tongues moving together. _

_She broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled at him and he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before sliding in her ready warmth making them both moan at the intimacy they felt. _

_They established a slow rhythm at first, their lips locking together once more in a slow kiss, pouring everything they had to give in that kiss. _

_Their hands roamed freely over the other's body, mapping, memorizing every single mark and freckle. _

_Her moan made him increase the pace. She matched each and every one of his thrusts, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts making them both moan._

_With every thrust he went faster and deeper. Her arms wrapped around his upper body and glided down his bare back, encouraging him to continue.__ Her legs had come to wrap around his waist, ankles linked above his lower back. _

_His lips left hot kisses everywhere he could reach while one of his hands traveled to where they were joined together and found her clit, making her scream out his name. _

_His lips returned to hers once more and he increased their pace, a groan escaping his lips from deep in his throat. _

_Her nails would definitely leave marks on his back but he didn't really care as he thrust fast and deep in her welcoming warmth. _

_A few hard thrusts later and they were both tumbling over the edge, their loud moans and screams mixing together._

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting against her dump skin both trying to catch their breaths again._

_He made a move to get off her bad her hold on him tightened, not wanting to let him go._

"_Don't…" she whispered against his ear and placed a kiss just below his earlobe. _

"_I don't want to crash you…" he mumbled and placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder before pulling back to look into her eyes. _

"_You are not going to crash me…" she replied and claimed his lips with hers._

_But as much as they both wanted to stay in that exact position he had to move because his leg was starting to protest._

_He lied on his back and reached for his pills that were resting on his nightstand. He dry swallowed two and turned to look at her only to find her looking back with a raised eyebrow._

"_What?" he asked. _

"_I brought the water for a reason you know…" she said trying to sound serious but failing miserably._

"_Really? I thought it was because you didn't want me to dehydrate." He said, plopping himself on his elbows. _

"_Smartass…" she said teasingly but before she could do anything else he had her pinned on the bed, trapping her effectively with his body._

"_Say it again if you can." He dared and started tickling her sides making her squirm and laugh uncontrollably._

_"So, now you are fine!" she said._

_"Yeap! Thank you very much." he replied smugly._

"_Stop!" she managed to say between laughter. _

"_You started it!" he said and continued tickling her._

"_Greg!" _

_The use of his first name caught his attention and he looked at her with a small smile on his lips. _

_She shook her head, a smile on her lips as well and kissed him tenderly. _

_He lied on his side, drawing her with him. He draped the blanket over their bodies and just laid there._

_She rested her head on his bicep, her arms wrapping instinctively around his waist._

_She placed a kiss just above his heart and his arms tightened around her body. _

"_Can I ask you something?" she asked and she felt him nod._

"_When I came from the hospital to check on you, you acted weird… You even called me Allison." _

"_Isn't that your name? Damn I was using the wrong name… all the fantasies all these years gone." He joked and she laughed. _

"_Seriously…" she said, turning to look in his eyes. _

_He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. _

"_I guess I was hallucinating because of the high fever…" he mumbled._

"_You were hallucinating that… we were together?" she asked, looking at his facial expression._

"_Maybe…" he mumbled again and she smiled. _

_She kissed him gently and buried her head in his chest, drinking in his scent._

"_Goodnight Greg…" she mumbled and he was a little shocked because he expected that she would want to analyze what he had admitted but she didn't. And maybe he liked that new side of her._

"_Goodnight… are you going to tell me your name? I don't want to ruin any more fantasies…" he said and she smacked him playfully on the chest. _

"_Fine, don't beat the cripple!"_

"_You are just a big baby, aren't you?" she asked sleepily._

"_Maybe… That ok?" he asked, looking intently at her relaxed expression, her eyes already closed. _

"_Yeah…" she mumbled and tightened her grip around his waist._

_He smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead._

"_Goodnight Allison…" he mumbled. _

"'_Night Greg…" she replied._

_Sleep came easily to both of them that night… the last thing that he remembered was her even breathing lulling him to sleep as well._

_**End flashback…**_

"Wow…" mumbled Wilson after House finished his story with not so many details as he remembered though.

"Did I manage to render you speechless? This is so cool! It's been a long time since I managed to draw this reaction from you." He said with a proud smile on his face.

Wilson just looked at him, unable to find something to say to him.

"Wow…" he repeated again making House laugh out loud.

"You are laughing…" he stated in disbelief. "It's been ages since I last heard you laughing like that."

"Well, you are busy with Amber, maybe that's the reason why." He accused him.

"No…" he stated surely but House decided to dodge the conversation.

Wilson understood and decided to change the subject… a little.

"How did you manage to hide it for so long?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe we are secrets agents and we work for the FBI…" he said secretively making his friend roll his eyes.

"Seriously."

"We just wanted to keep this to ourselves for as long as possible." He said and he remembered the ultra sound pictures that rested in his drawer.

"But, we don't have much time left…" he said cryptically.

Wilson was ready to ask him why when the door of his office opened abruptly revealing Kutner.

"What again? Dr. Cameron scared you this time and you came running to me?" he asked.

"Not exactly…" he replied hesitantly.

"What happened?" House asked, trying to fight the dreadful feeling that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Dr. Cameron passed out while she was at the clinic and she was rushed to the maternity ward…" said Kutner, looking at him.

House felt his stomach doing uncontrollable back flips, his heart racing wildly too.

"Why the maternity ward?" asked Wilson but before Kutner could answer House was already out of the door and heading as fast as he could to the maternity ward.

Kutner turned to look at Wilson with a solemn expression on his face.

"She's pregnant…" he said and left to find the others while Wilson remained motionless near the door, looking down the path that his friend had taken and praying that everything was alright.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy but I can explain! hides behind the couch :p

I wasn't planning on writing a cliffhanger here but the chapter was already long and plus I couldn't just write what happened and leave it there. So, I pormise you'll find out in the next chapter. And, I'll also try to update soon so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens next..


	4. Feelings

Hi everyone! :)

Time to find out what was wrong with Cameron...

I hope that it wasn't really long for you to wait for this chapter.. Thankfully I managed to finish it today because for a moment there I though that I would have to postpone posting this for tomorrow. But, I managed to complete it.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :D I really like reading what you believe and your ideas about the fic.

Ok, on with the story then! Hope you'll like this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

He reached the Maternity ward faster than he ever thought possible. On his way there he yelled at some nurses who happened to be in his way and almost punched one of the doctors who tried to stop him from entering Cameron's room.

Once there he slid the door to her room and entered, closing it behind him.

He moved in the room and went to sit on the bed next to her.

She was lying on her back, an IV stand next to her bed. He noticed a bandage on her forehead above her right temple.

He reached out to caress her cheek lightly and then his hand came to rest on her stomach tenderly.

The door opened at that moment and Cuddy entered the room and stopped abruptly when she spotted House sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here House?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I'm sitting and enjoying this beautiful day." He replied sarcastically, his hand never leaving its spot on Cameron's stomach. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy…

"What happened?" he asked before Cuddy could question him again.

"I don't know how this is any of your business." She replied calmly and House could feel his frustration rising.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me ask one of the nurses?" he asked, trying to control his voice and not shout.

"No I'm not going to tell you, since you have no right to know. The only one I am going to tell is the father of the child or her relatives." She said and went to write something on her chart but his voice made her turn to look at him.

"I am the father damn it and I demand to know what happened!" he shouted at her.

Cuddy froze and stayed looking at him with wide eyes, stunned by what he had just said.

"You are what?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's my kid, ok? Now, are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to wait till she wakes up to confirm it?" he asked, glaring at her.

Cuddy exhaled loudly and moved closer to the bed to hand him the chart.

"Her blood pressure skyrocketed and she fainted. Her head hit the ground when she fell causing a minor injury and she also has a grade two concussion."

"What about the baby?" he asked immediately, surprising Cuddy and himself as well.

"I brought the head of the OB-GYN…" she started but he interrupted her.

"You brought Edwards here? He is an idiot!" he said incredulously.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Fine…" he muttered.

"As I was saying, Edwards said that there was no fetal distress and no signs of preeclampsia. He said that there was nothing to worry about." She said making him calm down a little but not completely.

"I want you to call Clair Benet…" he said, his eyes returning to Cameron.

"You want me to call another gynecologist when the head of OB-GYN here said that everything will be fine?"

"Yes…" he replied, his eyes staying locked on Cameron.

"What makes you think she will come? House, she is one of the best gynecologists in the states and a very busy one, might I add. Do you think she is going to drop everything and come just because you asked for her?"

"No, she is going to come because she is Allison's doctor and also her best friend." He concluded, finally looking at her.

"Look, just call her, ok?" he said.

"Fine… but if this is some kind of a joke you are in huge trouble!" she said and exited the room, leaving him alone with Cameron again.

He stayed on the bed next to her, just looking at her sleeping peacefully.

Cuddy's words calmed him down a lot but he wasn't going to stop worrying till Clair arrived and told him that the baby was ok too.

His hand drew lazy circled on the skin of her stomach and he closed his eyes, trying to fight the storm of feelings that threatened to drown him.

The moment he heard Kutner's words all he wanted to do was ran to her and make sure that everything was ok with her and their baby.

The thought of losing her created a sick feeling in his stomach and moisture started to form in his eyes but he refused to blink.

He didn't know if he would be able to put his heart together again if he lost her. And he didn't even want to think about it anymore.

Her movements caught his attention and his eyes moved at hers only to find them looking back at him.

"Hey…" he whispered gently.

She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

The pain in her head caused her to groan and lift her hand up to rub her forehead, willing the pain to go away.

He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. She opened her eyes again and gave him a weak smile.

"When I said try me I didn't have something like this in my mind…" he said, referring to their previous banter.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and brought her hand up to cover his.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" she asked him, watching his expressions closely.

"Your blood pressure caused you to faint. Your head hit the floor and you have a grade two concussion. Baby is fine but I told Cuddy to call Clair just to be a hundred percent sure." He said and she nodded.

"That's why my head feels like a bus ran over it…" she mumbled.

"Other than that?" he asked, trying to hide from his voice how worried he was.

"I'm okay…" his eyes darted lower and she smiled.

"We're both ok." She said reassuringly, caressing his thigh with her hand.

He didn't move or talk. He just stayed with his eyes locked on hers, his hand on her stomach again.

She saw the lonely tear rolling down his cheek and she reached out to brush it away.

He leaned his upper body to her in order to place a kiss on her stomach and then he rested his head there, his arms around her body hugging her to him.

"You scared me…" he whispered his truth and hugged her even tighter, afraid that she would somehow disappear.

She laced her hands through his short hair, massaging his scalp gently, trying to calm him down.

"It's ok, I'm here now…" she whispered and she felt him nod against her stomach.

His eyes closed, the sound of her heartbeat soothing him like nothing else had ever done.

He didn't move from that place even when the door to her room opened and a nurse walked in to check on her.

She was more than shocked when she saw the great Gregory House lying there on the bed with his ex employee, his head on her stomach and her hands laced through his hair.

He opened his eyes to find the nurse staring at him and very amused Cameron waiting for him to do his thing again.

"I know some very interesting Chinese torture techniques, want me to show you some?" he asked the nurse who got the clue immediately and left the room as fast as she could.

"You probably scared her to death…" said Cameron in a sleepy voice.

"I'm trying to maintain my reputation, something that will be really hard if you keep fainting and banging your head on the floor." He said and picked up his head to look at her eyes.

"You should sleep…" he said and moved on the bed in order to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not tired…" she replied, trying really hard to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, right." He said and got up from the bed, grapping his cane.

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling very awake suddenly.

"I'll be back." He reassured her and dropped a kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a little longer than necessary.

"Ok…" she mumbled and closed her eyes.

He exited the room quietly and made his way to his office again. He retrieved the ultrasound copy from his drawer and moved to the conference room to find his team already there, sitting around the table.

He ignored them and walked to the whiteboard and glued the small picture at the right top corner of the board.

"Do we have a patient?" asked Taub who couldn't see what House was doing.

"Nope." He said and after making sure that it was glued on the whiteboard he went to pour a cup of coffee.

"Is that an ultra sound picture?" asked Thirteen and got up from her chair in order to look at it closely.

"Yeap." House replied and took a ship from his coffee.

"And what is an ultrasound copy of a random kid doing on the whiteboard?" asked Kutner, tilting his head to the left and looking at House.

"Hey, watch it. That's not a random kid, that's my kid! That's why that picture is up there. And it's going to stay there." He said eyeing his three employees who had the same expression of pure surprise and shock on their faces, all of them astonished and of course speechless.

Proud of the reactions he managed to draw from them he decided that he had done his job there.

"Now, daddy has something important to do so play nice." He said and after taking his red mug with him he moved out of the room.

Wilson was making his way to his office when he spotted House with his red mug in hand, walking to the maternity ward.

"House, wait!" he shouted and House turned to look at his friend.

"Jimmy boy! You are buying lunch later." He said and continued walking as soon as his friend caught up with him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes… Allison's blood pressure skyrocketed and she fainted. She now has a grade two concussion and a small cut above her right temple. The baby is fine but I'm waiting for Clair to come just to be sure." House explained.

"Clair who?" asked Wilson.

"That Clair." Replied House, pointing at a woman around Cameron's age, with middle length blond hair and green eyes who was walking towards them with Cuddy.

"Hey Greg..." she greeted him with a small smile.

"See! I told you I knew her!" said House to Cuddy and turned to Wilson.

"Wilson, this is Allison's best friend, Dr. Clair Benet. Clair, Dr. James Wilson. And now that everyone knows each other we can move!" House said without waiting for them to say anything and moved to Cameron's room.

"Who examined her?" asked Clair who was walking next to House, Cuddy and Wilson a few steps behind them.

"Edwards…" said House disdainfully.

"He's an idiot!" exclaimed Clair.

"Thank you!" exclaimed House looking at Cuddy pointedly and Clair turned to her as well.

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy but the guy is a jerk… I have worked with him and I know." She said.

Wilson raised his eyebrows at that.

"If Edwards is a jerk then what is House?" he asked in amusement.

"Greg is the biggest jerk of all, but at least he knows when to use that quality of his." She said, making House smile smugly and Wilson look at them suspiciously.

"I think that you are one of the very few people that believe that… Most people just believe that he is a jerk." Wilson said, trying to figure Clair out.

"I'm not most people…" she replied with a smirk, making House smirk as well at the expression on his friend's face.

They reached the room and House with Clair entered while Wilson and Cuddy stayed out, waiting for them.

"Since when does another human being likes House? And since when does House like anyone else?" asked Wilson and Cuddy just smirked.

"Maybe you should ask Cameron." She replied "Now, you'll excuse me, but I have to stop Edwards from overreacting. He saw Clair while we were making our way up here and he is not going to like it."

Wilson nodded and sat on a chair, waiting for the others to emerge.

Meanwhile, in the room, Clair was examining Cameron, House nearby, never leaving her side.

"From what I can see everything seems fine, there isn't any fetal distress and everything looks normal." Clair said with a wide smile on her face, making the other two doctors in the room smile as well.

"Are you staying during the night for observation?" asked Clair.

"Nope. It's nothing serious." Replied Cameron but apparently House had a different opinion.

"You are not getting out of here till Foreman gives the ok. You have a concussion, Allison."

"Come on now, I want to go home!" she whined but he wasn't going to back down.

She sighed, giving in but not without a fight.

"Then, go bring him now. I'm already bored in here." She stated, making Clair laugh and House roll his eyes.

"You should already know that doctors make the worst patients." Clair said and House glared at her.

"Fine. You go to the cafeteria with Wilson and I will call Foreman to check Allison and then we'll come and find you." He said to Clair and she nodded.

House picked up the phone to call Foreman and Clair exited the room to find Wilson and head to the cafeteria.

"_Dr. House's office, who is this?" _Sounded Kutner's voice through the receiver.

"This is Dr. House, you moron! Put Foreman on." He said impatiently.

"_He's not in yet…" _

"What? It's almost four and Foreman hasn't showed up?" asked House, raising his voice.

"_He'll be here in about ten minutes. He is returning from a pharmaceutical presentation." _Replied Kutner.

"Tell him to come to the Maternity Ward the minute he arrives." House said and hung up, without waiting for Kutner's reply.

"Foreman will be here in fifteen minutes." He said and went to sit on the bed with her.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, both waiting for Foreman to give the ok so they could go meet with Clair and Wilson.

Foreman arrived at the Diagnostics Department and went directly to the coffee machine. He walked in the empty conference room and his eyes fell immediately on the picture at the whiteboard.

He looked at it closely and the first thought in his mind was that whoever did this wasn't going to hear the end of it.

Kutner decided to enter the conference room, startling him and making him almost drop his coffee.

"What's this?" asked Foreman, pointing at the whiteboard, before Kutner could talk.

"House's kid." Kutner replied making Foreman choke on his coffee.

"House's what?" he asked incredulously looking at him with wide eyes.

"…kid." Repeated Kutner.

"I only know one woman that would be crazy enough to do that…" Foreman said skeptically.

"Yeah, not important. House needs you in the maternity ward. He wants you to give the ok to discharge a patient."

Foreman nodded and started walking out of the room and heard Kutner yelling that they would discuss about his last sentence when he got back.

He reached the Maternity ward and asked the nurse where House was.

He entered the room and froze as he saw his boss holding Cameron in his arms while she had her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be damned…" he muttered making the other two doctors turn to look at him.

"Look, it's my favorite black guy!" House exclaimed "Come on, we don't have much time, they are waiting for us." He said and got up from the bed in order to let Foreman examine her.

"What happened here?" asked Foreman making House scoff.

"Long story…" said Cameron with a smile.

"I'm buying coffee." He said with a smirk and she smirked back.

"You have your way of getting information from me." She said and he shrugged.

"Come on Foreman or I'll ask my other favorite black guy to come."

Foreman rolled his eyes and proceeded to check Cameron while she told him what had happened and she ended up with a concussion.

"Well, you have the all clear from me. Just, don't overdo it, rest and take the pills I gave you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Eric…" Cameron said hugged her friend.

"I'm happy for you…" he whispered in her ear before she drew back and she smiled widely at him.

"Seriously, we have to move." Said House impatiently.

"Good luck with him!" Foreman said as House dragged Cameron out of the room.

They met with Clair and Wilson who were already at the cafeteria and they were soon joined by Cuddy.

All the eyes were turned to the five doctors that were eating and talking and the main subject was of course House and Cameron's relationship.

"So, everything ok?" asked Wilson and House nodded.

"You are not getting out of this, I want the details!" he whispered to his friend and House smirked.

"Of course you do…" he said and took a bite of his Reuben.

"What happened with Edwards?" asked House.

"Seriously? I don't know why I hired the guy… He made a scene because you asked for another gynecologist to come in." replied Cuddy.

"Do you think he is going to do anything else?" asked Cameron.

"Whatever he does he doesn't stand a chance." Cuddy said surely and Cameron nodded.

The five doctors remained at the cafeteria till Cameron started to feel tired and Cuddy allowed House to take her home.

Wilson made him swear that they would talk about everything the next day and left, saying goodbye to Clair and everyone else.

Cuddy went to her office to check with the lawyers of the hospital about Edwards.

Clair drove off with her car after arranging with Cameron to go out together for coffee on the weekend. Cameron thought about telling Foreman to go with them too.

House and Cameron drove in his car back to his apartment.

She changed and got into bed waiting for him to join her.

After taking a shower he got into bed too.

He wrapped his arms around her body the moment he lied down next to her.

"Long day…" he said, rubbing her back at the same time soothingly.

"Mhm…" she mumbled and he smirked.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"A little…" she said and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder while he lied on his back, hugging her to him.

They stayed there for a few moments, neither of them talking till he decided to tell her the one thing that was on his mind for days now but he didn't dare to admit.

The fear of losing her made him understand what she meant to him and how much he cared about her and loved her.

"Allison?" he mumbled, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Yes?" she mumbled and turned to look in his eyes.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her lips lovingly.

"I love you…" he whispered against her lips and he knew he had done the right thing because the look in her eyes made his heart swell.

"I love you too Greg…" she mumbled and claimed his lips with hers.

"Ok, now sleep. You need to rest, doctor's orders." He said and she placed a kiss against his shoulder.

"Ok… goodnight" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes closing from exhaustion.

"'Night…" he said back although he knew that she was already asleep.

And he stayed there, just looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms, thinking that he must have done something right to deserve this.


	5. Conversations

Hi guys!

Chapter 5 is ready and I'm woirking on the next one :) Thank you all for your comments and reviews, I really enjoy reading what you think of my story! :D

Many thanks to GabbyAbby for checking this chapter for me!!

So now, on with the story... Enjoy... :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

The next day House found himself at the hospital earlier than usual. He had been woken up by Cameron's movement, who was trying to get out of bed without waking him up.

Of course he had gotten up immediately, grabbing the wireless phone that was on the nightstand in order to call Cuddy as to inform her that Cameron would stay home for the day.

"Why are you making me stay at home?" she asked in bewilderment, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you have a concussion!" he answered as he grabbed his cane in order to get up.

"But, I'm fine! I am a doctor too; there is nothing wrong with me." She said defensively.

He eyed her up and down and crossed his arms across his chest as well.

"It doesn't matter, you are still staying home." He replied seriously and started walking towards the kitchen.

He made a cup of coffee and turned around to exit the kitchen but she was blocking his way.

He raised an eyebrow in question and she sighed loudly.

"Fine…" she muttered under her breath and he smirked.

She started walking back to the bedroom when his hand circled around her wrist and spun her around, her body crashing into his.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I shouldn't give you one…" she stated matter-of-factly, but he had leaned down and his lips were only a breath away from hers, all she could do was close the gap between them and kiss him tenderly.

Now he was in his office, with all the blinds closed. The fact that he was at the hospital earlier didn't mean that he would be working.

He sat in his recliner, with his feet stretched out and the music blaring from his iPod lulling him back to sleep, when the door to his office opened abruptly.

"If you are Cuddy go away and come back in two hours, if you are Wilson you are buying coffee. If you are not one of these two just leave, don't you see I'm working here?" he asked, never opening his eyes to meet the person that had just entered his office.

"You haven't had breakfast yet?" sounded his best friend's voice.

"Jimmy! You are buying breakfast." He said and opened his eyes to see Wilson standing by the door.

"When don't I?" he asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Good point." He replied and stood up in order to follow Wilson to the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you didn't believe there was life before 10 am." he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Allison was trying to sneak out of bed and woke me up. Then I had to tie her on the bed to immobilize her in order to make her stay at home." He replied seriously making Wilson raise his eyebrows.

"Relax… She is just staying at home."

"And why aren't you at home? It's way too early for you…"

"Because Cuddy wouldn't give me the day of and if I stayed with Allison I would be four hours late not two as I usually am." He replied with a suggestive smirk making his friend cringe.

"Is your mind always on sex?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to break your personal record of how many questions you can ask in a row?" House asked with a smirk.

"Do you want an answer for that?" Wilson asked again, smirking as well.

"Please stop, you are giving me a headache!" said House as they moved towards the cashier.

House passed first leaving Wilson to pay for both of them and moved to sit at an empty table.

"Do you ever pay?" he asked as he sat opposite from House.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he returned, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Wilson stopped for a while and observed House instead who was chewing on his pancakes. But apparently he had too many questions to ask and he couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to leave me guessing?" he asked suddenly, in an impatient tone making House laugh.

"I suggest that you stop talking to the nurses. You are becoming way too curious and I blame them for that."

Wilson scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That's your fault! You tell me out of nowhere, that you have been in a seven month relationship, of course I have questions!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Wait, now you are mad at me for not telling you?" House asked, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"No…" Wilson replied, averting his gaze.

"If I remember correctly I had to stalk you to find out about Amber."

"That's different."

House looked at him intently, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards.

"Fine, it's not different… but you should have told me!"

House shook his head and took a sip from his coffee.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Wilson when House didn't say anything.

"Are you kidding me? What was I supposed to tell you? At the beginning **I **didn't even know what was going on… and then I just wanted her all to myself, it's simple." He replied seriously.

Wilson regarded his friend. Then he remembered about the other thing he wanted to ask.

"What about the baby? You don't seem freaked out…" he said and House turned to look at him again with a smirk on his lips.

"I passed that point a few weeks ago."

"You knew about the baby, too? And you didn't tell me about that either?" he asked incredulously making a few heads turn and look at him.

The smirk remained on House's face as he replied.

"Yes… I was going to tell you that I had ordered a baby and that the pelican was going to drop it by in six months." He replied sarcastically.

"Cameron is three months along? How long have you known?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"13 weeks to be exact. And I've known for four." He said and Wilson's eyes widened in surprise.

He stayed silent for some moments, looking at his friend.

"How come I hadn't noticed anything before?" he said, trying to think of any changes in his friend's behavior he might have noticed but not paid attention to before.

Seven and a half months was a long time, he should have noticed something.

There were of course his frequent visits to the ER, but he thought that he was hiding from Cuddy or looking for a case.

They didn't meet that often outside of the hospital, but he always thought that this had more to do with the fact that he spent more time with Amber now.

His mind was racing a thousand miles per second, linking the small details together and completing the puzzle in his head.

He turned to look at House who had a small smile on his face.

Of course… How did he miss that one? House had years to smile like that and he actually seemed happy… Even before the infarction he didn't smile that often but the past months that smile seemed to appear more and more on his lips.

"I am an idiot…" he muttered to himself.

"I'll have to agree with that." agreed House and Wilson threw his napkin at him.

"So, you are going to be a Dad. Who would have thought?" Wilson said with a wide smile.

"Well, not me… The kid is lucky that Allison is going to be there."

Wilson observed him closely, sensing all the worries his friend would never admit.

"You are going to be a great Dad, House… I saw you with Cameron yesterday and how you reacted when you thought that something was wrong with the baby and it's not even born yet. You are going to do just fine." He reassured him.

House looked at him and sipped his coffee.

"Seriously, Wilson, you have to stop talking with the nurses!" he said making him roll his eyes.

And then he remembered the other thing he wanted to tell him.

"Why did Clair know? And how come you get along with another human being?"

"She is Allison's best friend and she wanted to tell her. She knows from when we first started dating. No wait… when we started sleeping together." He said after thinking about it.

"Is there a difference?" asked Wilson, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeap. Two weeks."

"You two are unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

"I already knew that. Anyway, we had been going out for a month and we ran into her, so Allison introduced us." He said casually.

"And you actually like her?" Wilson asked with surprise.

"She is kind of nice… when she doesn't get on my nerves." He replied.

"I have to lock the room to make you hang out with me and Amber!"

"Yes, but you forget that Amber _always _gets on my nerves. Plus, she insists that she has more rights on you than I do. Can you believe that?" He asked in a high pitched voice making Wilson roll his eyes.

"You'll never forgive her for dating me?"

"Nope" said House defiantly.

Wilson took a bite of his sandwich and turned to House.

"She seems nice…" he said making House raise his eyebrows.

"I thought you were with Amber?" he said with a smirk.

"House! You know how… I didn't… I didn't mean it that way." He explained causing House's smirk to widen.

"Boy, it's really easy to get to you." House said and Wilson just looked at him.

The two friend's continued talking, with House explaining how everything had started and developed and Wilson listening to him closely, being surprised more than once by everything he heard.

Their conversation was interrupted by Cuddy who entered the cafeteria.

House spotted her the minute she entered and he stopped talking immediately.

"Quick, you have to hide me. The evil witch has come to get me…" he whispered and picked up a newspaper that was on the table in order to cover his face.

Wilson smirked as he saw Cuddy looking at them and started making her way towards their table.

"House, I know it's you, stop acting like a five-year-old and go do your job." She said, snatching the paper from his hands.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddles, what a beautiful shirt you are wearing. Exposes everything and leaves nothing for the imagination." He said with a grin.

"You are not getting out of this, whatever you say." She said seriously.

"I think I have to go check on Allison…" he said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the doors.

"House..." Cuddy warned but he didn't turn around.

"Bye, Dr. Cuddy, see you tomorrow!" he shouted, looking at her and not in front of him, resulting in him into someone.

"What the hell…" he started but was stopped when his eyes caught her green-blue ones.

"Ok, let's rephrase… What are you doing here?" he asked her and she smiled innocently.

"I was bored?" she said, looking at him sweetly.

"Try again."

"I came for a checkup by Foreman?" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I told you I had to check on Allison!" he shouted at Cuddy, and dragged Cameron out of the cafeteria and towards the elevators.

Once inside he pinned her to the doors of the elevator and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for rescuing me from clinic duty." He said with a smirk and she laughed.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" she asked as his arms came to circle her waist.

"Yeap!" he said and kissed her again till the elevator announced its arrival.

They moved to his office where he started gathering his things the moment they entered.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him picking up his stuff.

"I'm packing for the day." He said and tossed his keys to her.

"It's only twelve, Cuddy is going to make you pay for this one." She said.

"I'll face the consequences tomorrow. Right now I am bored, we don't have a case, she wants me in the clinic and you are here."

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked towards the elevators again.

"You know that new coffee shop that we have yet to try?" she nodded and he continued "Well I think it's time we check it out. I'm buying… something other than coffee for you since you can't drink coffee anymore." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok." She said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before the doors of the elevator opened again.

They made their way to the parking lot together, got into his car and drove off.

Cuddy reached the nurses' station just as they were exiting the hospital. She shook her head and turned to the nurse that was writing something at a chart.

"Tell Dr. House when he arrives tomorrow, that he will be all week in the clinic." She said, making the nurse smile knowingly and actually felt sorry for him.


	6. It's a

Hello everyone! I know it's been a veeery long time since I last updated my story but I had some things going on and not too much time to write. But now that I'm done with uni for this year and on my summer vacation I have plenty of time to write and many ideas ;)

I hope you haven't forgotten this story and you'll still be interested in reading it.

I have to admit that I still haven't decided about the sex of the baby :p I know that there are too many stories where they have a girl and that's why I have been thinking to make this one a boy.. But, on the other hand it's hard for me to imagine House with a boy and I think that a girl would be his undoing. Sooo, I'm still thinking on that one :p

Anyway, on with the story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of the story as well! :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 6****: ****It's a...**

It had been two months since that conversation with Wilson… It's funny how time passes by so quickly when you want it to hold still.

Allison was already five months along and everyone could tell that she was pregnant now.

He often found himself wide awake at night, just looking at her sleeping form. His eyes would travel from her face to her belly and they would rest there.

Sometimes it seemed that his hand had a mind of its own because many times it would find its way on her swollen belly and it would stay there for the longest of times.

Once he had even started talking to the baby and although he thought that he would feel stupid talking to a fetus for an unexplainable reason he didn't.

And after that he just did it every time Allison was asleep and he was left watching her.

And as time passed by he felt more excited… and more scared…

But he did a really good job hiding it from her. The fear, that is. Because when she talked about their baby and looked at him with those expressive green-blue eyes of hers he couldn't hide his excitement.

He was trying to hide his excitement that day though. They had an appointment with Clair to check Allison and they could also find the sex of the baby.

His curiosity wouldn't leave him be. He wanted to know.

She had asked him one night if he wanted a boy or a girl but he hadn't answered. She had told him then that she knew he wanted a boy but he still hadn't answered. He had just smiled at her, that little smile of his that made her want to read his mind to find out every thought of his.

He wasn't going to answer openly… but he was sure that she would find out. He found it harder and harder to hide his feelings from her lately.

He had come to terms though that whether it was a boy or a girl he was going to love it just as much. He didn't know how he had managed to do that… maybe it was Allison's doing.

The show that he was watching started again and caught his attention interrupting his train of thought. He also remembered about the appointment and he saw that Allison hadn't come out of the bedroom to make him go change.

"Allison, come on, we are going to be late!" he shouted from his position on the couch without averting his eyes from the TV.

"You haven't even changed yet and your are telling **me **that we are going to be late?" she replied, immerging from their bedroom.

He looked up, his eyes traveling all over her body and resting on her eyes.

"I'm going to take five minutes, you usually take an hour." he said with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"I do not!" she exclaimed and moved into the room in order to stand in front of him, blocking his view.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he protested.

"Exactly. Key word here being **was**." She stated and he huffed. "Now, you are going to change because we are going to be late."

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating his next move. She waited for him to stand up and head to their bedroom but instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him making her straddle him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, her lips barely away from his.

"I want to be late…" he said before capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss.

She broke the kiss, panting heavily against his lips.

"We have an appointment with Clair…" she mumbled, but his lips on her neck had already started to distract her.

"We can reschedule, she's your best friend…" he murmured.

"Yeah, my very busy best friend…" Cameron said and started to back away from him.

"Come on! We can call her and tell her I'm sick!" he whined and tried to draw her closer to him but he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

"No, we can't." she replied and stood up, stretching her hand out for him to take.

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes making him sigh.

"Fine…" he muttered and got up as well. "But you owe me one!" he shouted from down the hall and she smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

They reached Clair's office later than Cameron would have liked.

"You know you are late, right?" said Clair when they entered her office.

"And I blame him for that…" accused Cameron, pointing at House who was right behind her.

"She's lying… she was the one insisting to have sex in the shower." He said making Cameron blush.

"Greg! When did I do that?" she asked incredulously and he had to laugh at the expression on her face.

Clair was laughing too making Cameron blush even more.

"Can we stop acting like five year olds now?" Cameron said and both of them stopped laughing.

"I think we can… What are you doing here again, anyway?" Clair asked, turning to look at House who was picking through the books at her library.

"It's my kid, remember?" he shot at her.

"I try to forget…" She replied wistfully making him snort.

"You will never grow up, right?" Cameron asked, looking at them.

"No…" they said in unison and she had to roll her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see what my kid is doing!" he stated eagerly, trying really hard to hide that eagerness from his voice but failing miserably.

"I really hope the kid takes after Allison." Clair said, following him in to the examination room with Cameron.

"Just because you want that it will take after me!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"You two are really giving me a headache…" Cameron's voice interrupted their little banter.

They both stopped talking after sending glares to each other and Clair proceeded to examine Cameron.

After making sure that everything was alright she turned to look at them.

"Sooo, do you want to know if you are having a boy or a girl?" she asked them, looking form House to Cameron.

Cameron turned to House whose eyes were already on her, questioning him with her eyes.

He nodded, giving the answer to her unspoken question and she smiled widely at him.

"I think that we do…" replied Cameron, the smile never leaving her lips and Clair nodded.

She moved the ultrasound stick across Cameron's stomach, trying to find a good angle.

"Damn… I think the baby is already taking after you. It's already so stubborn that it's not going to cooperate!" exclaimed Clair looking at House.

"But then again it might as well take after you… You are as stubborn as he is." She added, looking at Cameron this time.

"You are not going to tell as then…" said Cameron with a little disappointment.

"Sorry… maybe next month the baby will decide to cooperate." She said with a little smile.

"Or maybe you have free time tomorrow and we can come by!" House retorted.

"Greg, grow up!" commented Cameron with a grin. Usually he didn't react like this but now he couldn't hide the eagerness from his voice.

"Tomorrow we are going out for dinner, remember? Clair has the day off." She concluded and she immediately saw his eyes lighten up. And that meant trouble…

"You'll be coming by the hospital then…" he said slowly.

"Yes…"

"You'll be inside the hospital…" he continued.

"Yeaaah…" Clair dragged out, trying to figure out where he was going with that.

"We have ultrasound machines at the hospital you know…" he said seriously.

"Do you want Edwards to storm into the room?" Cameron asked amusement evident in her voice.

"If he dares to come even near the room he is going to have an unforgettable experience with my cane." He stated mater-of-factly.

Clair seemed to consider it.

"I'm in if you are in." she said with a smirk "And I really want to see Edwards face when he finds out that I was there again." She concluded.

"You two are unbelievable!" said Cameron, throwing her hands in the air for effect.

"Sooo, what do you say?" asked House, looking intently in her eyes.

Cameron sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but you are the ones that will give an explanation to Cuddy…" she said seriously.

"Piece of cake!" stated House and dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning to Clair.

"See you tomorrow then." He said in a serious tone and extended his hand to Clair. She rolled her eyes but shook his hand anyway.

"Don't do anything stupid." She warned causing a small smile to reach his lips.

"You know I won't…" he replied innocently.

"Riiight…" Cameron dragged out and got up from the bed in order to hug her friend goodbye.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Clair said as the two of them made their way to the exit.

"Night, night! And I know what you did last night!" yelled House making a few heads turn to look at him.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Yeah! But don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he yelled back and followed Cameron out of the office.

She was looking at him questioningly but all he did was raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to torture her a little more. And you, of course, because you want to know badly." He said teasingly.

"If this is about her dinner with someone we both know then I will have to disappoint you because I already know." She said with a smug smile.

He raised an eyebrow and looked intently into her eyes.

"Who told you?"

"She did of course. Can we go home now; I'm starting to get hungry."

"Again? If you are always hungry now that you are five months along imagine what you'll do when you are eight or nine!" he said jokingly.

"I'm not always hungry!" she replied defensively and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ok, ok, stop beating the cripple!" he said and grabbed her hand in his walking towards the car.


	7. The new house

Hello everyone!

Next chapter ready for all of you to read :) I'm still thinking about the gender of the baby but I'll figure it out eventually :p I would like to hear your opinions on this..

I know that House is OOC at one point here but I couldn't help myself, I had to write this part. :p So, on with the story I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... unfortunatelly :p  
_

* * *

**  
Chapter 7: The new house  
**_  
_

Once they were back at home Cameron went to prepare dinner while House decided to play his piano. It had been a long time since he had last played and he had missed it.

He wasn't playing for a long time though when he felt her delicate hands glide down his chest and resting there.

He leaned into her touch but continued playing, not missing a note.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head and sat down on the bench next to him, her head resting on his left shoulder.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked, his eyes remaining closed while his fingers glided along the ebony and ivory keys.

She smiled and her hands came to rest on her swollen belly.

"Beautiful dawn?" she asked hopefully and he opened one eye to look at her.

"What is it with you and James Blunt? Is it the accent?" he asked but started playing the song she asked for anyway.

"Nah… it's the eyes. And the voice of course." She replied with a teasing smirk on her lips.

"I should have guessed…" he said with a theatrical sigh that made her laugh.

He continued to play every song she asked for, mocking her taste every once in a while but suddenly stopped when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" he asked, concern and worry etched in his voice.

She didn't reply. Not verbally at least. She caught one of his hands in hers and brought it to rest on her belly.

His hand pressed gently yet firmly against her skin and his eyes went wide when he felt the movement against his palm.

"It's moving." He stated, his eyes transfixed on his hand and she had to laugh at his expression.

"They tend to do that…" she replied with a wide smile on her lips. "But it's the first time I've felt it like this. The previous times it was just a flatter." She said, the smile never leaving her lips.

He gave her a wide grin, one that she was sure she had never seen on his face again.

He kissed her lips softly while his hand never left its place on her abdomen. They broke the kiss simultaneously when they felt another kick.

"I think we are all hungry here." Said House and placed one last kiss on her lips before getting up from the piano bench and heading to the kitchen.

"Smells good…" he said and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He sat down on a chair and watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

"You know, I was thinking…" he started and waited till she turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, now that the kid will come we'll need more space… We can't exactly put the kid in the room where our office is. I mean it's not big enough and then where would our desks and all our books go?" he said nonchalantly and took a sip from his beer while she kept looking at him intently.

"Are you saying what I think that you are saying?" she asked and moved closer to him in order to sit on his good leg.

"Well… this house is small, it's good for two but when the baby arrives we'll need something bigger. More rooms, you know… We need definitely one with at least three bedrooms, one for us, one for the kid and one to be our office. On second thought, maybe one with four bedrooms. Why are you smiling like that?" he asked when he looked at her face, noticing the amused smile on her lips.

"You've got everything planned out, don't you?" she asked him teasingly. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you have already found a house." She said jokingly but the look on his face made her stop.

"You have?" she asked after overcoming the first shock.

"I was at Wilson's old neighborhood two weeks ago and I passed by a house that was for sale. One storey, four bedrooms, big living room and kitchen, two bathrooms. I liked it… it even has a garden at the back." He replied and watched her expression closely.

"Did you buy it?" she asked him suddenly.

"No… The real estate agent is waiting for my phone call though. I told her that I would call her back by the end of this week." He replied and watched as she thought this through.

"Do you think we can go and see it today?" she asked hopefully and he smirked.

"One phone call and we are off." He replied making a wide grin appear on her face.

Forty minutes later they were outside of the house waiting for the real estate agent to arrive.

Cameron was ecstatic to say the least. She fell in love with the house even before they got inside.

There was a small garden at the front of the house and a garage right next to it. There wasn't a fence around the front only around the back, where the garden was bigger.

The real estate agent didn't take too long and soon they were taking a tour of the house. When this was finished she left them alone to think what they would do.

"So, what's it going to be?" House asked, circling his arms around her waist.

She smiled softly at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love it…" she whispered against his lips and he tightened his grip around her waist. "But…"

"Hey, no 'buts'. Do you know how much they pay me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow making her laugh slightly.

"I have an idea…" she replied.

"Yeah… a very vague one." He said and guided her to where the real estate agent was.

"Ok! Bring me the contracts!" said House once they reached her.

"You had this planned out, didn't you? I just thought we were going to see the place!" accused Cameron but the smile on her lips told him otherwise.

"You want it or not?" he asked continuing their little banter.

She rolled her eyes and took the pen from his outstretched hand in order to sign the contract.

After they talked with the agent about when they could move in and other details they headed back home where Cameron kept babbling about their new house even after they had eaten and were settled comfortably in bed.

"Boy, you are ecstatic!" commented House with a laugh and she stopped and looked at him.

Without a warning she straddled him and placed a kiss on his lips. His hands glided up her thighs and came to rest on either side of her belly while he responded eagerly to her kiss.

"Thank you…" she said breathlessly after they broke the kiss.

"No need to thank me…" he said seriously and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and moved in order to lie on her back. He moved as well and laid his head on her stomach, his left leg over both of hers.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's better than my pillow." He stated and she laughed.

"Stop laughing you are disturbing our kid." He said when he felt the movement against his cheek.

"Maybe it's your voice that is disturbing it." She replied making him roll his eyes.

"Don't listen to your mommy, she doesn't know what she is saying. Tell her you love my voice." He said, never moving his head from its place on her abdomen.

"See! I told you the baby loves my voice!" he exclaimed when they felt the movement moments later after House's last sentence.

"Riiight…" she snorted causing him to roll his eyes again.

"Fine, don't believe me!" he said and draped his left hand over her body while his head remained on her abdomen.

Her hands laced through his short hair and he sighed making a small smile appear on her lips as she continued to caress him.

It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep. Her even breathing told him that she was asleep. It was a long day and she was really tired. He had expected her to fall asleep as soon as they returned home that day.

He shifted a little so that he wasn't putting much of his weight on her but his head remained on her abdomen.

"Sooo, I guess it's just me and you…" he whispered and he felt a small movement against his cheek that made him smile.

"Yeah, I know… You are probably bored in there but what can I do?" he whispered again and when he stopped he felt the movement again.

"So, you do like my voice." He said smugly.

"Ok… let's talk then. What do five month old fetuses want to hear about? Wait, you can't really answer to that. Fine, I'll do the talking and you just listen." He continued in a low tone.

"Well, we bought a new house today. You are going to love it, I think… Your mom already does so I think that you will too. You should have seen her today. She kept smiling even after we returned home. And now that I remembered you are uncooperative! Your mom really wanted to find out what you are today and you were just being stubborn! And if anyone listens to me they'll admit me to the psych ward first thing tomorrow." He mumbled the last part, grimacing at the thought.

The soft kick against his cheek got his attention again and he had to smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… I forgot that you like to listen but we'll have to continue our little talk tomorrow 'cause daddy is really tired. And let your mother sleep, stop fussing around." He said and after placing a small kiss on Cameron's belly he moved in order to lay his head on his pillow.

She sensed his movement and snuggled closer to him so that her hand rested on his chest and her head was almost on his pillow.

He had to smile at her actions. Even in her sleep she wanted to be as close to him as possible. And he didn't complain. He liked the attention he got.

In all his previous relationships he didn't cuddle so he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't a cuddler. But maybe he was wrong because with her he couldn't help but place his arms around her and hold her close to him even in his sleep.

He kissed her forehead gently and turned on his right side, facing her, and he draped his arm protectively around her waist, holding her to him.

It didn't take too long for him to join her in slumber her even breaths lulling him to a peaceful sleep.


	8. Finally

Hey everyone!

I've finally decided on the sex of the baby! :D It's... you'll find out in this chapter ;) Now I'll have trouble picking out a name :p

Thank you all for reading this story and for all your comments and reviews :) I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well.

So, on with the story!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**  
Chapter 8: Finally**

The next morning House woke up to a loud noise coming from the living room. He got up immediately, grabbed his cane and made his way out of the room to find out what was going on.

When he entered the living room he found Cameron sitting on the floor, splayed books all around her.

Without a second thought he rushed to her and sat down beside her, turning her face to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked at once and she nodded.

"That stupid book… I just tried to pull it out and everything fell down!" she whined, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He laughed at her actions and picked up a book, studying its cover.

"I didn't know that the army replaced the bombs with books. It's like a war broke out in our living room!" he commented making her laugh as well.

"Come on, let's get up. You woke me up so now you have to feed me and make me coffee." He ordered playfully and she rolled her eyes.

He reached the kitchen and he found out that she had already prepared breakfast for both of them and his favorite red mug was waiting on the kitchen counter.

He sat down and he practically dragged her to sit on the chair next to his making her smile in amusement.

"So, what time is Clair going to come to the hospital?" he asked after swallowing a big bite of his pancakes.

She raised her eyebrows studying him closely.

"I really hoped that you two were joking… Don't you remember what happened the last time Clair was at the hospital with Edwards?" she asked him.

"Who cares about the guy? He is a moron!" he exclaimed and took a sip from his coffee.

"Plus, you know how badly you want to know if we are having a girl or a boy…" he added and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" she mumbled under her breath and he smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm going to get changed for work." She said and headed for their bedroom while he continued eating his breakfast.

Once at the hospital Cameron went straight to the ER while House went to hide from Cuddy and his minions.

He was currently sitting on a bed in exam room three when the door opened abruptly.

"I am at the clinic, what else do you want from me?" he said in a defensive tone, thinking that it was Cuddy who burst into the exam room but his eyes never left the PSP screen.

"Nice try, but keep your little speech for later when you'll need it." Said Clair, amusement evident in her voice.

"Don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, faking annoyance.

"Riiight… Where is Allison? I'm buying lunch." She said and went to sit on the bed next to him, closing the door behind her.

"She's doing her job of course. It's time for her break anyway. Let me page her, there is an ultrasound machine in here!" he said mischievously.

Cameron finished with her last patient just on time for her break. She glanced at the clock on the wall and decided to go to House's office to take him for lunch.

Just as she started walking towards the elevators her pager went off. She glanced at it and saw House's number.

_Consult. Exam1._

She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Of course you are hiding again…" she mumbled to herself and made her way to the clinic instead.

She opened the door to the exam room and found House on the bed, sitting next to Clair who was playing with his PSP.

"Damn it!" Clair almost shouted and House took the PSP from her hands.

"I told you to watch out! I'm so going to beat your lousy score!" he said, a smug grin on his lips.

"Tell me you didn't want a consult on how to win this game." Said Cameron, drawing their attention to the door.

Clair went to her friend and gave her a hug while House continued playing his game.

"I don't need a consult on that I am an expert! There is nothing you can do to make me lose." he exclaimed making both women roll their eyes.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying. Try me if you want." He challenged them and Cameron smiled devilishly.

She moved in the room so she was standing behind him and she placed her lips just below his right earlobe making him moan involuntarily and close his eyes.

At that moment a shriek noise game from the game alerting them that the game was over at which point both Cameron and Clair laughed and House groaned.

"Damn woman… you sexy, evil woman…" he muttered and switched off the PSP.

He hopped off the bed and patted the mattress with his hand looking at Cameron.

"You are serious after all about this." She said looking at them.

"You know us, when we have something in our minds we have to do it…" said Clair and House shrugged.

"Come on, we don't have much time, Cuddy we'll probably come down here looking for me in a while." Said House impatiently and she shook her head.

"Ok…" she told them and sat on the bed while House dragged the ultrasound machine next to the bed.

"I hope it's not as stubborn as yesterday." Said Clair with a teasing smile.

"Don't worry; I talked some sense into it last night." Replied House in a serious tone and both women raised their eyebrows in question.

"I'm kidding, can we finish with this thing?" he asked impatiently and took a sit next to Cameron.

"Ok, ok." Replied Clair and placed some gel on Cameron's stomach and took the stick from the ultra sound machine and guided it on her stomach.

She looked at the screen without talking for a while and then turned to House with a grin on her face.

"Seriously, what did you do?" he asked him and he smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked cryptically and she frowned.

"Nope, not curious…" she said and Cameron slapped his arm.

"Do you always have to do that?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"What can I say…? I like to brag about my sex life." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I hope you enjoyed it because you are not going to have a sex life after that." She said, referring to his previous statement.

"Not fair!" he whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And, anyway, I thought we were here to find out the sex of the kid!" he said making both women look at the screen again.

"I really hope your daughter doesn't inherit your temper, it's annoying." Clair stated mater-of-factly.

"My what…?" asked House, eyes glued on the screen in front of him.

"Your daughter…" said Clair again with a wide smile.

"I'll be out!" she informed them and exited the room, leaving them alone.

Even when Clair exited the room to give them some privacy they didn't speak. Their eyes remained transfixed on the screen of the ultra sound machine.

They were having a girl…

How could this little piece of information make them feel like that?

She was ecstatic about the news. She was sure that she would be just as ecstatic if it was a boy, she just wanted to know.

She wasn't so sure about House though. She turned to look at him and saw a look that she had never seen before.

If she had seen this look directed to anyone else she would be extremely jealous, but seeing him looking at the image of their unborn baby this way made her heart swell.

His eyes were shining (later he would deny that of course) and were glued to the screen. And it was at that moment that she found out what he really wanted.

If it was possible the great Gregory House had fallen in love again. And the strange thing was that he hadn't even seen the little person that had managed to steal his heart this time.

House didn't know what to do when he heard Clair's words.

The only thing he could do was stare at the screen in front of him.

Truth be told he wanted a girl from the beginning although he would never tell Allison.

He knew that she would manage to take from him everything he had to give. And he would be happy about it. And if she looked like Allison too then he was sure that she would be his undoing. And he would love every minute of it…

She watched him carefully as a small smile found its way to his lips.

She reached out and caught his hand in her smaller one making him turn his attention to her.

When his eyes connected with hers he couldn't help the wide grin from reaching his lips.

She smiled back just as widely and he leaned towards her to place the tenderest of kisses on her forehead.

"Sooo, you wanted a girl after all…" she commented with a teasing smile.

"Who me?" he said defensively and averted his gaze but her hand on his cheek made him look at her again.

Her soft smile made him smile back and she captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you…" she mumbled against his lips when they broke the kiss and he gave her one of his small smiles. He tightened his arms around her waist and pecked the tip of her nose.

He printed some ultra sound pictures, switched the machine off and returned to his position next to Cameron.

But at that moment the door burst open revealing a very furious Cuddy.

"You are supposed to be doing your clinic hours!" she yelled once she entered the room.

"And I am doing exactly that Dr. Cuddles!" he said excitedly making Cuddy eye him suspiciously.

"What are you two doing down here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you, I am completing my clinic hours. Allison is my patient." House stated matter-of-factly.

"Is everything all right?" Cuddy asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, everything is alright, House is just being an idiot." Stated Cameron.

"Hey! Not in front of the kid!"He exclaimed and leaned down so that his head was hovering above Cameron's belly.

"Don't listen to your mommy, she is just making jokes. Daddy is a genius!" he said in a low tone and Cameron felt her respond to his voice immediately.

He saw the frown on her face and got concerned at once.

"What?" he asked, his hand moving to rest on her belly.

"She moves when you talk…" she said and the frown on her face quickly turned into a smile.

"I guess you are a genius too." He said again in the same low tone.

"You are having a girl?" asked Cuddy who was still standing near the door.

"Yeap!" replied House proudly, catching Cuddy of guard by the tone he used.

"Congratulations!" she said to both of them with a genuine smile on her face.

"And now you can go back to completing your clinic hours." She said turning serious again and looking at House.

"But mommy! It's my lunch break and Clair is waiting for us!" House whined and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cuddy exhaled loudly trying to control her temper.

"I thought I saw her with Foreman but I was in a hurry to find you and I didn't pay much attention… fine, you can go. But you'll spend the rest of the day down here." She said seriously.

"Yes mistress…" replied House mockingly, bowing his head.

"House…" she warned and exited the room leaving them alone again.

Before Cameron could say anything House placed his fingers against her lips, stopping her, and pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

He dialed a number and waited till the person on the other end answered.

"Clinic, now! You know where my name tag is." He said and before the other person could answer he switched off his phone.

Cameron raised her eyebrows in question and he smirked.

"Kutner." He said simply "Come on, let's go!" he added before she could say anything about him taking advantage of his employees again.

They made their way to the cafeteria, bought their lunch and found Clair sitting with Foreman.

"Hey, you are here too!" exclaimed House when he spotted Foreman sitting next to Clair.

"Be nice!" warned Cameron and went to greet Foreman.

She sat opposite them and House sat on a chair next to her.

The three doctors were discussing while House kept looking at Clair and Foreman, watching every move, analyzing their body language, putting the pieces of another puzzle together.

It was when Foreman's pager went off and he excused himself that Cameron noticed the devilish smirk on House's lips.

"Don't say it…" she told him, poking his chest with her finger.

"You totally did it!" he said through laughter and loud enough that a few heads turned their way.

Clair blushed furiously confirming his suspicions and making him laugh even harder.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and continued laughing.

"You are so going to pay for this…" muttered Clair under her breath and kicked his left sin under the table.

"Hey! Don't abuse the cripple!" he said and turned to Cameron who was looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"What did I do?" he asked with a frown.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously.

"You are so sleeping on the couch." Commented Clair with a smirk, having recovered from House's first statement.

"I don't care, you are sleeping with him!" he exclaimed again but then turned to look at Cameron cautiously.

She just shook her head at his actions, a smile on her lips.

At that point Clair's pager went off and she sighed heavily.

"Even on my day off I can't find some peace…" she mumbled while checking her pager.

"Shame… you have to make a deal with the fetuses, you know, schedule when you want them to come out." He said plainly earning a glare from Clair.

"This is serious, I have to go…" she said and got up from her chair.

She hugged Cameron goodbye and waved at House before exiting the cafeteria.

House glanced at Cameron who was already up and making her way to the elevators.

"You are so sleeping on the couch." She repeated Clair's words and he scoffed.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently and she laughed at his expression.

"I was just kidding, you had to see your face!" she said and entered the elevator with him following behind her.

"Now you are playing jokes on me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeap!" she said smugly and as the elevator started its ascend he pressed the stop button and pinned her to the wall behind her with his body.

"What a way to treat the father of your unborn child…" he muttered against her lips before capturing them with his own in a searing kiss leaving them both breathless.

"So, will you make me sleep on the couch?" he asked in a low tone sending shivers down her spine.

"No…" she breathed out and he smirked.

"Good…" he said before placing one last tender kiss on her lips.

He then pushed the stop button again and stood right next to her.

_It's going to be a long day… _she thought to herself when she saw the smirk on his face.


	9. Hectic Saturday

Hi everyone! :)

New chapter finished and I decided to post it before going to bed. Not much take place in this one but it has some kind of a clue of what's to come on the next chapters.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments and everyone who reads this story :) I'm open to suggestions about the baby's name 'cause till now I haven't thought of a good one yet... :p

So, on with the story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hectic Saturday**

"Have you seen my new PSP?" shouted House from down the hall in exasperation.

He had searched every place that it could possibly be yet he hadn't found what he was looking for.

"Are you sure you brought it with you? Maybe you left it at the hospital…" Cameron said and entered their bedroom only to find House lying on the floor and looking under the bed.

"Well, I know it's not there." She said, trying really hard to stifle her laughter.

He picked his head out and looked at her from his position on the floor.

"You don't know that… maybe you could come down here and help me look." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You are insatiable!" she commented through laughter and he smirked.

He stood up with her help and lied on the bed dragging her with him and making her straddle him.

She rested her palms on his chest and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips to which he willingly responded to.

"You should check your office…" she mumbled against his lips and rested her forehead against his.

"You mean our office or the one at the hospital?" he asked and tried to capture her lips again but she had moved back.

"The one at the hospital…"

"Already have… do you think Kutner took it?" he asked skeptically, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Right… because that's what he does all the time at work. He plays with your PSP." She replied and laced her fingers with his.

"Maybe…" said House and they both fell quiet after that, just looking at one another.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

She lied next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We could watch a movie… Or we could place the books that are still in the living room on the bookshelf in our office." She replied and he cringed.

"Nooo… do you have to spoil the mood?" he asked and tilted his head to the right in order to look at her.

"It's been three weeks since we moved here and our books are still in the living room!" she exclaimed.

"I was bored!" he said defensively.

"You are always bored but you did put your guitars at their place." She challenged.

"I couldn't leave them at the hallway, what if someone knocked them down!" he said incredulously like she had just said the craziest thing in the world.

"But you can leave the books at the living room." she said, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't reply he just stared at her, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"What now?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing, you are just cute when you get frustrated." He replied making her pout.

"I'm not frustrated!" she stressed out making the smirk on his lips grow even bigger.

"Fine! Maybe a little… but those books are there for three weeks!" she repeated.

"Get up then, we are going to put them in their place." He said and grabbed his cane from the floor.

They finished almost an hour later and it proved to be a very difficult task to complete since he kept complaining all the time.

Now they were just sitting on the couch in their living room, her head resting on his left thigh and his fingers laced through her hair.

They were just enjoying their closeness when their pagers went off simultaneously. House groaned but made no move to see who was paging him.

"That can't be good…" mumbled Cameron but didn't move either.

"I bet a hundred that this is Cuddy and she wants us to treat one of the benefactors…"

"Then you should go…" she said sleepily.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Your pager went off too…" he said seriously "and if she is going to drag me to the hospital on a Saturday you are coming with." He added and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why does she want me? You have your team…" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"She doesn't trust them yet. Remember the time when she asked you to do my paperwork? This is even more important for the hospital ergo she paged you too."

"But I don't want to go…" she whined childishly.

The phone rang before House could make a comment and he took the wireless phone that was on the coffee table and answered.

"What do you want Cuddy?" he asked before person on the other end could talk.

"_You saw my page and didn't answer?" _she shrieked.

"No, we didn't see it we just assumed it was you…" he replied nonchalantly.

"_You'd better get your ass here because I swear that if the patient dies you'll never get out of the clinic. And tell Cameron that I want her here too." _ She demanded.

"Who is that guy?" he asked with exasperation.

"_If you had been to the last fundraiser you would have met him. On second thought, you wouldn't have because I wouldn't have let you near him." _She said matter of factly.

"Sorry, I need more details…"

"_House! The guy donated __500,000 dollars to the hospital what else do you want to know?" _she asked impatiently.

"Ok! Stop bitching, we'll be there in half an hour…" he said and before Cuddy could say anything else he had hang up.

"So?"

"Judging by Cuddy's tone the guy is already in a coma…" he replied.

She sighed and got up from the couch helping him up as well.

"Let's go change then."

"Damn, there goes the plan to have hot, wild sex in the backyard…" he said wistfully.

"That was never going to happen anyway!" she yelled at him from the bedroom and he shook his head, following her in the room.

When they reached the hospital they found his team already in the conference room. Foreman was there as well, brewing some coffee despite the fact that it was too late for coffee.

"Hello kiddies! Now that daddy is home we can start the differential." He said once he entered the conference room followed by Cameron.

"What are you doing here, did he drag you with him?" asked Foreman when he saw her and went to give her a hug.

"Nope, Cuddy paged me… Important patient you see." She replied with a weak smile. He smiled back and they all sat around the table for the differential while House went straight to the whiteboard to write down the symptoms.

"Yes! I told you that he was in a coma." He said smugly looking at Cameron who rolled her eyes.

"You are glad that our patient is in a coma?" asked Thirteen disbelievingly.

"Nope, but I am glad that I guessed it just by listening to Cuddy's tone on the phone." He replied with the same smug expression.

"Sooo, any ideas?" asked House once he had written all the symptoms down.

Everyone started saying their opinions while House kept shooting them down. It had been nine hours and they were still at the same point while their patient kept deteriorating constantly. Every test they did came back negative or inconclusive and they were running out of time.

And as time passed by House became grumpier.

"Are you sure you are looking at the same symptoms as the rest of us?" he said to Kutner, his voice rising a little.

Kutner just sighed and looked away not wanting to irritate him more.

"There is something else…" he said thoughtfully running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what is that something else?" asked Thirteen who was starting to get really impatient.

"If I knew I would have told you!" He shouted making his new team flinch while Cameron and Foreman remained silent, without reacting.

"I'm going to run some more tests…" said Taub, trying to get as far away from House as possible.

"I'm going to schedule another MRI…" said Thirteen following Taub out of the conference room.

"What are you going to do?" House asked Kutner in irritation and turned his back to them, looking at the whiteboard.

"I'm going to take a better history… And I'm sending Kutner to the Lab." said Foreman and exited the room as well with Kutner, leaving Cameron and House behind.

She got up from her chair and walked towards him, lacing her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades. He didn't respond at the beginning but after some moments he caught her hand in his and span her around so that his arms were around her waist, his hands resting on her swollen belly and her back pressed against his chest.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sighed while she studied the symptoms.

"Yelling at them isn't going to help…" she said softly, her hands coming to rest on his against her belly.

He sighed again and placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder.

They stayed there for several minutes, just holding each other without talking or moving.

Meanwhile outside the conference room Taub, Kutner and Thirteen where contemplating whether or not to enter the office.

"I'm not going in, he is going to yell again…" said Kutner while his eyes remained transfixed on the couple inside the room.

"Yeah, right, he is going to bite your head off." Mocked Thirteen but didn't make a move to enter.

"How does she do that?" asked Taub ignoring completely his colleagues' conversation.

They looked at him and then back at the couple in the room.

"I have no idea… but she is really good at it." Commented Thirteen.

"Maybe we should keep her here during differentials…" suggested Kutner and both Thirteen and Taub raised their eyebrows.

"She was in the room during the differential and he was still a jerk. It doesn't matter if she is in the room. The guy will still be a jerk to everyone else…" Thirteen said.

"Yeah, but how does she do that? I mean, look at him!" said Taub in amazement.

A loud cough made them turn around and they saw Foreman standing there with his eyebrows raised waiting for an explanation.

"We didn't do anything!" they chorused all together and he shook his head.

"He'd better not hear all those things because you'll never hear the end of it." He said and moved in order to enter the conference room but House immerging out made him stop.

"Did anyone of you check his lungs?" he asked once he saw them.

"His lungs?" asked Kutner.

"His lungs, yes. Did you do a biopsy?" he asked again.

"A biopsy?" asked Kutner again making House roll his eyes.

"If you repeat everything I say this conversation will last twice as long. Did you do a biopsy?" he demanded forcefully.

They all shook their heads 'no' and he scoffed.

"You idiots! I thought I told you to check his lungs!" he shouted making a few heads turn to look at them.

"Why would we…"

"Because he has Wegener's! The coma has nothing to do with the disease it was because of trauma. A fact that the relatives forgot to mention. How can you forget something like that?" he was yelling again now and everyone was just looking at him, not daring to interrupt him.

"Greg…" she said softly and he turned to look at her.

He exhaled heavily, trying to relax and quell down his nerves.

"Just do the damn biopsy to confirm and prescribe corticosteroids…" he said and moved in the conference room again, Cameron and Foreman close behind him.

"Nice one." Said Foreman once they were inside.

House looked at him and motioned towards Cameron.

Foreman looked at her suspiciously.

"I called his wife… apparently they forgot to say to the paramedics that when he fainted he was on the ladder and that he banged his head on the floor. We saw the swelling on the MRI but we thought that it was from the disease… and we were wrong." She explained and Foreman nodded.

"After that every other symptom fitted." She added.

"Thankfully we can go home now... it's 8 o'clock in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"See you on Monday…" said Foreman after picking up his laptop and left them alone in the conference room again.

Cameron moved in the room and sat on his good leg. His arms found their way around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If Cuddy dares to call tomorrow I swear that she is not going to like what's to happen…" he said and she smiled tiredly.

"You should have gone home…" he said softly and she turned to look at him.

"It's ok…" she mumbled sleepily.

"No it's not… you should be asleep by now." He said and tightened his embrace.

"I'll sleep when we get home. It's Sunday tomorrow. Well… today." She said and closed her eyes momentarily.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go… We need to get you to bed because if she wakes up she won't let you sleep." He said and she smiled against his shoulder.

They got up and moved towards the elevators when House remembered what he was looking for when they were at home.

"Damn, I forgot my PSP again… Go to the car and I'll be there in a minute." He said and she nodded.

He found his PSP in his drawer and made his way back to the elevators and to the parking lot.

What he didn't notice though was a dark haired woman who was standing behind the nurses' station of the fourth floor and watched him as he made his way to the elevators again, oblivious to her stare and intentions…


	10. Things change

Helloooo!

Finally an update, hope I didn't take too long.. Thank you all for reading my story and for all your reviews and comments!

Just so you know, this story ignores the two last episodes of season 4, so Wilson and Amber are together... After this chapter it will become a liiiittle angsty.. Ok, not a little, a lot (:p) but things will return to normal again ;) Oh, and sorry for the mini cliffhanger in this chapter, I promise I'll update soon :p

Ok, on with the story now.. :)

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Things change **

Sunday went by in a blur since they slept most of the day to recover from the previous night's events. The patient was out of the coma and responding well to treatment as Cuddy informed them the next day around noon.

Monday morning came a lot faster than any of them would have liked. Of course House kept changing hiding places in order to stay as far away from Cuddy as possible when they reached the hospital while Cameron was working at the busy ER.

During lunch time she made her way to his office but he was nowhere to be found. She entered and sat behind his desk.

Her eyes fell on the stack of his mail and she couldn't suppress the small smile from reaching her lips.

She took one envelope in her hands and opened it snorting when she saw that it was another request for a speech.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" his voice came from the door, catching her attention.

"What can I say? I must be a masochist or something…" she said sarcastically and got up from his chair.

"Are you here to feed me?" he asked as he moved in the room to place his arms around her waist.

"Sort of… How is the patient doing?"

"Kutner said that he is doing well." He replied nonchalantly.

"You haven't even passed outside his room, have you?" she asked him in amusement.

"Nope… His room is not near any of my hiding places." He said matter-of-factly and she laughed.

"You are unbelievable! Come on; let's go to my office, Cuddy we'll probably come here to get you soon." She said and laced her fingers with his in order to drag him out of his office.

So now he was sitting on the couch in her office, TV switched on to General Hospital and a sandwich in his hand while she sat next to him and ate her lunch in silence.

"Don't you have patients to look?" he asked her suddenly making her turn and look at him.

"Nope, I have a meeting with Cuddy in about half an hour." She said looking back at the TV but he turned to look at her very intrigued by what she had said.

"Why does Cuddy want to see you?" he asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me…" she replied never taking her eyes off the TV.

He had heard something through the hospital's grapevine but he thought it was just a rumor. But, judging by this meeting he was starting to believe what he had heard.

He didn't say anything though; he just turned his attention back to the TV. He was going to find out eventually.

"Got to go…" announced Cameron some minutes later and she exited the office leaving House there alone.

But he didn't stay there for long. He grabbed his cane and made his way to Wilson's office.

He opened the door without knocking and entered the office.

"What have you heard…" he started but stopped abruptly when he saw his best friend on the couch making out like teenagers with Amber.

He brought his hand up and covered his eyes.

"I think that you just traumatized me for life!" he exclaimed making the couple roll their eyes at his childish behavior in annoyance.

"Do you ever knock?" asked Amber and got up from the couch.

"That's a lame question." House said, his hand still covering his eyes.

"You can look now. And stop acting like a five year old!" Wilson said making House scoff.

"Why did you come here anyway?" he asked House who had moved inside the room and was now sitting in the chair behind Wilson's desk.

"O, yeah, what have you heard about Cooper?"

"The head of the Immunology Department?" asked Wilson who had moved in order to sit in one of the chairs that were in front of the desk.

"Yeap…"

"You heard the rumor about the sexual harassment too? I thought that one of the nurses started that one because he hadn't agreed to go out with her." He said thoughtfully.

"I thought so too but Cuddy wanted to talk to Allison today…" House replied.

"Just because she had a meeting with Cuddy doesn't mean that the rumor is true." Clarified Wilson.

"Maybe House is right…" said Amber making the two men turn to look at her.

"You agree with me?" asked House incredulously and she glared.

"As far as I know he was in a relationship with one of the doctors from the hospital I work at. Turned out pretty badly though…" she said with a shrug.

"How badly?" House asked curiously.

"Major fight that took place at the hospital… She accused him of cheating on her and hitting on his patients." She replied.

"Maybe the rumor is true after all…" mumbled House skeptically.

"Even if it is true Cuddy is going to bring in the best lawyers in order to protect the hospital and you know that. She'll do everything for the hospital's good even if it means that she has to cover up Cooper's actions." Wilson said seriously.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that she won't fire him after clearing his name." House replied and made his way to the door.

"I'll let you two kiddies play. I'm going to find out what Cuddy wants from Allison. Bye-bye!" he said and slammed the door behind him leaving them alone again.

"He is up to something, isn't he?" asked Amber looking at Wilson.

He sighed and went to sit next to her on the couch again.

"Yeah…" he muttered rubbing his hand over his face.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" she asked, changing the subject. He couldn't do anything else but nod and follow her to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile House was outside of Cuddy's office. He was really tempted to storm in there but he knew that Cameron was not going to like that so he stayed outside.

He was waiting for at least ten minutes when he felt a hard poke against his ribs.

"Ouch! Are you crazy?" he asked, clearly annoyed, and turned to look around only to see Cuddy looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked inquisitively.

He narrowed his eyes and looked from the closed office door to Cuddy.

"No, the right question is what are **you **doing here? You are supposed to be in there." He said pointing at her office.

"And you are supposed to be in the clinic but yet here you." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Where is Allison? I thought she was in there with you." he said impatiently.

"She was, but now she is back at the ER doing her job. Something you never do…"

"Oh, please! Then what was I doing here on Saturday night? We left at 8 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud!" he shouted making a few heads turn their way.

Cuddy tried really hard to control her temper something really hard to do.

"Why don't you go and find Cameron? I can't deal with you right now…" she said in defeat and turned to go to her office without waiting for his answer.

House smirked smugly and started making his way to the ER to find Cameron and of course to find out what they had discussed with Cuddy.

He found her stitching a guy's arm and went to stand right behind her.

"I know you are here, this trick isn't going to work again." She said calmly without turning back to look at him.

"Damn… I must find a new one then." He said casually and sat on the bed looking at the young man suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked him, pointing at his arm.

"I was using a saw to cut an old tree and…"

"You are an idiot!" he exclaimed without waiting to listen to the whole story.

"But I didn't tell you…" started the patient but he was interrupted again.

"No need to. Maybe if you tell me the whole story I'll think that you are a bigger idiot!" House said and looked at Cameron who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What did Cuddy tell you?" he asked ignoring the patient.

"We'll talk about this later." She said giving him a small smile and he nodded.

"My office. When you finish your sift." He said and turned to look at the patient again.

"Don't get any ideas…" he said and placed a kiss on Cameron's forehead making a few nurses stare after him in disbelief.

"Back to work people!" said Cameron and they all continued with what they were doing previously.

The patient still looked at her in disbelief.

"It's none of your business." She said sternly and he looked at his arm immediately making a small smirk appear on her lips.

Thirty minutes later she was in House's office expecting to find him there but he wasn't sitting behind his desk.

She was ready to turn and leave when she heard something hitting the glass door that led to the balcony.

She walked out of the office and to the balcony and found House sitting in one of the chairs that were out there.

"Care to join me?" he asked and patted the chair next to him.

She smiled and moved in order to sit next to him.

"Sooo?" he asked impatiently not caring to hide his curiosity.

She took and deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"She wants me to head the Immunology Department…" she said and turned to look at him.

He was staring intently at her but he didn't say anything.

"Please say something." She pleaded.

"The rumors about Cooper are true then? About the sexual harassment..." he asked and she frowned, expecting him to say something else.

"I'm afraid so… It was a patient. She sued and now Cuddy is trying to find a way to cover this up. She has every lawyer of this hospital working on the case. After everything is settled he is out of here…"

"What did you say to her?" he asked watching her expression carefully.

"About Cooper?" she asked in confusion.

"I don't give a damn about him. About the job…"

"That I'll have to think about it." She said and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You will think about it? You can't stay at the ER forever Allison, you know that. And this is what you have been waiting for. She was going to give you the job eventually even if this thing hadn't happened." He said in a serious tone.

"You think?"

"No… I know." He said and extended his hand to her.

She put her smaller hand in his and he pulled her to him, making her sit on his good leg.

"I'm only going to say this once so better store it in your memory." He said looking deeply into her eyes "You have become a great doctor and I am sure that you will be an even better one as time passes by. But you have to take this opportunity. Got it?"

She smiled and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"Got it…" she replied and rested her head on his shoulder while he held her close to his body.

They stayed there for several minutes till a door sliding open got their attention and they looked at the next balcony only to see Wilson and Amber coming out of his office in a lip lock.

"What's the matter with you two today?" shouted House making them jump.

"House!" exclaimed Wilson in irritation and then noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Allison!" he said again in the same high pitched tone.

"Hello to you too." She said with a smirk that matched House's.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on today and your faces are attached all the time?" he asked again, raising his eyebrows for effect.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Amber glaring at him.

"No reason…" he said innocently.

"I'm going back inside." she said and left the balcony while Wilson remained there looking at his friend.

"It's kind of an anniversary…" replied Wilson, running his fingers through his hair.

House was ready to say something again but Wilson's raised hand stopped him.

"I don't need to hear anything about my ex wives. I'm going back in." he said and followed Amber inside the room.

"He is no fun…" mumbled House and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Is your shift over?" he asked, the question almost muffled because of his position.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go home, I didn't sleep really well and I feel a little tired." She said and he nodded.

"But first, you are going to Cuddy to tell her that you'll take the offer." He said seriously and she sighed.

"I'll go…" she said and disentangled herself from his embrace.

"I'll be home in an hour or so…" he said and she nodded. She placed a kiss on his lips and went to inform Cuddy that she would take the job.

He stayed in his office for at least half an hour before he decided that he could leave half an hour earlier.

He had worked on Saturday so no harm done; he thought and started packing his stuff.

He was ready to leave when he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hello Greg…"


	11. A visit from the past

Hey, a new chapter for you just as I promised :)

The mystery person is revealed in this one. Don't hate me a lot! :p I promise that things are going to get better finally and I'm not going to complicate them... a lot... :p  
Thank you all for reading the story and taking the time to tell me what you think of it :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

So, let's proceed with the story!

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: A visit from the past**

He stood there, frozen at the same spot for what seemed like ages to him but in reality were mere seconds.

He thought that he would never have to hear this voice again in his life but apparently someone had other plans.

He couldn't move or talk. He just stayed there, rooted to his place, looking at the person that was standing at his office door.

Words failed him at that moment and he hated that feeling.

All he wanted to do was run away as fast as possible but for a strange reason he couldn't move.

"Aren't you going to greet me properly?" asked the person who had now moved and was standing a few feet away from him in the office.

"What are you doing here Stacy?" he finally asked in a gravely low tone.

"What a way to say hello." She said and moved closer to him but he backed away from her causing her to frown.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I think I asked you something…" he said in that same tone.

"The board wanted me to come. They said they have a major law suit. Funny thing, I thought it was you before I heard what the doctor had done." She replied and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm going to kill Cooper…" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing in my office though?" he asked, starting to grow impatient.

"I just wanted to see you…" she confessed, looking into his eyes.

He averted his gaze at once and caught his rucksack in his hand.

"Too bad, I'm going home for the day." He said and started making his way to the door but her hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Is it that bad that I wanted to see you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just one question… Where is Mark?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"He…" she paused and looked away "he isn't here…" she said and he pulled his hand free from her grasp.

"I think you answered your own question." He said seriously and exited his office, making his way to the parking lot as fast as he could.

The only thing he wanted to do was head home. That's all he wanted to do.

He reached his destination faster than he thought possible. He found Cameron on the couch in the living room, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and the TV turned on the news.

She heard him dropping his bag on the floor and she turned to look at him taking her glasses off.

"Hey…" she greeted him softly.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." She said but he didn't respond.

He walked slowly towards her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Greg…?" she said, noticing his weird behavior.

He didn't respond he just leaned towards her and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

His arms found immediately their way around her waist, tagging at the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

He pulled it off, their lips separating only to pull the t-shirt over her head.

He dropped it on the floor next to the couch as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Moments later it was resting on the floor next to her t-shirt.

His hands roamed all over her body while their lips remained in a passionate lip lock. Her hands laced through his short hair, holding his head in place while they kissed.

But soon her hands started their own exploration of his body, not that she didn't already know it by heart. They glided down his chest, teasing his nipples and moved to his belt buckle. She unzipped his pants and caressed him through the thin fabric of his boxers making him moan in her mouth.

Her hand slid inside his boxers, gripping his hard length and he groaned as she pumped him rhythmically. His arms remained around her waist till he could take no longer of this beautiful torture and he broke the kiss.

The look in her eyes when they made love was always his undoing.

He could look for hours in her beautiful green-blue eyes that turned so dark with desire and love every time they did this.

He got up and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down, throwing them on the floor and he returned on his position next to her.

He kissed all the way down, from her lips, to her neck, he nipped on her collarbone and moved lower to catch one of her nipples into his mouth making her arch her back towards him and moan loudly. He kissed her belly tenderly and slid his hands over her thighs taking her pajama bottoms and panties with him as he went lower.

He placed wet kisses on the skin of her inner thighs and he saw the goose bumps that erupted on her skin.

His hand had already found its way to her center, his thumb applying pressure on her clit while his fingers moved in and out of her wet core.

Her moans became louder by the minute. He moved on the couch in order to sit with his back resting against the cushions and she drew her to him, making her straddle him.

Her lips found his immediately and they molded together once more, swallowing their moans as he slid inside of her with ease.

She set a slow pace as they continued to kiss. His hands on each side of her belly and her hands resting against his chest feeling the fast rhythm of his heartbeat.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes looking straight into his blue orbs and she couldn't help the small smile from reaching her lips.

He smiled back at her, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on the skin of her belly while they moved together.

They could both feel their climaxes approach fast and his hand moved between their bodies, applying the right amount of pressure against her clit making her moan hard and close her eyes.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck while she moved relentlessly above him and he thrust hard and deep inside her.

Their movements grew erratic as they were really close to their mutual goal.

"Allison… look at me…" he managed to mumble and she pulled back in order to look into his eyes.

It was at that moment that he pressed harder against her clit making her cry out in pure bliss as she tumbled over the edge.

"Greg!" she shouted against his lips, her eyes connected with his.

A few hard thrusts later and he followed her over the edge, her still flattering muscles milking him till he had nothing else to give.

Her forehead dropped against his, both breathing heavily. His arms wrapped tightly around her body holding her as close to him as possible.

That was what he was thinking from the moment he left his office.

He wanted to feel her naked body against his; he wanted to have her in his embrace, to be complete…

He didn't know the reason why he just had to feel her.

He relaxed in her embrace and buried his head in her bosom while her hands laced through his hair caressing his scalp gently.

"What happened?" she asked softly but he didn't move from his position.

"Greg…" she said just as softly and he sighed.

He had to admit that he loved his name coming from her lips. He placed a kiss just below her collarbone.

"Nothing serious…" he lied and then turned to look at her.

Concern and worry was evident in her beautiful eyes. He kissed her forehead lovingly and caressed her belly.

"I'll sort it out." He said surely and she nodded.

"What happened with Cuddy?" he asked, changing the subject. Something that she didn't fail to notice but decided to dismiss it for now.

"Well, you are looking at the new head of the Immunology Department!" she stated proudly with a huge grin.

He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. _Words are overrated_ he thought as they continued kissing lazily.

"That means that I just had sex with the new head of the Immunology Department. Kinky…" he said, waggling his eyebrows at her and making her laugh.

"I guess someone is hungry here." He stated when he felt the movement against his palm.

"Well, you have to admit that she has a point…" said Cameron with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with her." He said and placed one last kiss on her lips.

"Let's go eat then!" he exclaimed but groaned as she got up at the loss of contact.

He retrieved his shirt from the floor and moved to their bedroom to change while Cameron dressed and went to the kitchen to check if their dinner was ready.

He found her preparing the salad when he entered the kitchen and he couldn't suppress the urge to wrap his arms around her waist.

She leaned into him tilting her head to place a kiss on his neck and turned her attention back to what she was doing while he remained there, his chest pressed to her back.

They ate in silence and then moved to the bedroom, both being really tired to do anything else.

She lied on her back while he rested his head on her right shoulder, his right leg between hers and his arm around her body, holding her tightly like she was his lifeline.

She titled her head in order to look at him only to find his eyes closed.

"Are you sure that everything is ok?" she asked him softly, making him open his eyes and look at her.

"Yeah…" he replied, nodding his head and he tightened his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere…" she mumbled and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I know…" he said and looked at her features as they relaxed.

It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep. He looked at her beautiful face, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She seemed so peaceful when she slept.

He listened to her even breathing and he closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him as well but every time he closed his eyes he saw things that he desperately wanted to forget so he snapped them open again.

Her movements caught his attention again. She had turned on her right side, her right hand under her pillow while the other rested against her side.

He looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him and he sighed.

What would happen when she found out that Stacy was back at the hospital? How would she react?

He was worried. Worried about her and the baby. Her blood pressure had skyrocketed once in the past and she hadn't been under any particular stress at the time. If that happened again it could cause many problems.

He couldn't tell her… He just couldn't…

He moved so that he was lying on his back but his head was to the same level as her belly, his left cheek resting against it.

"Hey little one…" he whispered not wanting to wake Cameron up. He was ready to continue talking but he heard the sound from the answering machine.

He thought that it was Wilson calling him to tell him about something he had forgotten but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"_Greg…"_

The voice that sounded through the speakers made shivers ran down his spine. And not in a good way…

He should have changed his phone number when they moved. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"_You have a new team! I didn't expect that to happen. I asked one of them if you still had the same phone number…" _she paused, waiting for him to pick up the phone probably but when that didn't happen she continued.

"_Look, I know that you've been through a lot after I left again but… I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. Is it that bad?"_ she exhaled loudly and paused. _"Fine… who am I trying to kid? I want to do more than talking but I'll take whatever you are willing to give for now." _

Another long pause. He really didn't like where this was going.

"_Just… call me when you get the message. __As for Mark he is filing for divorce. You must be happy about that, last time you did everything you could to break us up. Please don't shut me out again… I want to try again… Just call me…" _

That last sentence made his blood freeze in his veins. This couldn't be happening again. Ok, the last time he was the one who had started it but now things were different. He felt different.

He got up as quietly as he could and erased the message from the answering machine and then returned back to the bed.

When he saw her in his office the only thing that passed through his mind was how to protect Allison from this and nothing else.

He had finally managed to close the door to his past and move on. But now his past was knocking on that door and although his feelings were clear he was sure that Stacy wasn't going to back down easily even if she knew about his relationship and the baby.

On the contrary, he was sure, if she knew she would try even harder to win him back.

He knew though that she wouldn't succeed. He loved Allison more than anything in this world. She had managed to make him happy again, even happier than he was before the infarction. Actually, he was sure that no one in the past had managed to bring him the amount of happiness that she had. And he loved their baby too. He wanted to be there for them both. He wasn't going to do anything stupid. He couldn't afford to lose them…

The faint movement against his cheek caught his attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… forgot that we were talking." He said in a low tone.

"I think that we are in trouble though. You'll have to help. Wait… scratch that, you can't help…" he sighed and he felt her move again.

"Wanna hear a story? You do probably… Sooo, when daddy was younger he was in a relationship with another lady. Mind you, that was before I met your mommy so no harm done. Well, daddy was with that lady. It was good I guess at the beginning but we were both so self centered and workaholics that we spent half the time fighting and half making up. You don't need the details, trust me on that…"

He stopped for a while and felt her move again.

"I guess you like the story… this part isn't good though. 'Cause that lady we were talking about made a really bad decision. And now daddy has half his right thigh muscle. I guess I can't chase you around… but I am really good at hide and seek, I'll teach you all the great hiding places and we can hide from Cuddy together!"

He said the last part a little louder making Allison stir in her sleep and he stopped talking for a while till he was sure that she was sound asleep.

"Shhh… we almost woke up your mother. Where was I? Oh, yeah… you don't need to know had happened after that lady left. But after that your mom came to work for me. Don't tell her that, but she had one of the best resumes I had seen. Well, that your uncle Jimmy had seen. So, after many years of me being my usual stubborn self I gave in to her. '_Who on his right mind wouldn't?_' you'll say and you'll be right."

He stopped again waiting for her to move and she didn't disappoint him. He felt the soft movement against his cheek again and he smiled. He had read that fetuses react to the voices they hear but he never expected it to be that way.

"I've never said this to anyone… but probably she is the best thing that has ever happened to me… You'll say _'Why don't you say it to her?' _but what do you know? You are only 6 and a half months old and in the womb might I add. Your mommy is the exact opposite of that lady and I don't even know why she even looked at me let alone love me… But I am one lucky… I'm not supposed to complete this sentence 'cause no matter how much she loves me she will kill me for teaching you bad words." He said pressed his cheek more firmly against her belly.

He didn't know why he did this but it felt right.

If anyone had come to him and told him that he talked to fetuses he would mock him and send him to the psyche ward for a checkup.

But for some unexplainable reason this felt right. And every time he felt his daughter respond to his voice and move he felt something that he couldn't place yet.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was too late to be up.

"Your mommy is also going to kill daddy for keeping you up so late. We need to sleep…"

He moved quietly not wanting to disturb Allison's sleep and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Goodnight…" he mumbled and moved so that he was lying on his left side.

She moved in her sleep, lying on her left side as well and he wrapped his arms around her waist his chest pressed against her back.

He kissed her head and closed his eyes, her warmth and even breathing finally lulling him to sleep.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he was going to do anything to protect them from what was about to come…


	12. Hiding

Hello people!

New chapter ready :) Well, not much action in this one but there is going to be a lot in the next chapters I asure you :p  
Thank you all for reading my story and taking the time to review, I really like to read what you think of the story :)

and now, let's move on with the plot :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hiding **

"What the hell where you thinking?" yelled a furious House as he stormed into Cuddy's office the next morning.

"Excuse me?" asked Cuddy, confusion evident in her voice.

"You brought her back?! What were you thinking?" he yelled again and he saw the recognition in her eyes.

"You saw her…" she said in a low tone.

"Of course I saw her! What did you think, that I wasn't going to find out eventually?" he asked furiously, his eyes flaring.

"Will you just calm down for a while so we can talk?" she said, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Are you kidding me Lisa?" he yelled louder this time making her assistant enter the room.

"Dr. Cuddy is everything alright?" she asked, looking at House warily.

"Yeah, everything is fine, you can go." Cuddy replied reassuringly with a small smile.

"I want her out of here. Now." He said in a gravely low tone.

Cuddy was sure that she had never seen him like this. He was so furious that she was sure he could do something stupid.

"I can't send her away House… the board requested for her assistance and I could do nothing but agree." She said slowly, studying his expression.

"You don't understand do you?" he shouted in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then explain it to me!" she said, her own voice starting to rise.

"Nothing good is going to come out of this." He said, lowering his voice a little and looking seriously into her eyes.

"Why?" she asked never dropping his gaze.

"Don't you see why she is back? She is going to destroy everything again!" he exclaimed and Cuddy looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"She came to see me, she left a message at my answering machine…" he started to ramble but she stopped him.

"She's married!" she exclaimed this time.

"It didn't stop her the last time! And Mark filed for divorce." He said through gritted teeth and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you still obsessing over her?" she asked making him laugh in disbelief. Well, that wasn't a reaction she was expecting from him.

"Are you kidding me again? You think that I'm going to leave Allison for her?" he asked and she looked away, not daring to look straight in his eyes.

"You do…" he whispered and rubbed his hand over his face.

"I…" she started but he raised his hand and she stopped.

"I would never do that to Allison… never…" he said in the same low tone that made shivers ran down her spine.

His tone and the look in his eyes as he said the last sentence made her regret her last words.

"I want her out of here..." he repeated again making her sigh.

"And I told you that I can't do this…" she said tiredly.

"I swear that if anything happens to Allison or the baby because of her that I am not going to be responsible for my actions…" he said looking straight into her eyes a look so dark and emotionless that she was sure she had never seen in his eyes again.

After that he didn't expect an answer. He just stormed out of her office slamming the door behind him.

Cuddy sighed and buried her head in her hands.

This wasn't going to end well and she knew it.

She picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's number.

"_Dr. Wilson…" _came the voice from the other end.

"You need to talk to House, calm him down."

"_Cuddy? What's wrong? Why do I need to…" _he started but she cut him off before he could complete his sentence.

"Stacy is here and House is freaking out." She informed him.

"_What?!"_ came Wilson's surprised tone _"What is she doing here?"_

"The board wanted her for Cooper's case… And House is furious! He marched into my office this morning demanding that I send her away." She explained and she heard Wilson sigh.

Wilson was ready to say something but then the sound of a door slamming shut sounded through the phone.

"I don't care to whom you are talking to, hang up now!" sounded House angry voice.

"_I'll call you later…" _he said to Cuddy and he did as his friend requested.

House sat heavily on one of the chairs in front of his friend's desk. He hooked his cane at the edge of the desk and covered his face with his left palm.

Wilson looked at his friend cautiously, studying him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

House exhaled loudly and removed his hand from his face.

"She's back…" he mumbled averting his gaze from his friend's inquisitive stare. "But you probably already know that." He said angrily.

"I didn't, I just found out. Just because she's back though doesn't mean that…"

"Have you all gone crazy today?" he asked interrupting his friend and glaring at him.

"House… what is she going to do?" Wilson said tentatively, watching closely at his friend's reaction.

House huffed and got up from the chair, pacing in front of the office, trying to control his temper.

Suddenly he stopped and leaned over the desk, bracing himself with his hands.

"Do you know that she came to find me last night? Do you know that Mark is filing for divorce? Do you know that she called at my place last night?" he asked through greeted teeth.

Wilson's eyes widened in surprise at what he heard.

"Who picked up the phone?"

"She left a message… Allison was asleep thankfully and I erased it before she could listen to it." He replied and sat back down on the chair.

Wilson eyed him suspiciously.

"Why didn't you want her to listen to the message?" he asked with a frown making House scoff.

"She's pregnant! What do you think will happen when she finds out? She'll probably stress out for no reason and I don't even want to think of what's going to happen after that!" he yelled at Wilson and it was then that he understood what this was all about.

"You don't care about Stacy… you care about how Allison will react to her being here." He said as realization hit him.

House looked away and buried his head in his hands again.

"You love her!" stated Wilson pointing his finger towards him.

"Of course I love her you moron, she is carrying my child!" exclaimed House, glaring at his friend again.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He just expected that House would dodge the question or just nod; he wasn't expecting him to actually answer.

"You really don't care about Stacy anymore…" he said once he recovered from the shock of House's admission.

"You were expecting that I would run behind her like a lost puppy if she came back again?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can you blame me? Last time you were acting like a mad man!"

"Last time I didn't have Allison… last time I wasn't expecting a baby… last time I wasn't over the idea of me and her together." He admitted in a whisper.

"Wow…" muttered Wilson making House roll his eyes in annoyance.

He stood up, took his cane and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" exclaimed Wilson, standing up as well.

"To hide! Judging by last night's message she is going to be looking for me today. Bye Jimmy boy!" he said and exited Wilson's office leaving him alone again.

He made his way to Cameron's office. He knew that she would be at the ER but he went there anyway. He needed a place where Stacy wouldn't look for him and Cameron's office was the perfect choice.

He sat on the chair behind her desk and switched on the TV. He put his feet on the desk and laid back, his eyes glued on the screen.

But soon he lost interest in what he was watching and he closed his eyes.

She didn't have a TV in there at the beginning. She put one after they started dating and he started sneaking in her office in order to hide and avoid doing his job.

It was a good hiding place, one that even Wilson didn't know. Well, that was before everyone found out about his relationship with Cameron.

Now he was sure that Cuddy had found out that he was hiding in there but had never barged in. She called though, asking Cameron if he was in there. She never gave him away of course and Cuddy kept looking at other places for him.

She always believed Cameron when she told her that he wasn't there. He was tempted to make a comment every time she lied to their boss but every time he decided against it. He was sure that the moment he made that comment she would rat him out just to tease him.

He smirked at the idea. Maybe he would try it someday.

Suddenly he heard the door as it opened and closed quietly.

_Definitely her… _he thought to himself and waited for her reaction.

She didn't talk. She just walked deeper into the room and sat next to where his feet were resting on the desk. She glided her hand from his ankle to his knee and rested it there waiting for him to react.

He opened his eyes and found her looking back at him with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Hiding again?" she asked the smirk never leaving her lips.

"You know me too well…" he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Her hand moved in small circles on his knee. She studied his face as his eyes remained closed for a few minutes. He seemed tired… she hadn't seen him this tired in a very long time and she knew that it wasn't just physical this time.

She wondered what haunted him this time but she wouldn't ask him. She would wait till he decided to talk to her.

His eyes opened again and connected with hers and she gave him a soft smile. He gave her a small smile and dropped his feet from the desk in order to move closer to her.

He leaned in and rested his head in her lap.

"Tired?" she asked him and laced her fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp gently.

"Mhm…" he mumbled closing his eyes at her soft touch.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought that your break was in an hour…" he mumbled again making her shake her head.

"You are the one that shouldn't be here." She said and he tilted his head in order to look at her.

"Now I'm hurt…" he said and laid his head on her lap again.

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"You poor baby…" she cooed at him.

"You didn't tell me what you are doing here…"

"I have some charting to do and I decided to finish with it today." She explained.

"You know, I think I have some of these too. Maybe you could, you know…" he trailed off and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really need to learn to do your own charting." She commented and he snorted.

"Right… who am I kidding?" she asked rhetorically.

He got up from her chair and went to lie on the couch instead turning the volume of the TV up.

"Just on time for General Hospital. Wanna watch?" he asked, retrieving a lollypop from his jacket pocket.

"I really have to finish with this charts." She said and sat down on the chair behind her desk.

"Killjoy…" he muttered and turned his attention back to the TV and she smiled at his antics.

It was much later that Cuddy knocked on Cameron's door.

House gave her a dark look when she entered something that didn't go unnoticed by Cameron but she decided to dismiss it for the time being.

"Dr. Cameron, I would like to know if you could move to the Immunology Department by the end of this week. Dr. Cooper has been suspended till the court decides about his case and the Immunology department is a mess right now." Cuddy said, looking only at Cameron and not daring to look towards House's direction.

"If you have someone to take over in the ER I have no problem to move to Immunology." Cameron replied.

"Dr. Evans will head the ER when you leave. She is a very competent doctor and I believe that there will be no problem with her adjusting."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Now that this is settled I have to go, there is a board meeting in ten minutes." She said and exited the office.

Cameron turned to look at House questioningly.

"You didn't skip clinic duty today?" she asked in surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked in bewilderment.

She didn't answer, just raised her eyebrows at him. When he didn't say anything and moved his attention back to the TV she got up and headed got the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, never averting his gaze from the TV.

"ER… I have to check some things there. What are you going to do?"

"Hide, of course…" he replied with a smirk and she exited the office with a smirk on her lips as well.


	13. Finding out

Hey everyone!

You asked for angst and I'm giving it to you :p Not as angsty as the next chapter but still..  
Thank you for you comments and reviews and of course for reading this! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

On with the story then...  
.

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own House MD... saddly _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Finding out **

House stayed at Cameron's office all day long till it was finally time for him to head home. He exited her office as quietly as he could and moved through the corridors of the hospital looking around him all the time to see if she was anywhere near him.

Thankfully, he reached his office without running into anyone of the ones he was avoiding. He looked around him and smirked smugly before opening his office door.

He walked inside only to be met by the one person he was desperately trying to avoid.

"Avoiding me?" she asked when his eyes met hers.

He looked at the door and then back at his desk.

"Last time I checked, that was **my **office. What are you doing in my chair?" he asked inquisitively, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you get my message?" she asked, deciding to dodgehis question.

He stopped and looked at her but didn't answer.

"You know, you always come at the worst times. I have to leave again!" he stated making a move to grab his PSP from the desk but she caught his wrist.

"Are you going to avoid me forever?" she asked looking straight into his eyes but he broke their eye contact.

"No, I'm going to avoid you till you leave." He stated and tried to pull his hand away but she had a firm grasp around his wrist.

"I'm not leaving till I get what I want…" she said in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want?" he asked, daring her to continue.

"You…" she stated simply and he laughed ironically.

He pulled his hand away and moved away from her.

"I thought we went through this the last time you were here. And then I sent you away. I thought that you would get the message but apparently you didn't."

"I'm not with Mark anymore…" she stated simply like that would make a difference.

"And who told you that I care? I didn't care the last time you were here and I sure as hell don't care now. The only difference is that now I don't care about you either." He said coldly and she just stared at him.

"You don't mean this…" she whispered and moved closer to him, trying to be near him but he backed away from her.

"I do mean this… I've finally managed to move on, get over the idea of us that was stuck in my head for years. I don't want you... and I don't love you anymore. I did in the past but not anymore." He stated calmly and he waited for her reaction but none came.

"You can't mean this Greg…" she said and tried to catch his hand in hers again but he pulled it away.

"But I can… Just stay away from me while you are here." He said and grabbed his rucksack and helmet.

He could see that she was on the verge of tears but he didn't do anything.

He was almost out of the door when he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Oh, and something else. Don't call at my home number again; you are disturbing my daughter's sleep." He said and before she could say anything he was out of the office.

But as he walked towards the parking lot and thought about his last sentence he believed that he had made a big mistake there. He didn't know how big but he was sure that he was going to find out.

He didn't go home immediately that night. He just drove his motorcycle for at least half an hour till he decided to head home.

He wanted to clear his mind, forget everything that was in his head and then go home to Allison.

He parked in the garage and walked to the front door. He entered their house and after dropping his rucksack by the door and his keys on the table he went to find her.

She wasn't in the leaving room and he headed to their bedroom where he could hear that the TV was switched on.

She wasn't in the room so he moved to the bathroom where the water of the shower was running.

He undressed and entered the shower. He laced his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her swollen belly.

She immediately leaned into his embrace, resting her back against his chest.

"Did Cuddy finally get you?" she asked and he chuckled.

He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder and hugged her closer to him.

"Nope! I have very good hiding places…" He mumbled and she smiled.

"Were you hiding in my office all day long?"

"Yes. Maybe Cuddy thought that I moved and she didn't come by again…" he replied to her question and although she wasn't completely convinced she didn't say anything.

"How long have you been in here? The water is getting cold…" he stated and she turned in his embrace in order to look into his eyes.

She placed a kiss on his lips and turned the shower off. She moved out of his embrace and the shower making him groan in protest. He followed her out taking a towel and draping it over her body.

He placed a towel around his waist as well and went to their bedroom to get a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

She followed him moments later and dressed into her pajama bottoms.

He had already worn his boxers and pajama bottoms but when he turned to take his t-shirt as well he didn't find it on the bed.

He turned to look at her only to find her dressed into his t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes roaming all over her body and he sighed.

"Do you always have to look better than I do in my t-shirts?" he asked her and outstretched his hand to her.

She willingly took it and moved closer to him, gliding her hands down his bare chest, a smug smirk on her lips.

"It is part of my charm…" she breathed out and captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

"Fine by me…" he said in a whisper once she broke the kiss.

"I'm going to the kitchen, do you want anything?" she asked him.

"Nope, I'm ok…" he replied and changed the channel.

When she returned she found him lying on his back, his head on her pillow.

"I thought that I was the one sleeping there." She commented with a raised eyebrow.

"You thought wrong…" he mumbled, his eyes closed.

She climbed on the bed and straddled his waist, her hands resting on his chest feeling his heartbeat against her palms.

He opened his eyes to look at her and his eyes connected with hers.

But soon his eyes started to close again and she smiled.

"You are tired…" she stated and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled and he glided his hands from her thighs where they were resting to her belly.

She moved in order to lie next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her body, holding her to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes as well, both falling asleep almost at once.

But her sleep didn't last long. The phone ringing woke her up from her much needed sleep. She was ready to get out of bed and answer it but it went to voice mail so she snuggled deeper in House's embrace and closed her eyes again.

The voice, though, that sounded through the speakers made her eyes shot open again.

She never believed that she would hear that voice again but apparently she was wrong.

"_You could just pick up the phone Greg, I know you are there and I know that you heard my message yesterday night."_

At that Cameron froze. She hadn't found a message when she woke up so that meant that she had either left a message on his mobile phone or that he had erased it. And for some reason she knew it was the latter.

"_I came to your place after the things you said today when I came to find you at your office. And guess what! I found out that you moved out! We were together for five years Greg and every time I mentioned something about a new apartment you always changed the subject and you moved now?" _

Cameron was really intrigued by the things she was listening to but she also dreaded what was about to come.

"_And what about that crazy thing you said about your daughter? Last time I checked you didn't have a daughter! You never wanted kids __Greg; I remember that fact pretty good. I remember your exact words. That it was either you or a baby. And if you only said that you have a daughter just to get to me it was really low, even for you…" _

There was a long pause and then she continued to talk.

"_This isn't over Greg… it's far from over. I'm going to get what I want; you know pretty well that I can do everything to get what I want. And I will get you back… I know you want me too so stop acting like you don't care about me. This isn't over…" _

The sound informed Cameron that the message was over.

At that point she didn't know what to feel. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she felt that she was going to be sick.

That was one of the things she dreaded. That Stacy would come back and he would leave her without a second thought.

Her hands travelled instinctively to her rounded belly caressing the skin there softly.

She was afraid. Afraid that he would leave, afraid that she would lose him, afraid that she would manage to take him away from her.

She repeated the message in her head trying to understand what had transpired between House and Stacy these past few days.

His weird behavior made sense now… everything made sense.

The part that she kept listening in her mind was the one that he didn't want any children. For some reason that made her stomach twist even more… before they started dating she would easily be able to picture him saying those words.

But now that she was carrying his child she couldn't even think of it. Not when he obsessed in his own way about her and the baby's health, not when she had seen his reactions when the baby first kicked, not when she had seen his eyes shining when they found out that they were having a girl…

After listening to Stacy's words though she didn't know what to think. What if he still didn't want any kids and when the baby was born he would freak out and leave?

She closed her eyes willing these thoughts to disappear but to no avail.

Her stomach was twisted in a knot and she couldn't fight down that nauseating feeling.

She tried to move and get out of bed but his arms wrapped instinctively around her body holding her in place.

She tried again and she succeeded this time but his eyes flew open and spotted immediately her pale face.

In an instant he was sitting with his back against the headboard his eyes scanning her face.

"Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly, his blue eyes full of concern.

She nodded her head and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her so tightly that he thought that she would suffocate him.

He drew back, cradling her face in his hands and kissing the tears that stained her cheeks away.

"Are you sure that everything is all right?" he asked again, looking intently into her eyes.

She nodded again and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Just a bad dream…" she mumbled and he rubbed her back soothingly willing her to calm down.

He felt her relax in his arms and a few minutes later she drew back from his embrace.

"I'm going to get a glass of water…" she announced in a low tone and he nodded.

She went to the kitchen, poured a glass of water and moved to the living room. She watched the small light of the answering machine flashing, a million thoughts running through her mind.

She contemplated whether to erase the message or not. Her finger went on the button but the last minute she retrieved it.

She wasn't going to make a choice for him. She was going to let him make his own decision. Even if that meant that she was going to lose him…

She went back to their bedroom and found him on her side of the bed again, his right arm outstretched on his pillow.

His eyes connected with hers the moment she entered, a soft look in them.

She smiled faintly and crawled back in his embrace, resting her head on his chest her hand grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

His arms wrapped tightly around her body, holding her protectively.

He stayed awake till he heard her breathing even out and her hold on his t-shirt loosened.

Something serious had happened. He knew it from the moment he saw her pale face when he woke up. And he was going to find out what tortured her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes, her even breathing lulling him to sleep as well.


	14. Fighting

Hey everyone! :)

Quick update again, don't want to keep you waiting a lot

Oooookkk, I'd better go hide now... Don't hate me a lot I didn't want to write a cliffhanger. Well, maybe I did a little :p But I promise I am going to update soon and not keep you waiting for a very long time. Things are going to get better after this one but I had to write this to get it out off the way so we can continue with the story without Stacy interfering all the time.

I couldn't merge the two chapters together so you'll have to wait a little to find out what happens next. But not a lot, I will post the next chapter tomorrow, it's almost ready :)

Thanks everyone for your support and for reading my story! XD I hope you will like this chapter as well despite the cliffy:p

On with the story then... and I'm going to find a cave to hide :p

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fighting **

.

The next morning he woke up alone in bed.

He reached out for her the moment he woke up but his hand collided with the cold mattress.

He rubbed his hand over his face and opened his eyes gingerly, testing the lighting of the room. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already 9 in the morning.

He grabbed his cane and after a brief stop to the bathroom he went to the kitchen.

He found his mug on the kitchen counter and a plate with pancakes next to it. He filled his mug with coffee that she had prepared and reheated the pancakes in the microwave.

After finishing with his breakfast he decided that he had some more time to watch TV. He was already late; a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

He sat down on the couch and the small flashing light from the answering machine caught his attention.

He thought that it was Cuddy who was calling to yell at him to drag his ass to the hospital and he pressed the button to listen to it.

But when the message started he felt like his blood froze in his veins. He stood rooted at his place till the message ended and his first thought after it finished was to erase it before Cameron would listen to it.

The moment he pressed the button though he heard the time the message was left and he started to feel nauseous.

That explained her behavior the previous night. She must have been awake and she heard it.

For a moment there he felt that he couldn't breathe. His hold on the handle of his cane was so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

He breathed deeply, trying to suppress that nauseating feeling but the more he tried the worse it became.

He had to get to the hospital fast before something bad happened.

He went to the bedroom to change and then went to the garage to take his bike. He sped all the way to the hospital, almost crashing with a car as he took a left turn but he just scratched his arm as he passed right next to the car.

Once at the hospital he parked his bike and headed straight for the ER ignoring his employees' shouts when they saw him entering the hospital.

When he reached his destination he found her examining an old man who had his leg in a cast.

She turned around, walking towards her nurses' station and that's when she noticed him.

"Greg! What happened to you?" she asked worriedly her eyes falling immediately on the cut on his forearm.

She caught his arm and inspected the cut carefully.

"Greg this is deep, what happened?" she asked turning her gaze to his eyes.

"Nothing serious, just a stupid driver passed a stop sign without looking." He mumbled and averted her inquisitive gaze.

She raised her eyebrows in question and he sighed.

"I might have been running a little…" he confessed and it was her time to sigh.

"Greg…" she said slowly and closed her eyes willing herself to relax.

He tried to say something but she stopped him. She caught his hand in hers and led him to an empty bed closing the curtains around them.

She inspected the wound on his forearm closely and after making sure that it didn't need any stitches she cleaned it and dressed the cut.

Her hand remained on his forearm holding it softly while her eyes stayed transfixed on the pattern of his t-shirt.

He tilted her chin using his free hand in order to look in her eyes.

"I didn't do this on purpose… I just wanted to come here as fast as I could." He admitted and she finally made eye contact with him.

"Do you know what could have happened if the other driver was running as well?" she asked a little louder than she originally intended.

He drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Just don't do this to me again…" she mumbled against his neck.

They stayed there for a few silent minutes till he decided to speak.

"I heard the message…" he said in a low tone and she instantly tensed in his arms.

She drew back and looked in his eyes.

"You did…" she stated and exhaled heavily choosing to focus on the pattern of his t-shirt again and avoiding his eyes.

"Allison, I was going to tell you but…" he started explaining but she didn't let him finish.

"But what Greg?" she exclaimed, raising her voice a little and throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I didn't want to stress you out, ok? I didn't want you to get worried and obsess over something that has no meaning to me anymore!" he said raising his voice as well and he was sure that every nurse and doctor in the busy ER was looking towards the place where they were.

"People can hear you, stop yelling…" she warned in a low tone and drew the curtain open.

Everyone tried to hide the fact that they were listening to their conversation instead of doing their job but Cameron didn't mind at all.

She walked to her office and slammed the door behind her but a few moments later it opened again.

House stormed into her office and caught her hand in his forcing her to look at him.

"That's why you erased the first message, because it means nothing to you?" she said through greeted teeth.

"Allison, please, stop being ridiculous…" he pleaded but she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"**I** am the one being ridiculous now?" she asked him, her eyes widening in shock.

"I didn't mean it this way…" he sighed out in exasperation.

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked, her voice rising.

"This is stupid…" he muttered and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Stupid? Are you kidding me Greg? Your ex, the one you have been obsessing over for years is back in town. You hide that little piece of information from me, you delete the message she left and you are acting weird from the moment she came back. And the most important fact is that she is here because she wants you back! And you are saying that this is stupid?" she shouted at him.

"I don't love her damn it, I love you!" he yelled back making her stop pacing and look at him. "You could have just erased that stupid message…" he muttered under his breath and at that moment he regretted saying it upon watching the bitter look in her eyes.

She shook her head and sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"This is where you are wrong… See, I'm not like her… I couldn't just delete the message and pretend that everything is fine. I am not going to make a decision for you. I'm not going to make a choice for you like she did. I'm going to let you choose what you want even if that means that I'm going to lose you… I want you to be happy Greg… and if I'm not what you want I'm going to accept it. But you are the one who has to make that decision, not me…" she said in a whisper, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes.

She stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before walking to the door.

"Allison, please…" he breathed out but she exited the office quickly "Allison!" he yelled after her but she was already out of his view.

"I only want you…" he whispered as the door closed behind her and he sat on the floor, his back resting against the closed door and his head buried in his hands.

Cameron walked towards the ER but found it impossible to work after the talk with House. So instead she made her way to his office…

She opened the door and moved inside the room. She sat on his chair behind his desk and turned in order to face out to the balcony.

She was there for a long time when she heard the door opening.

"Greg?" came the voice that she dreaded to hear so much.

She spun the chair around and came face to the face with Stacy.

"Dr. Cameron…" she acknowledged her trying to hide the surprise from her voice.

"Mrs. Warner" Cameron greeted her but didn't move from his chair.

"I thought you didn't work for Greg anymore…" she said curiosity evident in her voice as to what Cameron was doing there.

"You are right; I don't work for him anymore." She stated.

At that moment the door that connected House's office to the conference room opened and Thirteen walked in.

"Dr…. Cameron. I was looking for Dr. House, have you seen him?" she asked, ignoring Stacy completely.

"I think that Cuddy sent him to the clinic." She lied.

"Are you ok? Because you seemed a little tired earlier…" commented Thirteen with concern.

"I'm fine… She was giving me a hard time last night and I didn't sleep really well." She replied with a small smile, placing her right hand on her rounded belly. It was at that moment that Stacy noticed Cameron's swollen belly but didn't say anything.

"Is it something serious that you wanted House for?" she asked going into doctor mode immediately.

"Ah, no, actually you can help. It's about our last patient's treatment." Thirteen replied and handed the chart to Cameron.

She studied it and then handed it back.

"Continue with the corticosteroids and monitor him… If he has an allergic reaction again we'll see what to do then." She said and Thirteen nodded and went to do as she was told without a look towards the other woman in the room.

"Greg is missing and you are playing boss with his team?" asked Stacy making Cameron raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Greg is doing his job and I am administering treatment to a patient that we diagnosed together." She stated seriously, not faltering a bit.

Stacy eyed her suspiciously, not missing the use of House's first name from her.

"Allison!" sounded House's voice from down the hall making both women turn their attention to the door.

"Allison! Here you…" he stopped dead in his tracks noticing that both Cameron and Stacy were in his office. "…are."

Stacy looked from House to Cameron realization finally washing over her.

"You are with her?" Stacy asked disdainfully looking intently into his eyes.

"This is none of your business… Get out. Now." he muttered darkly.

"I'm not going anywhere…" she said in the same tone he had used, not backing away.

"I said this is none of your business!" he shouted, his eyes boring holes in hers.

"Now I get it! You just stay in this relationship because you got her pregnant! She probably did this on purpose! And what will you do when the baby is born? You'll probably run away and leave everything back!" she shouted at him.

His eyes turned dark and he looked at her with a furious look. Anyone on his right mind would have backed down and run as far away from him as possible but she didn't even flinch.

"I think I've heard enough…" whispered Cameron and got up in order to leave the office but then Stacy turned to her.

"You think that he wants kids? He never wanted kids! Do you want to know what happened when I dared to bring up the subject once? He said 'If you want a baby you can forget me. It's either me or a baby'. That's what he said to me!" she said in a gravely low tone, looking at Cameron.

With every word she heard Cameron felt that she was going to be sick… Her hand had come to cover her eyes, rubbing her temples in a soothing manner but it didn't seem to work.

"That's enough!" yelled House catching Stacy's attention again.

But Cameron couldn't take any more of this and she bolted out of the office, walking as fast as she could.

"Allison!" yelled House and tried to go after her but Stacy had managed to grab his wrist.

"Let go off me damn it!" he yelled at her and made her almost fall on the floor from the force he used to pull his arm away from her grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to make eye contact with him but he was too furious to look at her.

"Even if you don't leave her she will leave you and take the baby with her. Last time I was here…"

"Last time!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"You don't get it, do you? Whatever was between us is gone! I am over this. I don't want you in my life anymore. This was in the past…" he said moving his hand between the two of them.

"But Greg… We can make this work." she started and he could see the tears in her eyes now but he didn't care.

"No Stacy! I love **her**! I need her! I love her more than anything in this world and she loves me just as much! And as for the baby? I want her more than anything I have ever wanted in my whole life!" he yelled and he watched as she bowed her head and averted his gaze.

"Do me a favor… Just stay away from Allison 'cause if anything happens to her or my daughter I will consider you responsible." He said in a low tone.

"She can't give you what you want…" she whispered in a last attempt to win him back.

"And you think that you know what I want? That's where you are wrong yet again… she has already given me everything I didn't even think I wanted. I don't know how I managed to live without her but I am sure that I won't be able to survive if I lose her…" he admitted solemnly.

"Please Greg…"

"This is over… It was over a long time ago but I didn't want to acknowledge it. But from the moment Allison came into my life I saw clearly. I know that I was obsessing over something that was over years now. Last time was a mistake and I realize it now… Maybe it is time you do the same. Go back to Mark, try to make things work. After everything that has happened it's time that you accept it as well and move on…" he said in a steady voice and she turned to look at him.

"I'm happy… I never was so happy in my life before. Maybe it's time that you try out what this is like… Go back to Mark and try to make it work." he turned his back to her but when he reached the door he turned to her again

"Just stay out of my life this time…" he whispered and exited his office, leaving Stacy behind alone in the office.

He had to find Allison. And he had to make things right again…


	15. Normality restored

Hello, hello! :D

Just as I promised, new chapter ready for you to read! And I can come out of my hiding place after this one I guess :p  
Thanks everyone for your comments, I really like to read what you think of this story.. and of course a thanks to everyone who reads this :)

I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well... on with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** As usual... I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Normality restored **

.

House stormed out of his office and went in search for Cameron. His first thought was to look at her office and if he didn't find her there he would think his next move.

He barged into her office, not listening to the protests of the nurses', but he found it empty.

He searched every place that came to his mind but she was nowhere to be found. There was only one place left. The rooftop…

He yelled at some nurses to get out of his way and he made his way as fast as he could to the roof. He knew that she went there to think sometimes and he hoped that he would find her up there.

But when he reached his destination he found no one on there. He rested his back against the brick wall and he glided down till he was sitting on the cold cement with his back against the wall.

He bent his knees, rested his elbows on them and buried his face in his hands.

How did he let things get this far? Maybe the first thing he should have done was tell Cameron and not try to cover everything up to protect her.

Maybe now he wouldn't be in this position, praying to a God he didn't believe in for her to be alright.

He closed his eyes, willing these thoughts away when the door opening caught his attention.

He looked up hoping that it would be her but he was met by his best friend's concerned look.

"You had forgotten your balcony door open you know…" Wilson commented.

"She was in my office…" he stated again before House could send him away and he immediately picked his head up to look at him.

"What do you mean she was?" he asked and stood up at once.

"After she left your office… she came to me. She heard you yelling, she heard everything but she couldn't take any more and she left." He stated slowly.

"And you let her go just like that?" he asked impatiently, his voice rising once again that day.

"I couldn't stop her!" said Wilson defensively.

"I must find her, explain everything to her, I can't just leave…"

"Stop rambling! She just needs to calm down; I told you that she heard everything." Wilson said, cutting him off and trying to calm him down.

"I'm not leaving her alone, not after what just happened…" he replied and walked as fast as he could back to the hospital ignoring his friend who was calling out his name.

He walked to the parking lot ignoring everything and everyone and took his bike to drive home.

He was there a few minutes later and he immediately walked to their bedroom when he didn't see her at the living room.

He opened the door slowly and found her curled up on their bed, her head resting on his pillow and her arms wrapped around her body in a defensive stance.

He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and he couldn't stay away from her any longer.

He climbed on the bed behind her and pressed his chest to her back, wrapping his arms protectively around her body, holding her as close to him as possible.

The moment she sensed his arms wrapping around her body she turned in his embrace and buried her face in his chest and her arms traveled instinctively around his waist holding him tightly.

She started crying again, her tears sipping into his t-shirt. She couldn't help herself.

His arms remained wrapped around her body and he rubbed her back in a soothing manner willing her to relax, calm down and stop crying.

"I thought I would lose you…" she managed to say between sobs and he felt like his heart was twisting painfully.

He still couldn't understand how he had let things get this far.

"Shhh…" he mumbled against her forehead and placed a kiss there his lips lingering for longer than necessary.

She couldn't control her sobs and it seemed that she couldn't stop crying.

"I thought that she would take you away, I thought that you would leave and I would never see you again. I can't afford to lose you, I can't…." she started to mumble incoherently and his arms tightened around her waist but when she didn't stop he tilted her chin up forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Allison, look at me." He demanded but his tone wasn't harsh.

She opened her eyes looking straight into his blue ones and her sobs started to subside a little.

She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his in an urgent, desperate kiss.

She had to make sure that he was real, that he was there with her and she wasn't dreaming.

His hand cupped her cheek and he let her set the pace, he let her kiss him for as long as she wanted to.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, her eyes remaining transfixed on his.

"Did you really say those words?" she asked him suddenly in a whisper and he closed his eyes.

"Yes…" he admitted bitterly and she felt the tears return to her eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you didn't want any…" she started but his fingers on her lips prevented her from completing her sentence.

His eyes locked with hers and he brought his hand to rest on her belly.

"Do you know how easily I could have made you choose one of us? Do you know how easily I could have told you to get an abortion? Do you know how easily I could just tell you that it was either me or her?" he asked her in a gravely low tone that sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way.

She closed her eyes because she couldn't look at him at that moment but she felt him kiss her closed eyelids and she needed to see the look in his eyes.

"The thing is that I couldn't do any of the above… I love you Allison and I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't do that to **me**… because the moment I found out I got scared, yes, but I wanted this. God, I wanted this… I haven't even seen her yet and I love her, imagine what will happen when she will be walking around driving everyone crazy!" he exclaimed and she finally smiled at him, that sweet smile of hers that was only his.

"It's true that I never wanted kids before… but with you it's different. Even if I could turn the time back I would tell her the same things…" he admitted and she just looked at him, her eyes glued to his.

"I don't know what you do to me but there wasn't even a second that I didn't want this baby with you." He said in a whisper and she looked at him with a soft expression.

"I think you have ruined me… I don't think I can live without you anymore. No one can take me away from you…" He admitted in a whisper.

She kissed him tenderly and rested her hand above his heart.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbled against his lips and he had to smile at her.

"Good… because I love you too Allison." He replied making her smile as well.

She didn't hear him say it often but when he told her that he loved her it was worth all the waiting.

She hugged him closer to her, her belly touching his while his forehead rested against hers.

"I need something…" she said after some silent moments.

He opened his eyes to look at her and found her looking back at him.

"Anything…" he replied seriously and she smiled softly.

"Make love to me…" she mumbled against his lips before capturing them with hers.

He willingly complied to her wish; drawing her on top of him and making her straddle him.

He moved back in order to rest his back against the headboard while her hands unbuttoned his shirt slowly revealing his chest to her gaze.

Her hands glided from his chest to his shoulder sliding his shirt off slowly, taking her time.

His eyes remained glued on hers as she removed his shirt, a small smile on his lips as she moved slowly, brushing over every sensitive spot.

His hands moved to the hem of her blouse, removing it slowly as well and after he had pulled it over her head he found her lips, kissing her slowly, his tongue teasing hers.

They moaned at the contact and his hands moved lower, brushing over her breasts, gliding down to her belly and resting on the zipper of her pants.

He slowly unzipped her pants, never breaking their slow kiss as he did so.

She got off his lap in order to remove her pants and panties while he removed his own jeans and boxers.

They returned in their previous position their lips connecting together once again while their hands roamed all over the other's body, stimulating them to the edge of torture.

His right hand laced through her long hair while his other one teased her nipples making her moan into the kiss.

Her hand circled around his erection earning a low groan from the back of his throat and as she continued to tease him he smiled into the kiss and it didn't take long after that to feel his fingers sliding into her wet core making her moan again, louder this time.

But soon both of them needed more and they broke their kiss, their eyes locking together as he entered her, both of them letting out moans of pleasure as he settled deep inside her.

They set a slow pace and continued moving together purposefully till they couldn't take it any longer and they increased their pace.

He moved hard and fast deep inside her, their eyes always locked together as they neared climax.

It didn't take them long to cry out in ecstasy, the other's name on their lips and they collapsed together, never breaking their intimate embrace.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her in place while she buried her head in the crook of his neck, her hands moving up and down his back.

She placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder and he smiled at her tenderness.

He scooted lower on the bed and rolled them so that they were lying on their sides with him buried still deep inside her.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips and his left hand came to rest on her belly while his right bicep pillowed her head.

She hummed softly, closing her eyes and he watched her face closely as it relaxed.

A few moments later she was asleep and he couldn't do anything else but look at her. He finally felt his heart beating normally again.

He closed his eyes as well but the movement against his palm caught his attention.

"Look who woke up!" he said in a low tone and rubbed Cameron's belly.

"We won't talk for long today because daddy is really tired but I promise to tell you two stories tomorrow." He said apologetically and he felt her move again when he stopped talking.

"Yeah, I know… you are bored, but what can I do? Guess you'll have to sleep again or stop fussing around because you'll wake mommy up and she really needs her sleep." He whispered and it was at that moment that he noticed Cameron's smile.

"Hey! You are not sleeping!" he accused and she opened her eyes, her smile growing wider.

"That's why she always responds to your voice!" she said triumphantly and he rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his lips as well.

"Fine, you caught me. Can we go to sleep now?" he asked closing his eyes and she grinned.

"No!" she said teasingly and he opened his eyes again.

"She responds to your voice too." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Not always… she responds to my voice only when I talk to her but she responds to your voice almost every time that she hasn't heard you for a long period." She said with a smirk.

"So we come to the conclusion that our kid is a genius. Can we go to sleep now?" he asked and she nodded but the smirk never left her lips.

"Stop that…" he said although his eyes were closed.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Stop thinking that this is cute." He mumbled and she laughed.

"I'll think whatever I want!" she stated and he groaned.

He lied on his back and she moved in order to rest her head on his shoulder.

A few silent minutes passed before he decided to break the silence.

"Are you asleep?" he mumbled, tilting his head in order to look at her.

"No…" she replied and he moved in order to open the drawer of the nightstand and retrieve something from it.

She was intrigued to find out what he was holding and he didn't leave her waiting long.

He took the small object and placed it on his chest so that she could see what it was.

Her breath caught when she saw the small velvet box resting on his chest.

He opened the box revealing the diamond ring that was inside.

She picked her head up to look into his eyes, a soft look in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"It's been in there for almost two months… I guess I was waiting for the right moment. I don't even know if this is the right moment, I was never good with things like this." By the smile on her lips he knew that he was rambling but he couldn't help himself.

Her lips on his stopped him and he willingly responded to her kiss.

"So what's the answer?" he asked breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

She looked deeply into his eyes and placed another soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes…" she whispered just as breathlessly making a wide grin appear on his face.

He slid the ring onto her finger and hugged her to him and closed his eyes.

She nuzzled his neck lovingly and kissed his lips softly before she closed her eyes as well.

"Love you Greg…" she mumbled just before she fell asleep.

"Love you too… both of you…" he mumbled back and they both fell asleep feeling content and complete once again.


	16. Too soon

Heeey everyone! :)

New chapter for you!  
Thank you all for reading this and for taking the time to leave me your thoughts :)

Sorry for the cliffy again... -whistles innocently- I want to say that I'm not doing this on purpose it just comes out this way :p I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow though, so don't worry a lot, you are going to find out what happens next soon ;)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Let's move on with the plot...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... think that Santa can help out?_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Too soon**

_. _

He could feel her hand moving in a soothing manner across his bare chest but he refused to open his eyes.

He just stayed there, eyes closed, enjoying her warmth pressed against his right side.

Her hand continued its movements across his chest making a sigh escape his lips.

She smirked at his reaction. She knew he was awake for quite some time. She noticed it when his breathing pattern changed when she started caressing his torso.

Suddenly she stopped moving her hand and rested it just above his heart.

He frowned when she didn't start again making the smirk on her lips grow even bigger.

"Don't stop woman… first you wake me up and now you stop?" he mumbled never opening his eyes.

She dropped a kiss on his stubbled cheek and leaned in his embrace, her hand moving in circles across his chest once again.

"Good morning…" she whispered.

His right arm wrapped around her body and he hummed contently.

"That's an understatement…" he mumbled again, and tightened his arm around her momentarily.

They spent some silent moments, just enjoying the other's closeness till she broke the comfortable silence.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the hospital at some point?' she asked making him open one eye and stare at her in disbelief.

"You sure know how to spoil the mood…" he muttered and covered his head with the blanket.

"Aren't you going to be late?" he asked suddenly, his voice almost muffled because of the blanket that was covering his face.

"I can go whenever I want, remember?" she replied with a smug grin on her lips.

He groaned and turned on his side only to bury his head in the crook of her neck.

"Just because you are 8 months pregnant doesn't mean that you can get to do whatever you want… She never told me that I could go whenever I wanted!" he whined childishly, his arms coming to wrap around her body.

"Cuddy is mean!" he protested and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Yeah, laugh… You are not the one that has to go to work on time…" he mumbled but made no move to get out of bed.

"Since when do you get to work on time?" she asked incredulously.

He didn't reply, he just rolled over to his side of the bed and buried his head in his pillow this time trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Come on Greg… you don't want to be late…" she whispered in a low, seductive tone, her hands gliding down his bare back while her lips were a breath away from his ear.

"Damn woman, you are good…" he said as her hands continued their magic.

"If you continue with this I won't just be late, I won't go at all." He said as her hands glided a little lower across his back.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" she asked innocently with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Because I'm going to stay here and have my wicked way with you." He said and turned in order to lie on his back and face her.

Her smile widened and she leaned down to place a lingering kiss on his lips.

"You are going to work…" she said seriously against his lips and he made a scoffing sound.

She got out of bed and started making her way to the bathroom.

"Are you coming to work to?" he yelled when she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yes!" she yelled back and he buried his head in the pillow again, coming to terms with the fact that there was no way he was skipping work this day.

It didn't take them too long to get ready and reach the hospital. Once there House disappeared in his office, locking the doors and closing the blinds while Cameron went to the Immunology Department.

So now he was sitting in his recliner, his feet propped up on the foot stool, eyes closed.

It had been a month and a half since the incident with Stacy. He didn't understand when time passed by so quickly.

Although Stacy was still working at the hospital, because Cooper's case appeared to be a lot more complicated than Cuddy and the board originally believed, nothing else had happened after that night.

Maybe she had finally given up. Or maybe she too understood that there was no way they could make anything work between them because he had finally moved on.

At first he thought that she was never going to back down.

He was afraid that something bad would happen again. He couldn't sleep at night… He stayed awake at night and he just stared at the sleeping woman next to him till he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

But, contrary to what he believed nothing else had happened.

He knew that she still felt threatened by Stacy although he had told her a million times that there was no reason to do so.

He was still worried about her but he tried not to show it. She was eight months along and his first thought was to keep her as calm as possible.

Something not so easy to do; heading the Immunology Department after Cooper was suspended wasn't an easy task.

She was doing very well though and he was proud of her. Not that he had said it out loud to her but he had a hunch that she knew it already.

A loud noise coming from the conference room startled him out of his thoughts. He took his cane and got up from the recliner, heading for the door.

He opened the door abruptly and found Kutner lying on the floor while Thirteen and Taub were laughing hysterically.

He looked at Kutner and then back to the other two questioningly, raising an eyebrow for affect, but Thirteen and Taub hadn't noticed him standing by the door and Kutner didn't say a word.

"Care to tell daddy what happened while he was gone?" he asked, catching their attention.

The other two members of his team stopped laughing and finally looked at him.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"We were bored, you know, because we don't have a patient **again.**" Taub stressed and House rolled his eyes.

"I know that part. Let's go to the interesting one, the one that I **don't** know! And it's not my fault that we don't have a patient, go complain to Cuddy." He said matter-of-factly, making them roll their eyes.

"Fine… So, Kutner found your skateboard in one of the cupboards and decided that it would be a good idea to relive his childhood." Replied Thirteen with a smirk and Kutner turned a bright shade of red.

"It ended very well as you can see. He didn't break anything he just fell down the moment he got onto the skateboard." Said Taub and started laughing again the moment he completed his sentence.

"Oh, please tell me you have a video of that!" said House looking at his two employees who were laughing again and ignoring Kutner, who was sending daggers their way.

"Sorry… happened too fast." Replied Thirteen through laughter.

"Damn…"

"I'm going to the clinic…" muttered Kutner but his colleagues didn't stop laughing even after he exited the room.

"And I'm going back to my Bat Cave." Said House casually and he returned to his office, closing the door again behind him.

He believed that he had at least an hour before Cuddy barged into his office but he couldn't be more wrong. A few minutes later Cuddy walked into his office a patient's file in hand.

"Better not be sleeping!" she shouted when she saw him with his eyes closed.

His eyes flew open and he groaned.

"I'm not going to the clinic." He stated not noticing the file she was holding.

"You are not going to the clinic but you **are** going to page your team. New patient." She announced and threw the file at him.

He scanned the symptoms quickly and his eyes lit up.

"Where did you find that?" he asked in amazement.

Cuddy rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was acting like a five year old who had just received the toy he had asked from Santa.

"Just find out what's wrong." Cuddy admonished and exited his office, leaving him alone.

His mobile phone ringing made him put the file down for a while to answer.

"Better be quick because I have an awesome case to solve." He said, not caring to look who was on the phone before answering.

"_So you did get the case I referred to you."_ sounded Cameron's voice, making him grin widely.

"You give away a case like that?" he asked incredulously making her laugh slightly.

"_I have some other important things to do. Plus, my fiancée is the best diagnostician there is." _She replied and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Very true… what are you doing?" he asked her and picked up the file again to check the symptoms.

"_I have some paperwork and I must interview for the new position that opened this morning." _She said nonchalantly.

"You fired someone?" House asked in surprise.

"_Yeap... They guy couldn't tell a simple flue from an epidemic."_

"Impressive… Better not hire a sexy, young, male doctor Dr. Cameron…" he warned teasingly.

"_Jealous much, Dr. House?"_ she teased back, making him smirk.

"Are you going to come and help with the diagnosis?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"_Avoiding my question?" _

"Nope, you already know the answer so why answer again? So, are you going to come? I need a consult." He said.

"_Can't, sorry. I really need to finish with these files here. Maybe later." _She replied making him sigh theatrically.

"Fine, I'll survive." He said feigning hurt.

"_You will. Got to go now, new patient. Bye Greg!" _she informed him and she hung up before letting him answer making him shake his head.

With the file in his hand he walked to the conference room again and found out that Kutner had returned from the clinic.

"Ok kiddies! Daddy has a new and very interesting case!"

"Where is Foreman?" he asked when he noticed that the neurologist wasn't there.

"He was asked for a consult at the Maternity Ward." Taub replied.

House nodded and dropped a copy of the file to each one of them and turned to write on the whiteboard but suddenly he turned around to look at Kutner.

"Oh, and if you ever decide to shoot the movie _'Grind' _again, please stay away from my skateboard." He told him making the other two burst out laughing again and a smirk appeared on his face.

Kutner, on the other hand, turned bright red again. He was sure that it was going to be along day for him.

Two hours later and the patient had slipped into a coma while House had sent his team to run every test known to mankind.

He was tossing his oversized tennis ball against the wall, trying to find a solution to this new puzzle.

"I thought I referred the case to you to solve it not kill the patient." Cameron said from her position at the door, a small smile on her lips.

He turned to look at her and his gaze softened immediately upon meeting her eyes.

"Are you here for that consult I asked for?" he asked hopefully and she moved deeper into the room in order to sit on the foot stool, next to where his feet were resting.

"Sorry, I just came to see what you are doing. I still haven't finished with those interviews." She said apologetically. "Have you seen James by the way? I want to ask him if he is still coming for dinner…"

"He is at a drug presentation or something… And, anyway, what are you doing at the hospital? You should be home, resting." He said concern evident in his voice.

She smiled softly at him and rested her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, when I finish with the interviews I'm going to head home, promise." She said and he nodded.

"You are going to leave me here alone, with a bunch of idiots, while you will go home?" he whined childishly and she laughed at his behavior.

"You big baby, you were the one that asked me why I wasn't already at home." She said with a smile.

"Not the point." He clarified "How is my daughter doing?" he asked before she could make a comment.

"She's fine. Moving around every ten minutes…" she replied tiredly.

"I guess she misses her daddy, don't you angel?" he asked and pressed his hand against Cameron's belly feeling their daughter's movement.

He smiled softly and turned to look at Cameron who was looking back at him with a soft smile on her lips as well.

"See? She does miss her daddy." He said with a wide grin.

She kissed his lips softly and stood up.

"Well, daddy, I have to finish with those interviews… I'll come back when I'm done and then I'll go home." She said.

"Ok… I'll probably stay till late tonight. We still have nothing important to help us…" he said, rubbing his temples in a soothing manner.

"You'll figure it out eventually." She said with a reassuring smile on her lips. "See you at home!" she said and exited his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts once again.

It was much later that he decided to go to the lab and check on his team. There was no point in staying there, he couldn't think of anything else. Maybe his team would give him an idea.

He exited his office and started walking to the lab when he saw Foreman running towards him.

"House!" he shouted and stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you running? Are you practicing for the Olympics?" he asked with a smirk despite the fact that he felt that something was going on.

"Allison is in labor! Her water broke and they took her to the maternity ward." He said a little breathlessly.

"What? She is only 35 weeks along, she can't be in labor!" shouted House, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Why do you think I was running like an idiot to tell you?" Foreman shouted back but he didn't have time to say anything else because House was already moving as fast as he could to the maternity ward.

Foreman started following him but he stopped him.

"Call Clair and tell her to be here as fast as she can!" House yelled and disappeared down the hallway, making his way as fast as he could to the maternity ward.


	17. Welcome to my life

Ok, an update as I promised :) It's a little longer than I originally planned but I guess it's ok...  
I don't know how realistic this is though, I'm not a doctor so I don't know if it turned out good. I did a little search on the internet and I hope that it turned out good and, well, realistic at some extent.

Thank you all for reading my story and taking the time to review, I really like reading what you think about it.  
And after the little prolog we can continue with the story :)

Hope you'll like this chapter as well!

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 17: Welcome to my life**

.

House barged into the room where Cameron was, completely ignoring the two interns that told him to stay out.

He saw her on the bed, an IV line in her hand and a fetal monitor next to the bed. He practically ran to her side and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Greg! This is too soon… it wasn't supposed to happen for at least four more weeks." She said the moment her eyes met his, her voice full of fear and panic.

He moved a stray strand of hair away from her eyes and then caught her hand in his.

"I told Foreman to call Clair; she'll be here as fast as she can." He said, trying to sound reassuring and hide his own fear from her.

She nodded and gripped his hand tighter as a contraction hit her.

He saw the lonely tear rolling down her cheek and he reached out to brush it away with his free hand.

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, willing herself to relax.

"I'm scared…" she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes and at that moment he felt completely helpless.

He moved closer to her so that his face was just inches away from hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Look at me." He ordered but his voice was soft and she opened her eyes to look straight into his.

"I'm not going to leave sweetheart, I promise… I'm going to be by your side all the time. Ok?" he said, trying to reassure her and himself that everything was going to be alright.

She nodded her head and he dropped one soft kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his hand again as another contraction washed over her.

He watched her facial expression closely and wished that he could do something to make this stop and take the pain away but the only thing he could do was hold her hand.

"She wasn't supposed to come out so soon…" she whispered and opened her eyes again to look deeply into his.

"Hey… she's going to be fine. She is just stubborn and wants to do things her way." He said with a weak smile, trying to make her thing of something else.

She gave him a small smile and leaned into him so that her forehead was resting against his shoulder.

"I swear that if Clair doesn't come here soon I'll…" he started but didn't get to finish his sentence because the door to the room opened abruptly and Clair with Foreman came into view.

"You'll do what?" Clair asked inquisitively and walked into the room in order to stand at the other side of Cameron's bed.

"Did you finally find your way here?" he asked a little harsher than he originally intended.

"The traffic wasn't my fault." She replied defensively, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever…" said House sarcastically.

"Will you two shut up for once in your life?" asked Cameron without moving from her spot, irritation evident in her voice and both of them stopped talking and just glared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked House, turning his attention to Foreman.

He raised both his hands in the air in a defensive manner and took a step back.

"I didn't do anything, don't start with me now." Foreman replied. "I'll just be out…" he concluded and walked out of the room before House could make any more comments.

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Clair, looking at House.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, deal with it." He said sternly, looking at her intently.

"Fine, do what you want, just don't get in my way, I'm here to help." She warned and he nodded reluctantly.

Clair examined Cameron and took her vitals. She checked the fetal monitor and a sigh escaped her lips.

"When did this start?" Clair asked looking at her friend.

"I had some cramps this morning but I dismissed them… Maybe I shouldn't have. And then again two hours ago but they didn't feel like the contractions do." Cameron replied.

"There is a small rupture at the amniotic sack and you are already 3 centimeters dilated. But I'm going to try and stop the labor. I'm going to give you something to prevent infection and steroids to help with her lung development. If we manage to stall the labor for at least a week I don't think that she is going to have a problem, considering that you take the steroids as well…"

"I'll go talk to Cuddy, tell her to have an OR ready and some nurses just in case. Don't worry; everything is going to be fine." Clair said to her friend, giving her an encouraging smile.

Clair exited the room leaving the couple alone again.

House's pager went off at the same moment making him curse under his breath. He checked the small screen and he reached for his mobile.

He dialed his office's number and waited 'til someone picked up the phone.

"_Diagnostics department, Dr. Foreman speaking." _

"One of the others paged me, go find them and tell them that you are in charge for the day, maybe for the week. I'm not moving from here." House said seriously.

Foreman sighed heavily.

"_I'll go find them… They are probably at the lab. Anything else?" _he asked knowing pretty well that disagreeing with him at that moment would only mess things up.

"No…" came House's reply and he hang up the phone.

His attention was drawn to Cameron once again when her head connected with his shoulder as another contraction started.

His free hand had moved to her back, rubbing it gently as the contraction continued.

Her right hand was holding his tightly while her left one was grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

"It's going to be ok… Clair has everything under control." He said trying to sound encouraging.

"I thought you were going to bite her head off earlier." She replied with a weak smile.

"Well... you know me."

Clair reentering the room with the medication for Cameron made them turn to look at her.

"Am I in danger if I tell you to move for a while?" she asked House cautiously.

"I can move but I will not leave." He warned and Clair nodded.

He stood up in order for Clair to give the medication to Cameron and then returned in his previous position, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing Cameron.

"If the contractions don't stop we'll try another drug but for now we'll just wait." Clair informed them.

"You are going to stay here too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeap." Clair announced in a tone of finality.

"Goody! We can all watch General Hospital together!" he mocked but then he saw Cameron glaring at them and he stopped immediately.

"Not a good time for your bantering…" she mumbled and she leaned forward in order to drop her head on his shoulder.

He took her in his arms and mumbled an apology as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

As time passed by the contractions seemed to become less frequent and milder 'til they stopped completely some hours later.

Clair monitored Cameron all this time. When the contractions stopped she ordered some more tests and left the room leaving House behind watching a sleeping Cameron.

When Clair returned with the results Cameron was still sleeping and House hadn't moved from his place.

"What's the verdict?" he asked trying to sound as sarcastic as always but failing miserably.

"The test results are good… She has remained to 3 centimeters, the baby's weight as estimated seems good. Maybe we can prevent labor 'til she reaches 37 weeks…" she said tiredly and sat in a chair next to the bed so she could face him.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait…" she replied solemnly.

He studied her face for a long time until he decided to speak.

"Sorry for earlier…" he said in a rare moment of honesty towards someone else other than the woman sleeping next to him.

"I was just…"

"…scared. I know." She replied knowingly, meeting his gaze. "It's ok to feel this way…" she said trying to comfort him.

He raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"It means that you have something to lose…" she concluded with a small smile.

She got up and moved for the door when his voice stopped her.

"Hey, Clair! Don't think that I won't start the bantering with you. Just wait 'til my daughter is out." He said with a small smirk.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." She replied with a smirk on her lips as well. "Later pops!" she said as she walked out of the room.

"You are so going to pay for that!" he called out and she just waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

The next six days passed by in a blur. The contractions hadn't started again although Cameron was now 4 centimeters dilated. Thankfully there was no sign of infection due to the amniotic sack rupture and the medication seemed to work just fine. House would leave the room only to eat, shower and change clothes without leaving the hospital of course. He even slept in Cameron's room, in the recliner that he had moved from his office, something not very comfortable.

Wilson made sure that his friend had anything he needed, not that he asked for many things. He had just asked for some clean clothes and a refill for his Vicodin. Wilson was a little worried about House's Vicodin consumption the past week but he didn't dare say anything. He knew that his friend had made a progress with Cameron's help so it hurt to see him take more pills again after everything he'd accomplished. He also knew that he was stressed out and worried about Cameron and the baby so he hopped that after the baby was here everything would return to normal.

It was on the seventh day that things would change though.

House woke up when he heard Cameron calling out his name. He opened his eyes and spotted her sitting on the bed, her hand clutching her swollen belly.

"What happened?" he asked, immediately alarmed.

"I think I just felt a contraction…" she said worriedly and he grabbed his mobile phone to call Clair.

By the time she arrived at the hospital Cameron was sure that she wasn't just cramping but they were indeed contractions.

Clair confirmed it when she examined her and announced them that she was seven centimeters dilated and there was nothing they could do this time to stop the labor.

"I'm going to tell Cuddy to book an OR…" said Clair and left the room in a hurry.

House took his usual position on the edge of the bed, sitting so that he was facing Cameron.

"It's still too soon…" she mumbled and he moved closer in order to take her in his arms.

"It's going to be ok… At 36 weeks and with the steroids she probably won't have any problems." He said reassuringly and kissed her temple.

She nodded against his chest and she tightened her grip around him.

The contractions seemed to be more frequent and last longer by every passing minute.

House just stayed there, not really knowing what to do. He just held her hand as contraction after contraction washed over her.

Clair reentered the room an hour later going to the other side of Cameron's bed.

"Everything is ready. Cuddy has an OR prepared, we have some nurses assigned and I paged the head of Pediatrics. I know the guy; we have worked together in the past and he is a really good doctor." Said Clair and proceeded to check Cameron again.

"I think that your daughter is as stubborn as the both of you combined!" exclaimed Clair, throwing her hands in the air.

"You are already nine centimeters dilated; I think we should move to the OR." She replied to the silent question in their eyes.

A nurse came to the room after Clair exited again to wheel Cameron to the OR with House following closely behind them.

The nurse looked at him warily before she entered the OR with Cameron.

"Yes, I'm going in there too, is there a problem?" he said harshly making the nurse shake her head and disappear immediately after Cameron was settled on the bed of the OR.

He moved to sit on the bed next to her again while Clair got everything ready for the delivery.

Her hand found his immediately and she held him tightly, like he was her lifeline.

Her head found its way on his shoulder again and he tilted his head in order to place a kiss on her forehead.

"It's going to be ok…" he murmured so that only she could hear him and she nodded, closing her eyes.

The pain was increasing by the minute and the grip on his hand tightened and loosened during and after every contraction.

"Allison, you are fully dilated, you need to start pushing ok?" announced Clair after thirty minutes of being in the OR.

"I can't do this… it's too soon, she can't come out yet…" Cameron kept mumbling incoherently and House reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, making her look at him.

"Hey, hey… listen to me. You can do this, ok? You have to do this because whether we like it or not she has to come out now. Ok angel?" he said in a soft tone, looking intently into her eyes and she nodded before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok…" she said to Clair and she nodded to her.

"When another contraction comes I need you to push; I can already see her head." She informed them.

House squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down a little and a few moments later she was gripping his hand, her head buried in the crook of his neck as she pushed.

He could feel the tears against his neck and the only thing he could do was hold her hand and rub her back soothingly.

"Come on angel, you are doing great, you can do this…" he whispered in her ear and he felt her nod against his neck.

"Allison, one more, she is almost out." Said Clair looking up at them.

House felt her grip on his hand tightening even more and then he heard what must have been the sweetest sound in his life although it was a shriek cry.

He looked from Cameron who had her face still buried in the crook of his neck to his newly born daughter.

At that moment he thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He couldn't think or do anything but look at the small baby in Clair's arms.

"Wanna cut the cord dad?" Clair's voice brought him back to reality and he just nodded his head.

He switched hands in order to still hold Cameron's hand in his and he used his right one to cut the cord. He was grateful that Clair told him where to cut because at that moment everything he had learned in med school seemed to not exist in his head.

But the pediatrician took the baby away a lot faster than they would have liked.

"You should go, make sure that she is fine…" said Cameron and he turned to look at her, his deep blue eyes looking deeply into her green-blue ones.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you…" he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, just go and see if she is ok; I'll be fine." She said reassuringly and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you angel…" he mumbled against her lips making her smile grow even bigger.

"Love you too, Greg…" she replied making him smile as well and after that he left the OR and made his way to the NICU to check on his daughter.

"He is already whipped!" commented Clair making Cameron grin tiredly at her.

"He was whipped even before she was born." She replied, the grin never leaving her lips.

Clair smiled back and sat back down on the stool.

"Let's finish here so you can return to your room." she told Cameron and she nodded.

Meanwhile House had already reached the NICU and was watching the doctors through the glass walls as they were cleaning and examining his daughter.

They had put an oxygen mask on her small face and the pediatrician had attached many wires on her little body.

He had to try really hard to remember that he was a doctor and when he did his eyes scanned every monitor that was attached on his baby girl.

Everything seemed normal to him but at that point he didn't trust his judgment very much.

He was standing there for at least twenty minutes, looking at everything the doctors and nurses did and every test they performed.

He saw the nurse starting to remove the wires and the oxygen mask from the baby and the pediatrician motioning for him to enter in the room.

He felt like a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders and he entered the NICU going straight to the incubator where his daughter was.

He put his hand inside and caressed her small hand with his fingertips causing her to stir.

"Hey angel…" he whispered and she immediately responded to his voice, turning her head to where he was standing.

He knew that if he blinked tears would fall from his eyes so he just stayed there unmoving, just looking at the little person that had managed to steal his heart in a matter of seconds.

The doctor appeared next to him and looked down at the small baby in the incubator.

House saw him and turned to look at him expectantly.

"She is doing just fine." The pediatrician replied with a smile.

"Her lungs are developed enough, she has no problem breathing on her own and there is absolutely no problem with any other of her organs. She might be a little small but everything else is perfect." He continued in a comforting tone.

"So, she won't have to stay in the incubator?" House asked hopefully, not even trying to hide the eagerness to take his daughter home from his voice.

"No. We just want to keep her here for four or five days and make sure that she won't develop any apnea problems." The doctor replied to House's question.

He nodded and his eyes were once again transfixed on the small baby girl in the incubator, his fingertips caressing her little hand tenderly.

"You can hold her, you know, she's not going to break." The pediatrician said with a small smile.

His eyes never moved from his daughter's face. He saw from the corner of his eye the doctor moving. He excused himself and exited the NICU.

House was left alone next to his daughter's incubator and all he could do was stare at the little baby that was sleeping peacefully.

He took a chair that was there, draped the jacket he was wearing at the back and sat down.

He didn't know for how long he was standing there just looking at her when she woke up and started crying.

He looked around to see if any of the nurses were there and when he saw no one he reached inside and picked his daughter in his arms carefully.

Once she was safely nestled in the crook of his arm he sat back down on the chair trying to calm down the crying baby.

He took the pink blanket that the doctor had left next to the incubator and covered her little body with it.

"Shhh, you are going to wake up the other babies in here. You know, for a premature baby you have very strong lungs." He said in a soft tone making the baby in his arms stop crying at the sound of his voice.

She opened her eyes, fixing them on his face and trying to focus.

He stood there looking into her big blue eyes and hoping that they wouldn't change color as she grew up.

His free hand came to rest on her small chest, feeling the strong heartbeat under his fingertips.

Her small hand wrapped around his pointer finger making his heart beat fast.

When had he fallen in love with this little person?

He knew that he had started feeling things about her from the first moment he learnt that they were going to have a baby.

He knew that he loved her the moment he first felt her kick.

But now that he had her in his arms he knew this feeling was something more than love. He could do anything to protect this little baby. He loved her and expected nothing in return.

He remembered having this conversation with Allison at the beginning of their relationship. How it was to love someone unconditionally. At first he never believed that there was such thing. But as time passed by he learnt to love Allison unconditionally just like she loved him. But he never believed that this could happen from the first sight. Maybe he could be wrong after all…

He smiled softly at his daughter and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Hey, now that you are here you can actually participate in our talk." He said, tilting his head to the right.

She just looked at him with her big blue eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you are right… Let's leave that until after you can talk. So I'll do the talking and you'll do the listening." He said seriously studying the baby's face.

His eyes traveled all over her baby features. He noticed her soft, blond locks, her big blue eyes looking at him, her pink lips.

She looked like an angel that came to give meaning to his life. Well, his little angel… he thought as his mind traveled to Allison. His angels…

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched his baby girl.

She yawned causing his smile to grow even bigger but her small hand remained wrapped around his finger.

She closed her eyes slowly but reopened them immediately making him laugh slightly.

"You should sleep now… because mommy will want to see you awake when they take you to her." He said and dropped a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

She stayed looking at him for some more minutes and then closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

He leaned back to the chair and held his daughter in his arms while she slept.

He couldn't take his eyes from her angelic face. He was sure that the smile on his lips was going to be permanent but he really didn't mind.

A small sound caught his attention and he turned to the glass wall, his eyes falling on Wilson who had a shocked expression on his face.

House couldn't resist rolling his eyes at his friend but the smile remained on his lips.

Wilson entered the NICU and walked to where his friend was sitting.

"If you wake her you are going to pay…" warned House but Wilson ignored his threats, a wide grin forming on his lips instead.

"What happened? And why am I the last one to know?" he asked incredulously, his hands resting on his hips.

"You are not the last one to know and it's not my fault but Cuddy's. She keeps sending you to those stupid drug presentations." House said nonchalantly making Wilson roll his eyes this time.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes transfixed on the small baby.

"Duh! What do you think happened? Allison's water broke fro good this time; Clair couldn't stop the labor so we have the baby here almost a month earlier." He explained a proud smile on his lips as his eyes travelled to the sleeping baby again.

"Thankfully she is breathing on her own and there is absolutely no problem… She is going to stay at the hospital for four or five days just to make sure though that everything is perfect." He continued before his friend could ask.

"She's perfect Greg… She's like an angel…" Wilson said with a small smile looking at his friend again.

"I guess that's Allison's doing…" House commented with a smirk.

"Have you picked a name?" he asked and House shook his head.

"Not yet. But we'll have to find one now." He said matter-of-factly.

He got up from the chair and placed the baby carefully back in the incubator. He caressed her cheek tenderly and retrieved his jacket.

"Why don't you stay and watch your goddaughter?" he asked, his eyes transfixed on Wilson's face.

"My what?" he asked in surprise.

"Your goddaughter… You know, Allison and I had a talk and we agreed on you being her godfather. Well, not in the literal way. You are Jewish, we are atheists, but you get my point." He explained and watched as the surprised look was replaced by a wide grin on his best friend's boyish features.

"I'd be honored…" he replied truthfully and House nodded his head, trying to avoid the uncomfortable situation that was coming his way.

Wilson hugged him briefly while House putted his back awkwardly.

"Oook, I have to go check on Allison…" he said and grabbed his cane that was resting against the chair.

Wilson nodded and took House's place on the chair next to the incubator.

"Maybe I should have tickets outside for everyone who wants to see her." House said when he reached the door, cocking his head to the right.

Wilson laughed slightly, shaking his head at his friend's comment.

"Later Jimmy!" he said and exited the NICU leaving Wilson staring at his sleeping goddaughter.


	18. Hello mommy

Hello everyone!

New chapter ready, the title sums up pretty much everything.  
Thank you all for reading this story! And thanks everyone who took the time to review and leave me a commet :)  
I hope you'll like this chapter :)

.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hello mommy **

.

House was walking to Cameron's room when he ran into Clair.

"How is she doing?" he asked before Clair could say anything.

"She's very good, sleeping at the moment. She was exhausted…" she replied giving House a smile.

"How is the baby?" she asked him and he grinned widely at her.

"Well, she's… perfect." Was the only thing he could say making Clair chuckle.

"Ok, you go and see Allison and I'll go to the baby." She said and started walking to the NICU but his voice stopped her.

"Oh, you'll probably need to wait in the line!" he half shouted with a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" she questioned, playing along.

"For your information my daughter is already famous." He said seriously but the smirk never left his lips.

She shook her head in amusement and smiled.

"I'll get a nurse to bring her in Allison's room later." She said and he nodded.

Clair continued making her way to the NICU while House entered Cameron's room. He opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her up, and he moved into the room in order to sit on the bed next to her.

His hand traveled on its own accord to caress her cheek tenderly and he smiled when she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

He just stayed there looking at her peaceful form as she slept just like he had done earlier that day with their daughter.

He thought back to when they first started dating. He never believed that they would get that far. He always believed that at some point he was going to do something wrong and he would screw everything up.

But for some reason he hadn't. And as time passed by he felt more secure around her. He felt that he could open up to her, talk to her, share everything that was in his heart and mind.

And then he found out that they were having a baby and although in the past he never wanted kids with her it just felt right…

He didn't know why and he didn't care. He had learnt to care only for her…

He also didn't know why she loved him but he was grateful about that.

She had given him the most valuable gift he had ever received in his life; their baby. He had no idea how to put that in words but he was willing to try.

He suddenly had the urgent need to tell her how much he loved her. He had told her those three little words just a handful of times but now he just wanted to tell her and hear it back.

Her movements stopped his train of thought.

She opened her eyes and they immediately connected with his, a small smile on his lips when he saw her sleepy green-blue eyes.

The moment her eyes met his she sat straight on the bed.

"Did you see her? How is she? Is everything alright?" she asked one question after the other. She knew that she was rambling but she couldn't help herself.

His fingers on her lips and his right hand catching hers made her stop and look intently into his blue eyes.

"She is perfect… she is breathing on her own, there aren't any problems at any of her organs and she is the most beautiful baby you have ever seen! The pediatrician said she will probably stay for some days just to be sure that she won't develop any apnea problems. She is a little small but that is not a big problem." He concluded with a huge smile on his lips.

She smiled just as widely and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her.

"I want to see her…" she mumbled, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed her back gently and he tightened his embrace around her body momentarily.

"Clair said she would ask a nurse to bring her in when it's time to feed her." He said and pulled back from her embrace in order to look into her eyes.

She looked back at him with a soft look in her eyes and he leaned in to capture her lips with his in a soft and lazy kiss.

But she broke the kiss too soon, whining childishly and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't hug you properly when you sit like this…" she complained and he laughed.

"Fine, make room for me, will you?" he asked and her face brightened.

She moved to the left leaving a big expanse of mattress for him and he climbed on the bed next to her.

She nestled in his embrace, his arms automatically wrapping around her body holding her as close to him as possible.

"I'm going to complain to Cuddy about the beds. They are too small!" he whined and she laughed when he tried to get more comfortable but hit his elbow against the table next to the bed instead.

"Stop acting like a baby!" she said teasingly and he looked seriously at her.

"Fine, I'll start acting like an adult then…" he said in a low tone and he claimed her lips again but this time the kiss held more passion and need than the previous one.

She leaned into his touch and continued kissing him, hugging him tightly at the same time as close to her as she could.

They continued kissing for quite some time like all that mattered was the other till he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

His eyes locked with hers and she sighed contently when his hand cupped her cheek.

He smiled softly and she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest while he hugged her close to his body.

The door sliding open caught their attention and they turned to see who it was.

A nurse carrying a bundle of pink blankets moved to the bed and handed it to Allison.

House narrowed his eyes and looked at her making her flee the room as fast as she could.

His eyes traveled to the small baby that was nestled protectively in his fiancée's embrace.

She was very much awake her big blue eyes staring up at them.

"Hello angel…" whispered Allison her hand coming to caress the baby's soft cheek tenderly.

House eyes went from his daughter's face to Allison and he saw the tears that were streaming down her face.

He tilted her head with his hand making her look at him and he kissed her tears away.

He kissed her lips softly and she smiled in the kiss.

"She' so tiny… and perfect…" she mumbled against his lips making him smile as well.

"I told you so…" he said teasingly.

She turned to look at the little baby in her arms again, her look softening upon meeting her daughter's blue eyes.

"I think she is hungry…" commented House when the baby started making small whining sounds.

"Think she will manage to eat?" she asked with concern, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Try and find out…" he said caressing the baby's cheek softly.

She nodded and placed the baby carefully on her thighs in order to pull her night gown down and expose her right breast.

She picked up the baby once again, bringing her little head close to her nipple and she almost immediately caught it in her small mouth and started nursing.

She turned to look at House with a huge grin on her lips and found his eyes transfixed on their baby girl.

He had one of the softest look she had ever seen in his eyes and a small smile had found its way on his lips.

He moved his head in order to place a kiss on her right shoulder and then he rested his chin there so that he could watch their baby nursing.

She tilted her head, resting it against his while their eyes remained on the miracle they created together.

Once the baby was fed she handed her to House who smiled widely once he got her in his arms again.

He held his daughter in the crook of his right arm while his left one remained around Allison's waist, hugging her tightly.

Her right hand came to rest on his thigh while the other one caressed the baby's blond hair lovingly.

"Thank you…" mumbled House making her turn to look at him questioningly.

He looked at the baby in his arms pointedly and she smiled softly at him when his eyes connected with hers once again.

She leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips and rested her head against his forehead.

"I love you Greg… and thank you for helping out making her." She said the last part with a smirk making him shake his head in amusement.

"I could never believe that I could help make something this perfect…" he said honestly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Me neither…" she mumbled and turned to look at their daughter who was slumbering in her father's embrace peacefully.

"She needs a name you know…" she said after a few silent moments.

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her again.

"Any ideas?" he asked hopefully and handed the baby back to her.

She settled the sleeping infant in her embrace again and turned to look at him.

"I was thinking…" she started but she stopped when she talked.

"Of course you were thinking!" he exclaimed making the baby in her arms stir and start crying slightly.

"Shhh… It's ok angel, daddy overreacted a little…" he whispered to the baby who stopped crying and closed her eyes again.

"Impressive!" commented Allison and he smiled making her smile as well.

"So, what about that name?" he asked, bringing the subject up again.

"Elizabeth…" she said and watched his face closely for any sign.

He looked from her to the baby and smiled.

"Beth…" he tried out, deciding that he liked it.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a smile and he nodded, kissing the tip of her nose.

"What about her middle name?" she asked, snuggling deeper in his embrace.

He seemed to think for a few minutes, his eyes connected on the sleeping infant in Allison's arms.

"Grace…" he whispered and she looked at him her eyes locking with his in a powerful stare.

His small smile told her exactly the reason why he had chosen this name. This little baby had come in his life to save him. She was his salvation, his saving grace and the name was a way to show her how much this baby girl meant to him. How much they both meant to him…

She captured his lips in a tender kiss to which he willingly responded to.

"I love you…" he breathed against her lips making her sigh contently.

"I love you too…" she replied in the same breathless tone.

"Sooo, Elizabeth Grace House." He said out loud, trying the name they picked out and trying also not to focus on the fact that his eyes were shining just like hers.

"Beth!" said Allison with a wide grin.

House grinned back and looked at the baby.

"Hello Beth…" he whispered and as if on cue she opened her eyes and stared up to her parents.

"I think she likes it." House commented, tilting his head to the right and observing Beth.

Allison nodded and reached out to caress the baby's cheek softly.

House's eyes traveled from Beth to Allison noticing the small yawn that escaped her.

He tilted his head so that his lips pressed gently against her temple and she leaned into his touch.

"You should sleep…" he mumbled and kissed her cheek this time.

"I don't want to sleep." She whined trying to stifle another yawn.

"She is not going anywhere." House said with a smirk on his lips.

"I know… but I just want to watch her…" she replied shyly making him smile.

"Yes, but you are tired and you need to sleep…" he said seriously with a soft look in his eyes.

She sighed and dropped her head in the crook of his neck.

"Alright…" she mumbled, the sound almost blocked because of her position.

He got up from the bed, taking his cane in his right hand.

She kissed the baby's forehead affectionately and he stared at the women of his life with a small smile on his lips.

"Want to call a nurse to get her back to the NICU?" she asked looking at him.

"Nah, it's ok, I'll take her when you fall asleep." He replied and she nodded handing Beth to him.

He sat down on the chair next to the bed while she lied on her side in order to face them.

Beth was still awake, sprawled on House's chest her big blue eyes looking up at him.

"I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to make a big deal about it." He said to her and Allison chuckled at his actions.

"She can't even focus yet…" she said matter-of-factly making him turn his head to look at her.

"It doesn't matter…" he replied, raising his eyebrow at her. "Now sleep…" he said softly and she sighed contently, her eyes closing a few moments later.

When he was sure that she was asleep he moved Beth in the crook of his left arm securely, grabbed his cane that was hanging at the edge of the bed and stood up walking for the door.

He exited the room but instead of making his way to the NICU he moved to the direction of his office.

After he saw that his team was nowhere to be found he entered his office and sat in his recliner carefully, resting his feet on the foot stool.

He moved Beth so that she was lying on his chest again and he smiled down at her when her eyes found his face once more.

"Hey there… Now that we are alone we can talk. Sooo, what do you want to hear?" he asked the baby who yawned.

"Am I that boring?" he asked again with raised eyebrows but Beth just stared back at him, her eyes closing.

"Fine, you can sleep. I'll just stay here and watch you…" he said and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head.

The door opening caught his attention and made him avert his gaze and look at the intruder.

"'Greg, Lisa told me yesterday to bring you these-" started Stacy but stopped abruptly when she noticed him sitting in his recliner with the baby sprawled on his chest "…files."

"You can drop them on my office." He said his voice steady and unnerving.

She moved into the room, her eyes glued on the small baby on House's chest. She dropped the files on his desk and turned to observe him.

"I'm also here to say goodbye…" she stated in a low tone making him turn to look at her.

"Leaving already? I thought you would stay a little more, you know, cause more trouble." He replied, trying not to raise his voice and wake up Beth.

"I… you were right… and I was wrong. Maybe I should have never come back. But I had to try one last time. Now I know that it wasn't meant to be…" she said in a low tone and House eyed her suspiciously.

"And you understood that now?" he asked incredulously making Beth stir in his embrace.

He looked at the baby and rubbed her small back softly.

"Shhh, it's ok Beth, daddy is not going to yell again." He said in a low tone.

"You just answered your question…" he looked at her questioningly and she smiled sadly.

"We were together for five years… in all this time I had never seen this side of you, the caring, and gentle Greg. I just had a small glimpse. I'm here for a month and a half and I have seen you around her, how you look at her, talk to her… It was never like that between us. Maybe we were wrong for each other even before the infarction. I know now that you could never love me like you love her…" she admitted sadly and he just looked at her. He had nothing else to say really.

"So, this is goodbye…" he declared and she nodded.

"I'm going back. I don't know what will happen there but maybe I can finally make things work…"

He nodded his head and looked at the baby in his embrace, suddenly feeling the urge to go find her mother.

Her voice caught his attention before he could say anything else though.

"She's perfect…" she whispered.

"Yeah… that's Allison's doing." He replied with a small shrug.

Stacy nodded and moved for the door.

"You are going to make a great dad…" she said sincerely but his eyes remained transfixed on Beth's baby features.

"Goodbye then…" she said in a low tone.

He just nodded and watched as she exited his office and his life once and for all.

He watched his daughter slumber peacefully on his chest and he couldn't help the smile from reaching his lips once again.

"I think it's time for you to move to the NICU and for me to go find your mommy…" he said and moved the baby from his chest to the crook of his arm and he stood up carefully.

When he reached the NICU he placed Beth in her incubator cautiously and after caressing her cheek softly he moved back to Allison's room.

When he slid the door open she woke up immediately her eyes spotting his.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Around seven…" he replied and he climbed on the bed next to her.

"Where were you? It's been an hour since you left." She said, stifling a yawn.

"I had to give Beth the tour of my office!" He said like it was the most natural thing in the world making her shake her head.

Her head rested on his chest taking the place where their daughter had slept earlier and he hugged her to him tightly.

"Sleep 'cause they are going to bring her again in about two hours…" he mumbled, his own eyes closing from exhaustion.

"Ok…" she mumbled, placing a kiss just above his heart.

"I love you angel…" he whispered and he felt her tightening her embrace.

They both fell into a peaceful slumber, both content and utterly happy, thinking about their life with their daughter from now on…


	19. Baby at Diagnostics

Hi everyone!

New chapter ready for all of you to read :)  
House and Cameron with Beth in this chapter and a surprise visit. Nothing like Stacy this time though so you don't have to worry, I promise :p Although there is a tiny cliffie in this one it's not angsty like the previous ones.

Thank you all for your reviews, I really like to rad what you think of my story :) And, of course, thanks to everyone who reads this.  
So, now, on with the story! Hope you'll like this chapter as well :D

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 19: Baby at Diagnostics...**

.

House was stretched out on the couch in the living room, his head resting on Cameron's thigh, while Beth was sprawled on his chest sleeping peacefully.

He was starting to doze of himself… Cameron's fingers laced through his hair and caressing his scalp didn't help him stay awake.

They both had three really rough days since Beth was running a fever and she didn't stop fussing around. At least that day she was feeling a lot better and they had managed to find some peace.

They both had stayed at home that day since House had barged into Cuddy's office threatening her that if there was a sick kid in the day care again he would carry Beth with him 'til she had to start kindergarten.

Cuddy could do nothing to calm him down so she just sent him home with Cameron since he had no patient.

At three months old Beth really was her daddy's girl.

She looked more and more like her mother every day that passed by but her eyes left no doubt who her father was.

Of course that didn't help House at all. He knew that he was wrapped around her little finger but he didn't really care.

He was almost paranoid where his little girl was concerned. She coughed and he flinched, she breathed differently and he froze. The moment she started crying he had her in his arms calming her down and promising her the world.

He spent hours just holding her in his arms. He talked to her about nothing and everything and her big blue eyes were locked with his all the time as she listened intently to her father.

If anyone dared to take her away from her father she would immediately start fussing and whimpering till she was back in his embrace.

When she heard his voice her eyes would dart around the room in order to spot him and when she found him she would start whimpering, wanting to go to him.

Cameron kept telling him that he was going to spoil her but he just smirked at her and told her teasingly that she was jealous because he didn't spend so much time with her.

The two of them had such a strong bond that every time Cameron watched them together she felt her heart swell with happiness.

Never in her life did she believe that Gregory House could be so loving and caring. Sure, he was that way with her but when it came to Beth he simply had no limits. And every day she watched him with their baby girl she fell more and more in love with him.

Her hand continued moving, caressing his hair softly as she watched him cradling their baby in his arms.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey…" she mumbled and he smiled.

"Don't you think it's time for you two to go to bed?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Five more minutes mommy, please!" he whined like a small child.

"Nope, we have to get up early tomorrow." She reasoned and he groaned, turning his eyes to the sleeping baby in his embrace.

"Fine…" he said and he carefully stood up in order to sit on the couch properly and handed Beth to her.

"Just go to bed, I'll tuck her in and come as well…" she said while she placed Beth against her chest, her small head resting on her mother's shoulder.

House stood up and grabbed his cane and after kissing Beth on her forehead he moved to the bedroom while Cameron went to the nursery.

She kissed Beth goodnight as well and placed her in her crib.

When she entered their bedroom she found House already in bed, the blanket covering his body till his mid section.

She lied next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her body.

"So, we really have to go to work tomorrow…" he stated with a groan.

"Yeah… Beth is fine and I called Cuddy to inform her that we would return to work tomorrow." She said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Cuddy isn't going to be fine tomorrow though." He mumbled making her turn her head to look at him.

"Why?" she asked inquisitively.

"Because I am going to have another member in my team for the rest of the month!" he said excitedly making her frown.

"The only problem is that she can only bubble and gurgle so she won't be able to participate in the differentials. Do you think that Cuddy will mind?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Gregory House you are not going to have our daughter in the Diagnostics Department all day long!" she warned him and he scoffed.

"Why not?" he asked incredulously. "I'm not leaving her in the day care again 'til every other kid in there passes the flu! And that's final. My office is a lot safer, no one ever comes there and I'm going to make sure that the morons I call my employees stay away from her. Plus, Foreman is there, you like him!" he said trying to convince her that this was the best solution.

"And of course I get to skip clinic duty since I'll have to take care of Beth!" he said with a glint in his eyes and she finally broke into a smile.

"Cuddy isn't going to like this…" she said considerately.

"Cuddy isn't going to like me suing the day care so she'll take this." He replied with a smirk and she shook her head.

"Can we finally go to sleep now?" he asked with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, we can. Just, try not to get on Cuddy's nerves tomorrow." She pleaded and he nodded.

"I won't get on her nerves. Not a lot…" he mumbled the last sentence and she slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey, cripple here, remember?" he said catching her hand in his.

"I have another hand." She stated smugly and she slapped him on the chest with her other hand this time.

"You are going to pay for this…" he said in a low tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?" she asked in the same tone leaning closer to him.

He didn't answer; he just captured her lips with his in a searing kiss leaving them both breathless.

He rolled them over so that she was lying on her back and he was on top of her while he continued kissing her but a small cry made them break apart.

House dropped his head against her shoulder and kissed the skin there tenderly.

He rolled over to his side and he sighed.

"I'm going to see what's wrong…" said Cameron with a sigh of her own and she walked to the nursery to check on Beth.

The moment Beth spotted her mother she stopped crying and looked up at her expectantly.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" she asked the baby who smiled when she heard her mother's voice and waved her small hands in the air.

Cameron shook her head and reached down to pick her daughter up.

"How can I say no to eyes like these?" she asked the baby and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Come on, let's go to daddy…" she said and moved out of the nursery and back to the bedroom.

House was lying on his back, eyes closed when she entered the room with Beth in her arms.

She sat down next to him and placed Beth on her chest, her little head turned in order to look at House.

He turned so that he was lying on his side and draped an arm over Cameron's body but it hit on something else instead and he opened his eyes which immediately connected with his daughter's.

"Hello angel…" he mumbled and she smiled back at once when he spoke.

"And you say that **I** am the one who spoils her." He said, turning to look at Cameron.

She just shrugged and raised her hand in order to rub the baby's back.

He smirked at her and returned his eyes to Beth again. He watched her as her blue eyes closed from exhaustion and she fell asleep again some minutes later.

He looked up and saw that Cameron was also sleeping. He took Beth from her embrace carefully and moved her back to her crib and then he returned to the bed.

He kissed Cameron's forehead tenderly and lied next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning they reached the hospital together, Cameron carrying Beth's carrier while House carried Beth in a baby-sling.

Of course when they entered the hospital everyone turned to look at them. Even three months after Beth's birth they still found it hard to believe that the great Gregory House was wrapped around his daughter's little finger.

"Would you, for once, mind your own business?" he asked looking at some nurses who immediately averted their gazes and walked away.

House smirked and turned to look at Cameron who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently and she just shook her head.

They moved to the elevators where they found Wilson waiting there as well.

"You are in early." He commented with a smile when he spotted House.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Nothing…" he replied simply and pulled his mobile phone out.

House was tapping his cane waiting for the elevator to arrive and didn't see Wilson who had pointed his phone to him.

He heard the noise and turned to his friend only to find him showing the photo he had just snatched to Cameron.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked incredulously making both Wilson and Cameron laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." His friend replied through laughter.

"It's pretty good! I think it's time to change the wallpaper of my laptop." Cameron said with a smile.

"You too?" he exclaimed making Beth stir.

"It's ok angel, just mommy and Uncle Jimmy acting like five year olds." He said to the baby who looked at him with her big blue eyes.

The elevator arrived at that moment and they entered, making their way to the fourth floor.

"Aren't you going to leave Beth at the day care?" asked Wilson when House didn't stop at the second floor.

"Are you crazy? She'll probably get sick again, I'm not leaving her there until Cuddy sterilizes the place." He responded making Wilson shake his head and smile at his friend's protectiveness.

Once they arrived at the diagnostics department they found no one in the conference room.

Cameron placed the baby carrier on the table and helped House take Beth out of the sling. He placed her in the carrier and moved to stand behind Cameron who was preparing coffee.

He dropped his head in the crook of her neck and laced his arms around her waist.

"I miss you…" he admitted as she prepared the coffee and she smiled.

She filled his red mug and turned in his embrace, mug in hand.

"You see me every day." She stated matter-of-factly with a small smirk.

"You know what I mean." He replied, cocking his head to the right.

"Do I?" she asked playfully, handing him his coffee.

He willingly took the steaming cup and sipped the hot liquid.

"Well, first of all there is this." He said raising his cup of coffee "Secondly, I don't have a piece of art in my office anymore; there is nothing to look at." He exclaimed making her roll her eyes.

"So you had me in your office to make coffee and be your office art?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course! The fact that you are smart and a damn good doctor helped a lot though." He replied with a grin.

"At least today I have someone beautiful to look at!" he said enthusiastically and moved to stand in front of his daughter who gurgled happily when she saw him.

Cameron smiled and placed a kiss on his stubbled cheek. She caressed Beth's soft blond locks and walked to the door.

"Don't drive Cuddy crazy today… We have a department heads' meeting later, I hope you remember that."

"When do I drive her crazy? She just has no sense of humor." He explained looking at Beth.

"Ok, I'll see you two at lunch." She said and exited the conference room hoping that he wouldn't do anything extreme since he had Beth with him.

House's team returned from the clinic some minutes later and immediately went to Beth who was sitted in her carrier.

"Aren't you a little angel? Yes you are, yes you are!" cooed Thirteen at the small baby who smiled up at her.

"You are just like your mother, aren't you my precious?" Kutner changed his voice and cooed at the baby as well but House's voice caught their attention.

"She's a baby not stupid, stop cooing at her." He told them and moved to sit on the chair in front of Beth.

Her eyes lightened up when she saw her father again and she waved her little hands in the air wanting to be picked up.

House immediately complied to his daughter's wish and took her into his arms.

"Do we have a new case?" he asked his team.

"Yeap, Cuddy said that she would bring the patient's file." Replied Taub who was looking intently at him.

At that moment Cuddy appeared in the office, a file in hand and her eyes dropped at once on House who was holding Beth in his arms.

"House, what is Beth doing here?" she asked inquisitively.

"You think that I'm going to leave my daughter with the other sick kids in the day care? She is going to go back only when you sterilize the whole floor." He said in a serious tone.

Cuddy sighed. She was in there only a minute now and she had already started feeling frustrated.

"House, she can't stay here, you know that." She reasoned but he didn't listen.

"Well, guess what! She is staying. There are no patients in my office or conference room, no one ever comes here plus I got three well qualified baby sitters!" he said pointing at his team.

Cuddy was ready to say something but Foreman decided that moment to enter, dropping his bag heavily on a chair making all of the other occupants of the room turn to look at him.

"Someone had a rough night." House commented with a smirk.

"Please don't start with me… I have enough in my head already." He said and poured a cup of coffee.

House eyed him suspiciously and decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"Foreman is here too now!" he said instead looking at Cuddy.

"What does that have to do with any of your previous arguments?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Beth likes him!" he exclaimed and made a funny face making Beth giggle.

Cuddy exhaled heavily and decided to just leave the office before he said something to irritate her even more.

"Just stay away from the clinic with the baby…" she said before leaving the room leaving a smug looking House behind.

"Daddy vs. Evil witch: 1-0." He said with a grin to Beth.

His team just rolled their eyes and grabbed the files that were on the table, studying the symptoms.

He just hooked his cane on the whiteboard and with Beth cradled securely with his left arm he wrote the symptoms on the board.

After running a differential he sent his team to run the necessary tests and he went to his office with Beth.

He sat in his recliner in the corner with Beth sprawled on his chest.

Her big blue eyes stared intently into his blue ones and he smiled down at her.

"Just you and me again, huh? If only we had a clue to what is wrong with him…" he said to Beth who just stared at him.

"Think you can help your daddy? Maybe throw in an idea or two?" he raised his eyebrows and tickled her making her giggle.

"Maybe we should call mommy for a consult… I mean, the guy is definitely suffering from something immunological." He said thoughtfully and Beth watched him.

"Yeah… I know that she is not going to come. Maybe we can call her and tell her that you miss her; that will do the job."

Beth gurgled at him and he sighed.

"You are not helping you know… And I have the other morons hiding-" he stopped mid sentence as everything clicked in his mind.

"I think that daddy found the solution to our problem!" he said enthusiastically and got up and headed for the lab after placing Beth in the baby sling again.

His team confirmed the diagnosis so now he was back in his recliner, feet propped up on the footstool and Beth sleeping on his chest.

He could feel his own eyes closing with Beth's even breathing calming him down when a knock on the door caught his attention.

He just assumed it was Cuddy or one of his minions so he ignored it.

He heard the door open and waited for Cuddy's angry voice to come but instead he heard someone else's voice.

"Great, now he is sleeping when he is supposed to be working!" exclaimed the voice and made House freeze.

"John, don't be so hard on him, maybe he had a difficult day." Whispered another voice and at that point he wanted to disappear.

He spun around so that he could face the two visitors and they both fell silent when they noticed that he wasn't alone in the room and he was cradling a baby in his arms.

"Hey mom, dad…" he greeted them.


	20. Meeting the grandparents

Hello people!

I managed to complete the next chapter :) It's a little longer than I planned but things kept coming to my mind and I had to fit them all in this one. So House's parents' reaction to the news that they he has a duaghter and a confession from Cameron in this one... You'll read and find out ;)

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really enjoy reading what you believe :)

Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!  
So, on with the story.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Meeting the grandparents **

.

"Aren't you supposed to be treating sick people?" asked John House looking intently at his son and the baby in his embrace.

"Nice to see you too dad…" he replied sarcastically.

"John, give him a rest. How are you doing sweety?" asked Blythe and moved in order to give her son a kiss.

"I'm fine mom and also too old to be called that way." He replied with a small smirk.

"You'll always be my sweety." Blythe reasoned.

"Greg, whose is that baby?" she asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"Baby? What baby?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"The baby that is currently sleeping on your chest son." John replied pointing at Beth.

"Wow, there is a baby here! How did you get here?" he asked feigning shock and looked at Beth who chose that moment to wake up and start whimpering.

"Don't do that please, I was only joking, I knew you were there." He said softly and she turned her eyes to him and stopped crying immediately.

"That's my girl." He whispered, smiling down at the baby.

"Greg?" his mother soft tone made him turn to look at her, a silent question in her eyes.

House sighed and cradled Beth in the crook of his arm securely while he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket.

He dialed Cameron's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Hey… I'm sorry I missed lunch but it's really hectic in here." _She said apologetically before he could say anything.

"It's ok, really… But I have a small situation here." He said vaguely.

"_What kind of situation?" _she asked curiously.

"Nothing serious, I'll sort it out. Do you think you can come and take Beth to your office?" he asked hopefully and he heard her sigh.

"_Yeah, I'm just doing some paperwork right now. Are you sure that everything is ok?"_she asked him, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah… You'll see when you get here."

"_I'm on my way then…" _came her reply and she hung up.

He put the phone back in his pocket and waited for Cameron to arrive.

"Are we waiting for someone?" asked John, studying his son.

"Her mother will come to pick her up…" he explained to them and he immediately noticed his mother's disappointed look.

"You are babysitting?" asked his father incredulously.

"It's my hobby!" he said, faking enthusiasm.

John didn't have the time to make a comment since Cameron entered the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw House's parents there.

"Mr. and Mrs. House, hello." She greeted them but didn't move into the room, she just stayed near the door.

"You are Greg's employee, right? Dr. Cameron if I remember correctly." said Blythe with a small smile.

"Allison is not my employee anymore…" said House and stood up without his cane, moving to where Cameron was standing.

"Don't tell me you fired her son." John said.

"No, she actually quit. Now she is the Head of the Immunology Department." He replied to his father and handed Beth to Cameron carefully, giving her the baby sling as well.

"She was asleep but woke up a few minutes ago. Maybe if you feed her she'll fall back to sleep." He said softly, caressing Beth's cheek gently and looking into Cameron's eyes.

"She's beautiful…" commented Blythe, smiling softly and looking at the baby in Cameron's arms.

"Thank you…" replied Cameron with a smile as well.

"Want me to stay?" she whispered to him so that only he could listen.

"No, I don't want you in the middle of this…" he whispered back and glided his hand down her arm.

She smiled and turned to look at his parents.

"It was nice seeing you again." She said and she left the room with Beth in her arms.

"Now you babysit for your ex employees?" John asked when Cameron left the office.

House moved in order to sit in the chair behind his desk while his parents sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I think there is a talk we need to do…" he said seriously and both his parents eyed him questioningly.

"About what?" asked Blythe trying really hard to hide the eagerness from her voice.

"About-" his phone ringing stopped him. "Hold on… Yes?" he said into the phone.

"_I left her carrier there…" _Cameron's voice sounded in an apologetic tone.

"She can't sleep in the baby sling, can she?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"_It's not as comfortable as her carrier." _She replied.

"Fine, I'll send… Foreman!" he yelled his name once he spotted the man in the conference room.

Foreman opened the door and looked at House with a raised eyebrow, noticing the couple in the room but not understanding that it was his parents.

"Can you take the carrier to Allison, Beth is asleep and she only has the baby sling in her office." He said pleadingly.

Foreman sighed and turned to walk away.

"I'm only doing that because I really like Allison and your daughter!" he said as he walked towards the table in the conference.

House saw the shocked expression on his parents' faces and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Find out what's wrong with my neurologist before I kill him…" he said slowly.

"_You hadn't told them yet?" _

"No… but I'm sure they know now. I'll talk to you later." He said and after flipping his phone shut he looked at his parents.

"Your what?" asked Blythe in shock trying to recover.

"How could you hide this from us?" asked his father incredulously. "You know that your mother wanted this for years for you and you just decided to not tell us? Next thing you'll tell us is that you got married too!"

"Not yet…" mumbled House, avoiding his father's stare.

"Not yet? What's the matter with you?"

"Will you just listen to me for once in your life and stop criticizing me?" he asked, his voice rising.

His father didn't answer, just stared at him without talking.

"You see, that's exactly why I didn't say anything! Because I knew that you would react this way! If it's going to be like this I don't want you in my daughter's life!" he said angrily, his eyes boring holes in his father's.

"Greg…" his mother tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"No, mom, he is doing that my whole life I'm not going to let him do that to my child as well." He said seriously, his voice still loud.

"I'm going to go out, take some air…" announced John and exited the office without another word.

House buried his face in his hands and sighed. His mother's hand lacing through his hair made him look at her.

"Some things will never change…" he muttered darkly making his mother sigh.

"Give him a chance." She whispered and he exhaled loudly.

"Give him a chance? I think I have given him plenty of chances when I was younger. I'm done…" he said tiredly.

His mother regarded him and decided to change the subject for the time being.

"So, are you going to tell me about my granddaughter?" she asked hopefully and he finally smiled.

He nodded and got up from the chair in order to sit on the couch. Blythe followed him and sat down next to him.

"Well?" she asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Well she is just… perfect. She is three months old, born almost a month earlier but she had no problems. Her name is Elizabeth Grace but we call her Beth. She looks just like Allison but she has my eyes." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"What about her mother?" she asked looking at her son's reaction.

"Her mother is perfect as well, I guess. We are together for a year and a half… I asked her to marry me a few months back and she said yes. We also live together, we bought a new house." he replied to his mother's question.

"You love her…" she stated when she saw her son's expression while he was talking.

"No, I just stay with her because she threatens to kill me if I leave." He said sarcastically.

"Gregory, stop making fun of your mother!"

"Sorry mother… I thought it was obvious…" he said the last sentence in a low tone.

"And she loves you?"

"More than her life…" he replied seriously this time.

"So, do I get to meet them?" she asked hopefully.

"You are here, might as well get over with it." He replied with a smirk earning a slap on his arm.

"Fine, you don't have to be cruel! Just let me call Allison…" he said and retrieved his mobile from his pocket.

"_Hey, how did it go?" _she asked in a worried tone the moment she picked up.

"We'll see. Are you still at your office?"

"_Yeah, but I'm ready to head home. Why?" _she asked curiously.

"I have my mom here; she wants to meet you and Beth." He explained.

"_Why don't you tell your parents to come to our place tonight? You know, meet us and have dinner with us." _She suggested.

"Sounds good… Say around seven?"

"_Yeah__. Will you come home with them or earlier?" _

"Probably earlier. But I have to take care of something first." He said with a sigh.

"_Ok, I'll see you at home then. Love you…" _she replied in a soft tone making him smile.

"Yeah, I love me too." He said smugly and he heard her laugh. "I'll see you at home…" he said and hung up.

"She's heading home but she said that she expects you for dinner tonight." He said and immediately Blythe smiled widely.

John House chose that moment to reappear and moved in order to stand in front of his wife and son.

"I want to meet my granddaughter…" he said in a low tone looking everywhere else but to his son.

House regarded him but didn't speak. He just stared at the man in front of him, contemplating his next move.

It was a rare moment watching his father asking for something in that tone. So he decided to give him a last chance. Not because he believed that they would finally, after so many years, solve their problems and get along like nothing had happened. But because his mother had asked him to and he was going to try for her…

"I'm going to say this once and I want you to remember it. I know it's early to be talking about these things but I have to say them now. You will never treat my daughter like she is anything but perfect. You will never even consider punishing her for anything she does or doesn't do, that's mine and Allison's territory. If you want to be in her life and just love her and be her grandpa then it's ok with me… but if you ever do anything to hurt her feelings I will see to it that you never see her again." House said in a low and serious tone his eyes glued to his father's.

The only thing John could do was nod his head in agreement. He wanted this chance to be a part of his granddaughter's life. And, maybe, become a part of his son's life again.

"I just want to meet her…" he whispered and House nodded.

"Ok. Then, I guess, you are welcome to come tonight and meet Allison and Beth." He said.

"We'll see you tonight then." Blythe said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll see you tonight." Replied House and hugged his mother. He nodded towards his father's direction and watched them leave his office.

He was in for a long night. The only thing he could think of was get back home to Allison and Beth.

He glanced at the clock and realized that he should have left an hour ago so he packed his things and left the hospital.

When he arrived at their home he found his girls on the couch in front of the TV.

Beth was tucked in Cameron's embrace sleeping peacefully.

He moved to the living room and sat down next to her, dropping his head on her shoulder and watched Beth as she slept.

"Hey… What happened?" she asked turning her head in order to kiss his forehead.

"My mom is excited. She never believed I would ever have kids so I guess that's like a miracle to her. I don't know about my dad though…" he replied, his eyes never leaving Beth.

"Are they coming?" she asked and he finally turned to look at her.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?" she asked him softly and he sighed.

"Had an argument with my father… nothing new." He replied and got up from the couch.

Cameron followed him with Beth in her arms to the kitchen.

"Want to talk?"

"Not now… I just want to forget about it for a while." He said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Ok. Why don't you take Beth to the nursery? I'll just prepare dinner." She said and handed Beth to him.

House nodded and took their baby girl in his arms and made his way to the nursery.

But instead of putting her in her crib he sat in the rocker and cradled Beth in his arms, looking at her angelic face as she slept.

He wasn't going to make her go through what he had as a child. If his father didn't behave he wouldn't be a part of his daughter's life, he wouldn't allow it.

He wouldn't let his father hurt Beth like he did when he was a child. He was going to protect her from everything he could.

He watched her face closely. He still found it hard to believe that she was part of him. How could something so perfect be a part of him?

Her blue eyes opened and she yawned. Her eyes connected with his and he smiled.

"Hey, just on time…" he mumbled to her, caressing her soft locks.

"Wanna go see what mommy is doing?" he asked and she smiled widely.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and got up from the rocking chair, holding Beth in his left arm while he grabbed his cane with his right hand.

He went to the living room and found Cameron setting the table for dinner.

"My little girl is awake!" she exclaimed when she saw House with Beth and the baby smiled widely at her.

"What time is it?" asked House and handed Beth to Cameron.

"It's a quarter to seven." She replied and moved to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I was in there for almost an hour?" he asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Seems like it." She replied with a small smile.

The bell ringing caught their attention and Cameron handed Beth to House in order to open the door.

She opened the door revealing House's parents standing there, two big bags with presents in their hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. House welcome!" she said with a warm smile.

"Call us John and Blythe, please. I mean, you are our son's fiancée, the mother of our grandchild plus I don't like formalities." Blythe said with a smile as well.

Cameron nodded and ushered them inside.

"Greg is in the living room with Beth. Would you like something to drink?" she asked them as she guided them to the living room.

"No Allison, we are fine." John replied with a wave of his hand.

When they reached the living room they spotted House on the couch with Beth sitting on his left leg while he explained the plot of General Hospital to her.

Her eyes were glued on the TV screen but they darted to her father every time he talked.

"See that one? He is the bad guy, we don't like him." He said seriously.

"Greg, your parents are here." Cameron informed him and he turned to look at them.

He nodded his head and they moved to sit on the couch next to the one where he was sitting.

Beth looked at the two people that sat down but she found her daddy more interesting and soon her eyes were glued on his again, waiting for him to talk again.

"Ok, enough General Hospital for you missy, you have to meet some ones." He said seriously to Beth who smiled up at him.

"I guess mom already told you everything I told her." He said looking at his father who nodded.

"Ok, I guess you can go to grandma and grandpa now…" he said and handed Beth to his mother.

"Hello Beth…" said Blythe softly with a smile on her lips.

Cameron returned in the room at that moment and sat down on the couch next to House. His hand rested on her thigh as he watched his parents coo at Beth.

"Mom, she's a baby not an idiot. Plus she doesn't like it when people do that." House said but her mother just ignored his comment and continued watching Beth who was observing everything with her big blue eyes.

"Why do people ignore me when I tell them not to coo at her!?" he asked incredulously and Cameron smiled at him.

"Because she is cute, they can't help themselves." She explained with a smirk and he groaned.

"She is also intelligent, she understands everything…" he said with a raised eyebrow.

She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly.

House observed his parents as they held Beth. He was sure that he had never seen his mother so excited about something and his father looking at another person in awe.

It was clearly a reaction he didn't expect from him. He was amazed by Beth; House could see it in his father's eyes.

Blythe handed Beth to John and she just observed the man that was holding her with her big blue eyes.

She looked at him like she was studying him, her eyes transfixed on his face as he stared right back at her without doing anything.

House observed him as well and suddenly he saw a huge grin spread across his father's face.

At that moment he didn't remember a moment when his father smiled like that.

He continued watching him as he started making funny faces at the baby and Beth giggled as she watched him.

House turned to look at Cameron who just shrugged at him, a small smile on her lips as she watched the interaction between John and Beth.

It wasn't a long time though when Beth started whimpering. John handed her back to Blythe who also couldn't calm her down.

"Here, mom, give her to me…" said House and Blythe handed the crying baby to him.

"Hey angel, why are you crying?" the baby stopped crying upon being in her father's arms but the small whimpers didn't stop.

"Fine, you can go to mommy."

Once Beth was in her mother's arms she stopped fussing around.

"I'm going to feed her and be right back to have dinner." She said and made her way to the nursery.

"Does Allison breastfeeds the baby?" asked Blythe.

"Not anymore. She did for the two first months but we were also giving her baby formula from the beginning so that I could get up as well during the night." He explained.

"Why don't we move to the dining table? Allison will be back shortly." He said before they could ask anything else and they both nodded and followed him.

House and his parents continued talking, mostly about Beth, till Cameron returned in the room.

They had a quiet dinner and afterwards they sat at the living room. Cameron answered most of their questions this time while House just observed them talking.

It was some time before after ten that his parents decided to leave. Cameron had taken them to see Beth one more time for the day and then showed them out with House following close behind.

They moved to their bedroom a few minutes after his parents left and now they were lying in bed, he on his back and Cameron snuggled in his right side with her head resting on his shoulder.

"That went well…" he said after a few silent moments.

"You know, all the years I know my father I have never seen him looking another human being like that… And, also, I've never seen my mother so excited about anything!" he explained and she smiled against his shoulder gliding her hand from his chest to his stomach.

"Might as well call your parents, get this over with too!" He exclaimed jokingly but he saw the change in her posture immediately.

She turned on her side and he reached out for her, rubbing her arm with his hand.

She just refused to talk about her parents. The first time he had brought up the subject was after he had told her about his father. Then she had said that one drama story was enough for the day.

After that every time he tried to bring up the subject she just didn't talk. He knew that it wasn't easy for her but what she did to herself was even worse in his opinion.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said in a soft tone and lied on his back again, his right hand outstretched so that it was resting on her arm.

Ten minutes later she crawled back in his embrace and he kissed her temple.

"You know that I have one brother, Jake… He is a year older than me. We were never close… completely different personalities you see." She said and turned to look at him.

"What does that have to do with your parents?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my parents didn't have the way to show you that they loved you. Wait, scratch that, they did have the way only when Jake was concerned…" she said sadly and he understood where this was going. But he let her talk; get it all out, anyway.

"From when I can remember myself it was always like this. Jake this and Jake that… And he always took advantage of that of course. I don't remember him one time taking the blame for something he had done…"

"So, you were the one that got punished for everything." He guessed and she nodded.

"I just felt that everything I did was wrong in their eyes… I tried really hard for their approval but every time it didn't seem to be enough. You know, when I was eight, I had my first guitar recital but they hadn't come…"

"You play the guitar? Why don't I know that?" he asked in surprise.

"It's not something that I announce…" she replied, looking in his eyes.

"You are not good enough?" he asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a little and it worked because she smiled back.

"For your information I had also been accepted to Julliard but decided to go to Med School instead." She announced smirking in satisfaction with the reaction she had managed to draw from him.

His jaw was hanging open while he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"Nope, I still got the papers if you want to see them." She replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you go to Julliard?" he asked curiously.

"That's a conversation for another time…" she said and he nodded.

"Right… Why hadn't they come?" he asked, returning to their previous conversation.

"Because Jake had a baseball game the same day and they had gone to see him sitting on the bench. From that moment I tried not to care but it still hurt every time they did something like that…" she admitted in a low tone.

"I got a full scholarship for college a year earlier than normal. I believed that that would make them happy but you see Jake graduated too that year, with a partial scholarship because he was in the football team…"

"Let me guess…" he said and looked at her.

She just shrugged.

"I don't think they ever wanted me to go to college. They just wanted me to find a good guy, and when I say 'good' I mean one that they approved, marry him and stay at home. The really big fight though came when I married David. We knew each other from high school and my parents didn't like him from the beginning…" she paused and turned her eyes to him only to find him watching her intently.

"It was a mess really… They told me that if I married David they didn't want to see me again and that I should take an example from my brother who, by the way, slept around with every woman that would go with him. Not that my parents knew about that… I told them that I was going to marry him no matter what they wanted and after telling them everything I had been bottling up for years I stormed out of the house. That's the last time I show them…" she concluded with a sad smile.

"I guess they never loved me, they weren't proud of me… I still don't know the reason to that but I have learnt not to care about that now. They aren't in my life and I don't want them in it anymore. And I sure don't want them in our daughter's life…" she said with a tone of finality.

He watched the woman in his embrace and he still found it hard to believe that she had been through all these things in her life.

She was one of the most loving and caring people he had ever met but now he also knew that when she decided to write someone off of her life it was final and that someone wouldn't get a second chance.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.

He kept kissing her for long minutes till they broke the kiss simultaneously, both breathless.

"I can't understand how anyone wouldn't love you or be proud of…" he mumbled against her lips making a smile spread across her face.

He kissed the tip of her nose tenderly and dragged her in his embrace again, her head resting on his shoulder once more.

"Just so you know, **I **am proud of you… and our kids will be proud of you. And we'll love you till you finally get sick of us." He said the last sentence with a smirk and she laughed.

"Kids huh?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"Did I say kids? Damn… I think you have officially ruined me!" he groaned out making her laugh again.

"I love you Greg… But I guess that you already know that" she whispered and he smiled.

"I'm adorable, I know! Plus, I am a sex god, what else do you want?" he exclaimed.

She smiled in amusement and dropped a soft kiss on his lips before laying her head back down on his shoulder.

His arms wrapped tightly around her body, holding her as close to him as possible. He watched her as she fell asleep, her breathing evening out.

"I love you too Allison…" he mumbled and kissed her forehead and he smiled when she instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around his body.


	21. A day at the hospital

Hey everyone!

New chapter ready.. Not much action in this one, I'm thinking where I want to take the story from here. I'll figure it out ;)  
Thank you all for reading my story and taking the time to say what you think about it :)

On with the story now... I hope you'll like this chapter!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 21: A day at the hospital **

.

When House opened his eyes the next morning he saw that Cameron was still asleep. He rubbed his hand across his face and yawned.

He turned his head towards her and watched her sleeping form. She was lying on her stomach, her left arm under the pillow while her right one was outstretched and was resting on his stomach.

Her head was turned so that she was facing him and he couldn't help the smile from reaching his lips. Even in her sleep she used to move in order to face him, no matter which side she was sleeping on.

Their daughter's small cry caught his attention and he sighed. He got out of bed, grabbed his cane that was hanging from the doorknob and he made his way to the nursery.

"Good morning my offspring!" he said making Beth smile and wave her hands upon seeing her father.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" he asked and rested his cane against the crib in order to pick her up.

Beth gurgled happily once she was in her father's embrace. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and grabbed his cane in order to go to the kitchen.

He pulled a bottle out of the fridge and reheated it and then walked to the living room with Beth in his arms.

He switched on the TV on some cartoon's channel and started feeding Beth. She drank her milk quietly, all the time her eyes connected with his.

"After you finish with your milk we will go together and make breakfast for mommy!" he said to Beth who was still drinking her milk and looking at him intently.

Once she finished with her milk House laid her in her carrier and placed it on the table in the kitchen while he prepared breakfast for him and Cameron.

"Ok, we made coffee, we have juice and now you are going to watch daddy doing his magic!" he said excitedly as he tried to sprinkle the pancakes with some flour but instead he sprinkled the kitchen counter and some flour found its way on his face.

He heard Beth gurgle happily and he turned with the spatula in his hand to look at her only to find Cameron by the carrier and Beth looking at her with a wide smile on her baby features.

"Damn… there goes our plan to surprise you." He said with a pout and she smiled at him.

She moved close to him and rubbed his cheek with her thumb before capturing his lips with hers in a slow kiss.

"You had some flour on your cheek." She said and he shrugged.

"If the pancakes want war they will have it!" he said and turned to flip the pancakes making her laugh because he almost dropped them out of the pan.

"Why don't you go in the living room with Beth? I have it covered here. I think…" he told her.

"I can help." She offered but he slapped her hand away.

"Nope! You take a cup of coffee and Beth and go to the living room; I'll finish here and come with the pancakes. If I don't blow up the kitchen…" he said with a smirk.

She laughed and went to pour a cup of coffee. Then she picked Beth up from her carrier and headed to the living room after dropping a small kiss on House's cheek.

He followed them some minutes later with a big plate of pancakes in his left hand.

He placed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Cameron.

"I think I left my coffee on the kitchen table…" he said with a frown and she handed Beth to him.

"I'll get it." She replied and went to the kitchen returning a short while later with his coffee and some juice.

"Apparently I left that too." He commented when he saw what she was holding. "But, one free hand at a time you see." He said, waving his hand in the air.

"You could have taken the mobile kitchen cart." She said matter-of-factly.

"It' not manly enough." He said and she snorted.

"Oh, you are so asking for a punishment!"

"Yeah, yeah, promises… So, are you going to carry Beth with you today again?" she asked in amusement, changing the subject, as she watched him making funny faces to the baby in his arms.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed and Beth giggled as he stuck his tongue out.

"She has to go back to the day care Greg; she is fine, no fever and no coughing. You can't carry her with you around all the time and you know that." She warned and he sighed.

"What if some of the other kids are sick and she catches the flu again?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

"She is not… You can't protect her from everything Greg, you know that." She said softly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Fine…" he said with a frustrated sigh "One more day? Please, please, please!" he whined childishly.

"I really feel sorry for Cuddy…" said Cameron, shaking her head.

"She likes it really!" he replied with a smirk and she laughed.

"Riiight…" she dragged out.

He gave Beth to her while he lied on his stomach on the couch, perched on his elbows so that he was eye-level to Beth who was sitting in Cameron's lap.

"Today we are going to annoy Dr. Cuddy!" he said enthusiastically and Beth patted his cheek with her little hand.

"Yeah, I know, it's going to be hilarious! And then, after we annoy her a lot, we are going to hide in mommy's office!"

"You are teaching our daughter really useful things." She said with a smirk and he shrugged.

"Well, she'll need to know how to annoy the Dean of Medicine when she takes over after I retire." He said naturally and she laughed lightly.

"You have everything figured out I see."

"Yeah, I mean, if she wants it." He explained and she smiled softly.

She dropped a kiss on his lips but his pager went off and made him groan against her lips.

"What now?" he asked incredulously and looked at his pager to see who it was.

"Apparently we didn't cure our patient yesterday…" he said with a sigh. "But it's way too early to go to the hospital…"

He dropped his head on Cameron's thigh and Beth patted his head making him turn to her.

"No, I'm not going! Even your mother hasn't gone yet, imagine that!" he exclaimed and Beth stared intently at him.

"Come on, go get dressed. We're already up, might as well go to the hospital…" she said and she got up from the couch leaving House behind.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined again.

"I don't care, we are going to go!" shouted Cameron from down the hall.

He groaned and finally got up as well and grabbed his cane in order to go to the bedroom and change.

When he entered the room he found Beth lying on the center of the bed while Cameron changed into her work clothes.

He saw that she had already picked out his clothes and he sat down on the bed looking from his clothes to Beth.

"Mommy is mean…" he whispered to Beth who was occupied with one of her baby rattles and didn't pay attention to him.

"She is making us go to the hospital…" he said again but he didn't get a reaction from Beth or Cameron.

"Is anyone of you going to look at me?" he asked incredulously throwing his hands in the air for affect. Cameron turned to look at him while Beth continued shaking her rattle.

"Go change." She said seriously and he huffed.

"You are no fun!" he complained and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what you said last night when you woke up in the middle of the night." She said with a sultry smirk and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

"Change!" she said again as she walked out of the room and House turned to look at Beth.

"Ok… she has a point there." He said seriously and started changing.

Cameron returned a few minutes later with a change of clothes for Beth and found House lying on his side, fully dressed, with Beth sitting on the bed next to him, her back resting on his stomach.

"We are supposed to go to the hospital, what are you two doing?" she asked with the smile when she saw them.

"We are trying to change your mind?" he guessed and she sighed.

"Your patient is dying, remember?" she asked him and moved in the room to change Beth.

"Oops… Maybe I can call him and tell him to wait a little." He suggested and just looked at him with a look that told him that he wouldn't get what he wanted.

"When I change Beth we will leave." She stated and he closed his eyes.

"I give up…" he announced making her smile victoriously.

"Oh, by the way, did you find what's wrong with my neurologist?" he asked curiously.

"I already knew what's wrong with Eric. But I'm not going to tell you." She said seriously, taking Beth in her arms and heading for the living room.

"Trouble in paradise? Me likey!" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Stay away from this please… It's already a mess without you interfering." she said looking into his eyes.

"I can't promise you anything." He said taking the bag she handed him and she sighed.

"Just don't give him a hard time…" she pleaded and he nodded.

With that they exited the house and headed for her car.

Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital. House had taken Beth with him again at the Diagnostics Department. Cameron had warned him that it was going to be the last time and that from the next day Beth would return to the day care.

He could do nothing else but agree upon seeing the look in her eyes.

So now he was in the conference room with his team, Beth in her carrier on the table, trying to figure out what was wrong with their patient. Again…

He had sent his team to run some tests again while he remained in the conference room, Beth's rattle in his hand, when Wilson appeared at the door.

"You do know that it's only nine o' clock in the morning, right?" he asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Hey Beth!" he said with a wide smile to the baby and she smiled up at him.

"And what is Beth doing here? I thought she was ok."

"She is ok… And yes, wonder boy, I know what time it is but my patient decided to have a stroke again this morning so I was paged to clean up the mess." He explained and Wilson moved into the room in order to sit on a chair next to him.

"I heard that your parents came here yesterday. How did it go?" he asked in concern.

"It went… good I guess." He replied, looking at Beth and handing her the rattle he was holding.

"They came to our place. After I had an argument with my father of course… But she has a way with people. I think they are both crazy about her." He replied, pointing at Beth.

"Even your dad?" asked Wilson in surprise.

"Believe it or not yes." He replied with a smirk. "The fact that it's Allison I'm with helped a lot though too. My mom liked her a lot." He said and leaned back in his chair.

They remained silent for some minutes 'til Wilson spoke again.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jimmy boy but I had breakfast with Allison. Plus, I have to find out what's wrong with our patient before he kicks the bucket…" he stated and Wilson nodded his head.

"Ok, I'd better go and check on my patients then." He said and moved for the door but House's voice stopped him.

"Hey! You are buying lunch by the way!" he announced making Wilson shake his head and smile.

"I'll see you later then." He said and walked out of the conference room.

"And now that we are alone again we can watch TV!" he exclaimed and took Beth in his arms and moved to his office.

He switched the TV on and sat down with Beth in his arms.

He didn't see Cuddy coming in he just heard her voice.

"What is Beth doing here again House?" she asked and he turned in order to look at her, both sets of blue eyes looking intently at her.

"But she was sick. Do you want her to get sick again?" House asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes, matching Beth's innocent stare.

Cuddy sighed and he smirked.

"She will return to the day care tomorrow… Allison threatened me this morning and told me that it was the last day." He admitted making Cuddy sigh in relief this time.

"Thank God someone is sensible in this family!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes and ignoring her comment.

"To remind you about the meeting we have at 12. Don't be late. Although I believe that Cameron isn't going to let you miss it." She replied

"Yes mistress. Whatever you say mistress." he mocked and turned to look at Beth who was observing Cuddy.

"Seriously, I don't know how Cameron can handle you 24/7…" she muttered and exited the office leaving behind a smug looking House.

"See? That's what we do. We get on her nerves so that she will get frustrated. Then it's a matter of minutes for her to leave us alone." He explained to Beth who watched him intently.

"Yeah, it's a great a plan!" he exclaimed making Beth giggle.

"Sooo, what do we do now? We could watch TV all day long but I don't think that mommy is going to like that… But we could go and annoy Uncle Jimmy! How does that sound?" he asked and watched as Beth smiled at him and shook her rattle.

"Ok then, let's go! He is probably with a patient but we are just going to barge in!" he explained as he walked with Beth towards Wilson's office.

When he reached his destination he just flung the door open making a patient that was in jump out of his sit because of the sudden noise.

Beth apparently liked that reaction since she started giggling and Wilson just shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Allison is so going to kill you when she finds out that you are teaching your daughter how to barge in people's offices like that." He commented and House just raised his eyebrow.

"She is not going to do that, she loves me!" he exclaimed and he moved with Beth in order to sit on the couch.

He placed Beth to sit in his lap, his cane lying on the couch next to him.

"I kind of have a patient House…" said Wilson, trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Really? How are you doing? Sorry, but, I didn't see you there." He said, feigning concern. "Didn't you need a consult?" he asked turning to look at his friend.

"You are a doctor?" asked the patient who seemed a little scared by the man that had just entered the room.

"No, he just escaped the Psych Ward again." Said Wilson, glaring at his friend.

"Now, now… Why do you lie to your patient?" he asked with a smirk.

"House, please take Beth and go somewhere else to play, I need to discuss some things with Mr. Jacobs. Don't you have a patient or something?"

"I do, but he is in a coma. He is no fun. Actually, you are no fun either. Something is wrong with everyone today!" he exclaimed.

"Just go and I'll see you later." He said pleadingly wishing that House would understand.

"Fine…" he mumbled "Come on, angel, we are going to see what mommy is doing until those morons I call my employees return with the test results." He said and got up from the couch.

"You are still buying lunch!" he shouted as he exited the office and Wilson sighed.

House made his way to the Immunology department this time. He entered Cameron's office only to find it empty so he just sat down on the couch and switched the TV on.

"Mommy will be here in a while so we will just wait for her." He said to Beth who was already distracted by the TV.

It was thirty minutes later that the door opened and Cameron entered the room carrying some patient charts with her.

"Hey, what are two doing here?" she asked House when she spotted them on the couch, a wide smile on her lips.

"Beth missed you." He said nonchalantly and looked at Beth who was waving her small hands in the air in order for Cameron to pick her up.

"You missed me or daddy missed me?" she asked Beth when she took her in her arms and the baby smiled widely at her.

"She is not going to answer, we took a blood oath." House said resting his palm against his heart.

"Right… James kicked you out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you…?" he started but she cut him off.

"He called me, warned me that you would come for a visit." She replied with a smirk.

"I need to have a word with my **ex **best friend later…" he mumbled making Cameron smile.

"I take it that you haven't found what's wrong with your patient yet." She said and moved to sit on the couch next to him.

"No…" he breathed out "My team is in the lab, running tests and cultures. I hope that something will come out of this."

"Now that I remembered, we have to take Beth to the day care before going to the meeting."

"Come on! You said that I could keep her at Diagnostics for one more day!" he whined childishly.

"We can't take her in the meeting Greg." She stated seriously and he scoffed.

"I'll call Foreman to babysit. Beth likes him!" he exclaimed trying to convince her.

"Greg…" she sighed but he had already pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"_Dr. Foreman." _

"I need you in the Immunology Department." House stated in a serious tone.

"_Consult?" _Foreman asked.

"No." House replied in the same tone.

"_House is everything alright?" _he asked, concern now evident in his voice and House smirked.

"Of course! I just need you to take care of Beth. We have a meeting with the big boss and I don't think that Cuddy is going to appreciate a crying baby in the office…" he replied in his usual tone.

"_You are crazy, you know that?!" _Foreman said, irritation replacing concern.

"I've been told in the past but I don't believe what others say." He said casually making Foreman sigh.

"_Is Allison there?" _

"Oh, yeah, hold on a minute." He replied and handed the phone to Cameron.

"Hey Eric…" she said with a smile.

"_One day I'm going to punch him for acting like a jerk. He had me worried there for a while." _Foreman's voice made her smile sympathetically.

"I wouldn't blame you." She replied and House pouted.

"So, can you watch Beth for me while we are at the meeting?" she asked pleadingly.

"_Of course. You know I can't say no when it comes to Beth. Maybe she'll take my mind away from everything for a while." _He replied.

"Thank you Eric! I'll be waiting for you in my office." She said with a smile.

"_Ok, see you in five Allison__." _Came his reply and she hung up.

"Is he coming?" House asked looking at her.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a while."

They didn't have to wait long for Foreman to arrive. When he entered he glared at House and went to hug Cameron.

"Hey, no hugging the neurologist with my daughter in your arms! It's just plain nasty!" he yelled making them roll their eyes.

"Could you behave for a while?" Cameron asked and handed him the baby.

"I don't think so…" he replied and turned his gaze to the TV once more.

Foreman sighed and looked at Cameron who shrugged.

"Come on; let's go to the balcony to talk." She told him and House immediately turned to look at them.

"This is even nastier." He commented but they both ignored him and exited the office.

"How are things going?" she asked him once they were sited on the chairs at the balcony.

Foreman sighed heavily and leaned back.

"Your friend doesn't talk to you anymore?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"You know how Clair is. She doesn't talk; she doesn't open up easily when it comes to revealing how she feels. I think that's one of the reasons why they go along with Greg…" she said the last sentence thoughtfully.

"Should I be worried about that?" he asked with a small smirk.

"No, you are not in danger." She replied reassuringly with a smile.

"Yes, but what do I do?" he asked and he couldn't hide the despair from his voice.

"Give her time… You had a big fight don't expect everything to go back to normal immediately." She tried to comfort him.

"We had a big fight because she doesn't want to live in with me. What am I supposed to do after that?" He asked bitterly and she rested her hand on his knee.

"But what made her say no? Did you think of that?" she asked and he frowned.

"Well…"

"I guess that's a 'no'." she said with a small smile and he nodded.

"Has she talked to you about her last relationship?"

At that he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I thought so… She is probably going to kill me about this but if it's going to make things better…" she trailed off and he waited for her to continue.

"You don't need the details. And even if you wanted me to give you the details I wouldn't. The only thing I can tell you is that they were pretty serious, they were talking about getting married but he did something and it ended up in a pretty bad way… That was almost two years ago and her next relationship was with you." She explained.

"Just give her some time. She is afraid that if she lets someone in again completely she is going to get hurt. That's why she is acting this way. Just give her time and talk to her…" she said with a small smile. He nodded and stood up and she followed him, giving him a hug.

The door sliding open caught their attention and they saw House with Beth in his arms.

"Just because you don't have my daughter in your arms doesn't mean that you can hug the neurologist!" he shouted again making them shake their heads.

"Come on, we have to go to that meeting." Cameron said and dragged him inside with Foreman following them.

Cameron took Beth from House's arms and handed her to Foreman.

"Hey Beth!" he said to the baby with a smile and she gurgled at him.

"Her bag and carrier are in the Diagnostics. I don't think that this meeting is going to take more than an hour. If you need anything just page us." Cameron told him and he nodded.

"Maybe you could call Clair to help you out, you know, chicks love babies!" House exclaimed and both Foreman and Cameron turned to look at him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Cameron raising an eyebrow in question.

"Look at the time! Got to go, Cuddy is waiting for me!" he said and left the office as fast as he could leaving Foreman and Cameron behind.

"Don't worry, he isn't going to say or do anything stupid." She said trying to sound reassuring.

"I hope so… Go, you don't want House to get there before you." He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"Thanks again Eric for taking care of Beth." She said with a smile and exited the office, following House to Cuddy's office for the meeting.

"Just the two of us now, huh?" he asked Beth who observed him with her big blue eyes.

"Come on, let's go. I'm going to tell you a story about the first time that your daddy made Uncle Eric break into a house." He said to Beth and made his way to the Diagnostics department.


	22. Advice

Hello everyone!

I know it's been a while since I last updated but I was kind of busy with other things, plus the Olympic Games started and I spend a lot of time watching the various sports :p Also, I started watching Bones which, by the way, I find very addictive. I like it very much but I don't think I'll find a show better than House.

I have to announce that this story is coming to an end... There is going to be one more chapter which I will post some time this week. But I will also write a sequel to this story. It will be my first attempt to writing a sequel so I don't know how it will come out. I don't know when I will start writing the sequel but I won't take too long to start, that's for sure ;)

Thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you think of my story and of course tahnks to everyone who reads this! :)

So, on with the story! I hope you'll e joy this chapter as well XD

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 22: Advice**

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked curiously when she saw House hiding behind the nurses' station.

"Shhh, she's going to hear you…" he whispered and pointed to Cuddy who was talking with the Head of Pediatrics.

Cameron crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you watching Cuddy?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Because she is still mad after the stunt I pulled last week at the meeting and she is looking for me in order to send me to the clinic!" he said in a whisper, all the while looking at Cameron who had a smirk on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I think that she just found you." She replied, the smirk remaining on her face.

House frowned and turned around only to be met by Cuddy's angry gaze.

"Oops…" he said looking at Cuddy who looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I was telling Allison that I have a really important job and I am already late. Bye Dr. Cuddles!" he exclaimed and he tried to leave but she caught his arm with her hand.

"Guess what! This job will have to wait because the clinic is also waiting for you and you are going there."

"But it's important!" he whined and Cuddy glared.

"House, clinic. **Now**!" she said through greeted teeth trying to keep her voice down.

"Fine…" he muttered and started walking towards the clinic followed by Cameron.

"You know, this is your entire fault! If you hadn't distracted me she wouldn't have caught me!" he told her as they walked to the clinic.

"Nope, this is your fault. If you hadn't started rambling about the soap operas you watch during the meeting to avoid talking about your Department's paperwork then she wouldn't have assigned you more clinic hours." She stated matter-of-factly making him scoff.

"People have no sense of humor these days."

"Yeah right… Cuddy is furious and she has a right you know. You can't hide your paperwork in the janitor's closet." She said seriously but he smirked.

"I didn't believe that she would find out about that, it was a really good hiding place. I think one of my ducklings ratted me out." he said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with his hand.

He continued walking even after he passed the nurses' station of the Clinic, believing that Cameron would get distracted and would follow him.

But when he turned he saw that she had stopped at the nurses' station and was looking at him with a smile.

"Nice try." She said, the smile never leaving her lips, and he shrugged.

"Well, I had to try…" he admitted and moved in order to stand next to her.

"Yes you had. Grab a file now and go see some patients." She said, kissing him on the cheek and headed for her office.

He tilted his head and looked at the sway of her hips as she walked away. He knew she did it on purpose but he didn't really mind.

When she was out of his view he turned to the nurse who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm aloud to look, she is my fiancée." He stated and outstretched his hand "Give me that file now." He said in an authoritative tone and the nurse just muttered a 'Men' under her breath and handed him the file.

"Mr. Stewart!" he yelled, turning to look at the patients.

A middle aged man raised his hand and House looked at him intently.

"Follow me." He said with a smirk and the man got up from the chair and followed House into the exam room.

He closed the door and sat down on the stool, facing the patient.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked hooking his cane at the exam table.

"I think that I'm suffering from an incurable disease." The patient said seriously and House groaned.

"It's going to be a long day…" he muttered to himself and buried his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Cameron was making her way to the day care. After making sure that Beth was ok she started walking towards her office.

When she entered she found Clair sitting on one of the chairs in front of her office, waiting for her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she greeted her friend with a smile and gave her a quick hug.

"I had the day off and thought to pass by and see you." She explained and Cameron nodded.

"Do you have free time for a coffee?" she asked hopefully and Cameron smiled.

"I sure do. Do you want to stay in the hospital or go to that little coffee shop at the corner?" she asked, taking off her lab coat and gathering her purse.

"I would prefer to go to the coffee shop if you don't mind…" she said with a sigh and Cameron nodded.

"Ok, let's go then."

"How come Greg isn't hiding in here?" she asked as they walked to the exit.

"I left him at the clinic. He pissed off Cuddy at the meeting we had and now he's paying the price." She explained to Clair who laughed.

"He will never grow up, will he?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't count on it. Sometimes I think that I have two babies in the house." She replied with a smile.

Together they walked to the small coffee shop and sat at a table inside the shop.

"So, what is going on?" asked Cameron after some minutes of watching Clair avoiding the subject.

"There is nothing going on…" Clair sighed and rubbed her forehead with her left hand.

"Exactly! There should be something going on. You haven't talked to him yet, have you?" she asked in concern and Clair shook her head.

"Clair… He isn't Jeremy…" Cameron said in soft tone making Clair look at her.

"I know, it's just… it's hard. I know I flipped out but I still haven't forgotten what Jeremy did to me." She said bitterly.

"I know… but Eric doesn't and he is worried about you. He cares about you a lot and he thinks that you are acting this way because you don't feel the same about him." Cameron explained.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. No details, just that your previous relationship ended really badly." She admitted and Clair nodded.

"You have to talk to him… Explain everything to him. You love him, he loves you and you just obsess over something that happened in the past. It's not fair for either of you." Cameron said.

"What's not fair?" sounded House's voice making both of them turn to look at him.

He sat next to Cameron and looked from her to Clair.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked inquisitively "I thought I left you in the clinic."

"I got bored… Every single patient that came today was a hypochondriac, can you believe that?" he asked incredulously, widening his eyes.

Cameron raised an eyebrow but he ignored her and ordered a coffee instead.

"Cuddy is going to be so pissed that you will spend the rest of your life in the clinic." Commented Clair but he just smirked.

"I wouldn't bet on that." He said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sooo, you two alone? Where is Foreman?" he asked and watched Clair's expression closely.

He immediately spotted the change in her posture as her body stiffened and averted his gaze.

"Don't you have a patient?" she asked him, turning her attention to the mug in her hands.

"No, I cured him two days ago." He stated and continued watching her.

Cameron's hand on his right thigh made him turn to look at her.

She mouthed to him to leave her alone but he just shook his head.

Her pager went off that moment and prevented her from saying anything else.

"I have to make a phone call…" she said apologetically looking at Clair.

When she turned to look at House she saw the smirk on his lips and knew that she was in trouble. She dreaded the moment that she would be alone with him.

"I know that you desperately want to mock me right now. Go ahead, say it… Say that I'm an idiot." She told him but he just stared at her.

"At least you have self-knowledge." he announced after a few silent moments.

"Thank you…" she said sarcastically.

"You are welcome. And, for the record, I was an idiot too." He said cryptically and she looked at him curiously.

"You think that living in the past is going to help you?" he asked.

"I'm not…" she started but he cut her off.

"Hey! I do the talking, you do the listening. And don't try to deny it; I know exactly what you do. I did it for many years." He admitted bitterly.

"You know, I could have been with Allison from when she first started working for me. But instead I was doing everything in my power to drive her away… I thought that if I let someone in again history was going to repeat itself and I would be alone again. And that time would be the final." He said and looked at her only to find her looking intently at him.

"So I did what you are doing right now. I lived in the past and tried to forget that there is a present or a future. But your friend can be very persuasive if she wants. So we gave it a try… and I think that it was the best thing that I ever did in my life. Well, second best, the best is Beth…" he admitted and Clair smiled.

"The worst I had done was comparing her with Stacy… I couldn't have been more wrong. And I am glad I was wrong. Don't do the same stupid thing I did. Do the other stupid thing, go find him and do whatever Allison told you to do." He said in a way that if anyone else was listening would think that he didn't care. But Clair knew better.

"You know, for a jerk, you are very sentimental." She commented with a small smirk.

"Am not!" he complained, narrowing his eyes.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"What are you two doing again?" asked Cameron in exasperation as she neared their table.

"I didn't do anything; your friend is just being immature again." He stated making Cameron roll her eyes.

"Am not!" Clair said this time.

"Please don't start again!" interrupted Cameron before they could start their little banter again.

"So, what did they want?" asked House pointing at the pager she was holding in her hand.

"One of my patients had an allergic reaction… I have to head back." she replied.

"I'm coming with you; I have something to do at the hospital. Just one minute, I have to use the bathroom first." She said and left the table.

Cameron looked at House suspiciously and he looked back at her innocently.

"What did you tell her?" she asked curiously and he shrugged.

"I just told her about a guy I knew who used to do the exact same thing." He replied cryptically.

"I haven't heard of him in a long time though… He just disappeared when you came into my life. I think you scared him away." He said with a small smile and she smiled back.

"Good to know…" she said and kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"We can go." Clair's voice sounded making them break apart.

Cameron took her purse and stood up in order to leave the store.

"Are you coming?" she asked House who was leaning back on his chair, watching the people pass by.

"I'll stay for a while. I don't think that Cuddy knows this place as one of my hiding place. Plus I haven't finished my coffee yet. Do you think they make waffles too?" he asked with a glint in his eyes making the two women roll their eyes.

"I'll see you later then." Said Cameron and placed one last kiss on his lips before exiting the coffee shop.

Clair mouthed a 'thank you' and he nodded and then she followed Cameron back to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital Cameron headed to the Immunology Department again while Clair made her way to Diagnostics.

She found the conference room empty so she decided to sit there and wait.

She didn't have to wait for a very long time though. Foreman entered the room some minutes later, holding some medical journals in his hands.

When he spotted Clair he stopped dead in his tracks and stood there just looking at her.

"I'm here to call a truce…" she whispered but he stayed rooted to his place for several moments until he decided to move.

He dropped the books on the table and sat on a chair next to her waiting for her to talk.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way when you asked me to move in with you…" she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Allison told me some things…" he said when she stopped talking.

"Yeah… she told me about that. Want the details?"

"I'm not sure…" he admitted truthfully.

"When you have enough of this drama just tell me to stop." She said and he nodded his head.

"Well… his name was Jeremy and we were together for almost four years. We were living together the three of them and I believed that I had finally found the one. Apparently I couldn't have been more wrong…" she said the last part in a whisper and he reached out for her, taking her hand in his.

She gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand.

"We were discussing about getting married and almost a month after that first conversation he came home with an engagement ring and he asked me to marry him… I thought that it was the happiest day of my life back then. It was some time after that that I started noticing some changes in his behavior." She said in a low tone and he looked at her questioningly.

"Apparently it wasn't a change… I still can't understand how I misjudged him so much." She said bitterly and averted her gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked and tilted her chin in order to look in her eyes.

"I'm usually really good at reading people. But, for some reason, I was really wrong with Jeremy. It actually took me four years to find out what was really going on with him. Allison had warned me at the beginning, she never liked him… But I was in love with him; I didn't want to see the truth." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Allison came to me one day and told me that she had seen him with someone else. I didn't want to believe her… we had a big fight and I told her that I would prove her wrong. I followed him one day when he said that he was going on a job trip. I should have listened to her… I found him with one of his colleagues, kissing and hugging. I flipped out completely and made a huge scene at the cafeteria they were. After that I just gave him the ring back and left, I couldn't take anymore…" she said sadly, tears running down her cheeks.

Foreman couldn't watch her like this so he drew her to him, making her sit on his right leg and hugged her to him.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he hugged her tightly, reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

He rubbed her back soothingly, willing her to relax and stop sobbing.

"I headed straight to Allison's after that incident. Even now I regret the fact that I hadn't listened to her. I found out later that he had been doing that since the beginning. All the time we were together he had affairs or one night stands. I still can't understand how I didn't see it."

"I was afraid that something wrong would happen now too or that I had misjudged you too. I do things like that when I'm in love… no matter what the others say to me I do what I think is right. But after that relationship I don't trust myself with these things…" she admitted bitterly and she felt him tighten his embrace around her body.

"With you it's different though…" she whispered and turned to look at him, her eyes connecting with his.

He caressed her cheek tenderly and placed a small kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you Clair… and the only thing I want is for us to be happy together." He said shyly making her smile.

"I love you too, Eric. More than you can imagine…" she whispered before capturing his lips again.

"So, I have to thank Allison for making you talk to me huh?" he asked with a smirk and she smiled.

"Yeah… and, House too." She replied mirroring his smirk and he raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" he asked in a high pitched tone making her laugh.

"You don't give him enough credit. He is really good at this; only when he wants to though. He has his own special way." She replied.

"Tell me about it…" Foreman mumbled, making her laugh slightly.

"What do you say we leave now? I was heading home anyway…" he asked hopefully.

"Let's go home…" she whispered and he grinned at her.

"Home?" he asked playfully, the smile remaining on his lips.

"Your place, my place, I don't care. As long as I am with you." She replied seriously and he smiled softly.

He kissed her lips tenderly and they left together leaving an empty Diagnostics department behind.

House returned to the conference room shortly after Clair and Foreman had left. After seeing that it was empty he decided that it was time to visit his daughter so he made his way to the day care.

When he reached his destination he found her wide awake.

"Daddy is here!" he announced when he entered the day care and Beth smiled widely at him when he moved in front of her and she spotted him.

She waved her little hands in the air and House picked her up immediately.

"Hello angel, what are you doing?" he asked the baby and kissed her cheek softly.

Beth patted his cheek with her hand making a smile find its way on his lips.

"If Dr. Cameron comes by tell her that I took Beth with me and that we will be in my office." He said sternly to one of the employees there and left the day care before she could protest.

They were in his office a few minutes later and he sat down in his comfortable recliner with Beth sitting on his left leg, her back resting against his stomach.

He switched the TV on and Beth's attention was drawn to the screen and he smiled as she watched the images go by intently.

"We aren't supposed to be watching TV now but there is nothing else we can do…" he said to Beth who turned to look at him.

He picked her up and held her so that she was standing on his leg while his hands were around her small waist.

Beth gurgled and smiled at him, her bright blue eyes shining.

He knew she was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up and he shook his head at the idea that he would have to chase the boys away from their doorstep.

"You know, I'm blaming your mother for that." He said half seriously half jokingly.

"You are blaming me for what?" Cameron's voice sounded and he turned to look at her.

She moved inside the room and he scooted to the left making room for her to sit next to him.

"I'm blaming you for the fact that I will have to chase the boys with my cane when she grows up." He said, tilting his head to the right in order to kiss her lips.

She laughed and caressed his cheek gently.

Beth watched her parents intently and made many baby sounds catching their attention once again.

"Sorry baby girl but daddy is making compliments again in his own way." She said and took Beth in her embrace making her smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, deciding to ignore the comment.

"It's time to get home. I went to the day care to pick her up but they told me that you had already picked her up." She clarified and he nodded.

"Let's head home then!" he exclaimed making Cameron smile at his eagerness to leave.

He looked at her and noticed the tender look in her eyes as she looked straight back at him.

"What?" he asked softly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"We are very lucky we have each other…" she whispered and he smiled.

He laced his arms around her body and held her to him and dropped a kiss on Beth's forehead.

"I know angel, I know…" he admitted and he kissed her lips softly.

They stayed there for a while, just the three of them and just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. They would head home a little later…


	23. Birthday present

Hello, hello!

I hope you are all doing well :)  
I finally found some time to write the last chapter of this story so it is officially coming to an end! I hope you'll still want to read this and the sequel I am preparing. I had other things going on, like studying, and I had no time to write unfortunatelly. But, from the next month things are going to come back to normal, so I will have plenty of time for the sequel and another fic I am planning.

Sooo, this chapter takes place a few months later. Beth is around 10 months old and it's Cameron's birthday. You'll find out what happens ;)

I'd like to thank you all for your support, for taking the time to read my story and for taking the time to tell me what you think about it. I really appreciate it! :D I hope you'll like this chapter as well and that you will enjoy reading the sequel too.

On with the story then...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Birthday present**

"Big box…" commented Wilson from his position next to the door making House almost drop it on the floor.

"Do you have to sneak on people like that?" he asked, glaring at his friend.

"I don't usually sneak on people, that's your domain. I just asked a question before making my presence known." Wilson stated and House rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is?" he asked again and moved into the room in order to stand next to his friend.

"It's Allison's birthday so apparently this is her present." House clarified.

"It's big…" Wilson said looking at the box.

"Yeah, you said that before, when you sneaked on me." House replied with a smirk.

"What did you get her?" he asked curiously, looking intently at the box.

"I got her a… I'm not going to tell you!" House said smiling mischievously.

"Come on House! I'm your best friend!" Wilson exclaimed making House laugh.

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because you are my best friend who has a very big mouth. She is definitely going to get it out from you." House explained and moved the box behind his desk.

"You do realize that the box is in plain view, right?" Wilson asked, raising his eyebrow.

House tilted his head to the right and looked at the box. He groaned and took the box again in order to place it somewhere else.

"You can put it in my office." Wilson suggested innocently making House look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not an idiot you know…" he replied and moved to the conference room to find a place to hide the box.

Wilson followed him and they found Kutner and Thirteen sitting around the conference table.

"What's that?" asked Kutner curiously when he saw House.

"None of your business." He replied and tried to find a cupboard that would fit the box but to no avail.

"This is pointless!" he exclaimed when he found no place to hide it.

"There is always my office…" suggested Wilson again and House scoffed.

"You can cover it with your lab coat. It's not that you ever wear it…" suggested Thirteen without averting her gaze from her laptop.

House looked at her with narrowed eyes and after a few moments he opened one cupboard and retrieved his lab coat.

He then took the box again and moved back to his office. He placed the box behind his desk again and covered it with his lab coat while Wilson eyed him inquisitively.

"You do realize that she is going to know that something is down there, right?" he asked pointing at the box.

"Yes, that's why it is a great plan." He stated and sat down in the chair behind his desk.

Wilson raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically making him roll his eyes again.

"It's obvious that she will think that I will hide it. So, if I leave it in plain view like that she won't think that it's her present. Plus, I'm going to get on Cuddy's nerves because the box is wearing my lab coat!" he said with a smirk and Wilson shook his head.

"I will never understand how your mind works…" he said in defeat and House grinned.

"I don't think that anyone ever will." Cameron's voice sounded making the two men look at the door.

She moved in the room and went to place a kiss on House's lips.

"What is your lab coat doing out here?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow but he just shrugged.

"I'm trying to find a good way to annoy Cuddy. Tricks with the lab coat always do the job." He stated and although she wasn't exactly convinced she decided to leave it for the time being.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked and grabbed his oversized tennis ball in his hand.

"Need a consult…"

"Tough case?" he asked, his interest already spiked.

"You have no idea." She replied and he grinned.

"Ok, let's go see that patient!" he exclaimed and got up, tossing the ball to Wilson.

"See you later Jimmy boy, we are going to have fun!" he said and walked to the door leaving Cameron and Wilson behind, shaking their heads.

"I really want to see what will happen when Beth starts to talk." Wilson commented with a smile and she smiled back.

"That will be interesting." She agreed.

"What are you still doing here?" asked House who had returned when Cameron didn't follow him.

"I'm coming, don't be so impatient!" she said and followed him outside leaving a very amused Wilson behind.

"Ah, goodie, he is asleep!" exclaimed House when they entered the patient's room and he slammed his cane on the table of the bed startling the patient awake.

"Dr. Cameron, what is going on?" asked the patient in confusion, looking around the room.

"It's ok Mr. Blake, just Dr. House acting in his own way…" she explained and glared at House who had an innocent expression on his face.

"He is a doctor?" he asked looking at House wearily.

"The fact that a box wears my lab coat doesn't mean that I'm not a doctor." House replied matter-of-factly before Cameron could say anything.

"Please behave…" pleaded Cameron and handed him the patient's file which he willingly took.

"Ok! What are you lying about?" he asked as he read the file.

"I'm not lying…" said the patient and House finally looked at him.

"Let me tell you something: Everybody lies… So, you are lying too!" he said like it was the most natural thing in the world making Cameron sigh.

She knew that it was going to be a long day.

"I don't even know why I agreed to bring you to see the patient. You'll excuse us Mr. Blake but we have a meeting. I will send a member of my team to draw some blood for extra tests." She said with a reassuring smile and dragged House out of the room.

"No, mommy, I want to play some more!" he whined childishly as she walked out of the room with him close behind, her hand grabbing his arm.

"Even Beth isn't acting this way and she is a ten month old baby." She stated as they walked towards her office and he smirked.

"Maybe I should teach our kid some things…" he said thoughtfully and she rolled her eyes.

She let go of his arm and moved in her office but before she could walk to her desk he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall next to the door his lips finding their way to hers at once.

Although she knew that anyone could see them from their position she didn't move away but instead she laced her arms around his neck and kissed him back, their lips molding together.

He held her as close to him as possible, his arms around her waist holding her to him, her body flat against his.

"Happy Birthday…" he mumbled against her lips when they broke the kiss for air.

She smiled widely and pecked his lips while her hands came to rest on his chest.

"I didn't have the time to do that in the morning, you left really early for my liking…" he admitted and his lips moved to her neck this time making her sigh in contentment.

"Sorry… got a page…" she mumbled and tilted her head to the right, giving him better access but then remembered that the blinds were open and pulled back slightly.

"Where do you think you are going?" mumbled House against her neck and tightened his grip around her body.

"Everyone can see us…" She managed to say.

He pulled her away from the wall and closed the blinds without taking his right arm from around her waist.

"There you go, now no one can see us!" he said with a smirk and his lips returned to her neck nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin there making her moan.

"Greg…" she said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"Don't try to convince me that you don't like it…" he said between kisses and she sighed.

"Not at work…" she said, her hands gliding down his back and making him smirk.

"You know you want to…" he said in a low tone, his lips returning to her lips this time preventing her from talking.

She broke the kiss and rested her palms on his chest holding him back. He pouted childishly and she laughed slightly.

"Tonight…" she promised and dropped a soft kiss on his lips.

He sighed theatrically and she smiled at him.

"So, no big party tonight?" he asked her, his arms remaining around her waist.

"Nah, I just want you and Beth." She said and he smiled.

"Clair isn't going to throw a surprise party like last year?"

"No, I warned her this time. We will go out on Saturday night for some drinks though." She explained and he nodded.

"As long as I get to have my wicked way with you tonight I'm in." he said with a glint in his eyes and she shook her head.

"Now that we explained everything do you remember that patient?" she asked but he just refused to let her go.

"Yeah, I do. Can I have him? Pretty, pretty please!" he said in a high pitched tone.

"Fine… just don't torture him a lot." She replied and he finally let his arms drop from around her waist.

"Ok! Just give me the file and I'll let you do your thing while I'll go do mine." He said, grabbing his cane that was resting against the wall.

She handed him the file and after scanning it briefly he placed a quick kiss on her lips and exited her office leaving her alone.

It was some hours later that his phone started ringing. He checked the screen and saw her name on it.

"Hey…"

"_Hey… I'm going to be a little late. There was an admission twenty minutes ago and it seems __pretty serious, I need to stay." _She said apologetically.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"_No, just take Beth and head __home; I'll meet you there later." _Came her reply.

"Ok… just don't be too late."

"_I'll try…" _she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"See you at home then…"

"_See you at home…" _she replied and hung up the phone.

He placed his mobile in his pocket and got up in order to head to the day care to pick up Beth.

Once he was there Beth immediately spotted him and smiled widely at him.

"Hey angel, time to go home! We have a party for mommy to plan." He said smiling down at his daughter and she waved her little hands in the air happily.

He placed her in the baby sling and he walked out of the day care and to the parking lot. He had already put Cameron's present in the trunk so he just placed Beth in the car sit and drove off.

When he arrived at their place he changed and fed Beth and then made sure that everything was ready for his surprise.

He placed Cameron's present in Beth's room and after checking their dinner he returned to the living room with Beth in his arms.

The moment he heard Cameron's car he placed Beth in the baby sit and went to the kitchen in order to retrieve the small birthday cake he had bought that morning. Then he returned back to the living room, switching the lights off on his way there.

He managed to light the candles before Cameron opened the door and when she entered the living room she found him on the couch with Beth in his embrace smiling widely at her and the birthday cake on the coffee table in front of them.

"We would sing 'Happy birthday' to you but Beth thinks it's a little lame." He commented with a small smile and she grinned at him and immediately made her way to the couch where he was sitting with their daughter.

"Mama!" Beth said happily once her mother sat on the couch and she saw her making both her parents look at her astonished.

"Wait… did she just talk?" asked House incredulously and Cameron grinned widely.

"I think she did. Come here baby girl!" she said to the baby who gurgled happily and waved her hands in the air in order to get picked up by her mother.

Cameron kissed the baby's cheek softly and hugged her to him tightly.

Beth sat in her mother's lap, looking at the candles on the birthday cake while her parents looked at each other, identical smiles plastered on their lips.

"I think that's the best birthday gift I have ever received…" whispered Cameron looking at Beth and then she leaned into him in order to place a soft kiss on his lips.

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled tenderly.

"So, are you going to blow the candles? Make a wish?" he asked with a small smirk and she smiled.

"I have everything I ever dreamt of… But I guess I can blow the candles." She replied with the same smirk.

"Ok, let's help mommy blow the candles!" House said to Beth who turned to look at him when she heard his voice.

Beth giggled happily once Cameron blew the candles and she received a kiss from both her parents who were watching her intently.

"You go to the kitchen and bring a knife to cut this thing and I'm going to bring your present!" he said excitedly and limped out of the room.

He returned some short minutes later with the big box and set it down on the coffee table in front of Cameron.

"That's what was under your lab coat." She stated and he smirked.

"Come on, come on. Open it!" he told her and she handed him Beth, who had a spoon in her little hand covered in chocolate, in order to open her gift.

She opened the box and stayed there just looking at the content of it.

She glided her hand over the smooth material of her gift, her eyes always transfixed on it.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear and it was then that she realized how close he was.

"I love it…" she whispered back, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

She placed a small kiss on his lips but stopped abruptly when Beth started whimpering between them.

They both laughed slightly and House picked her up making her stand on the couch between them.

"So, are you going to play something for us?" he asked hopefully and she smiled.

She pulled the black acoustic guitar out of its box and run her fingers over the chords.

Beth looked intently at the new item that her mother held making House smile at her actions.

"It's been years since I last played…" she whispered, her fingers stilling over the chords.

"I believe you are going to do just fine." He said reassuringly, caressing her cheek softly.

She leaned into his touch and kissed the inside of his palm.

Beth caught their attention as she started moving up and down while House held her with his free hand.

"You better play 'cause I think she is going to run today too." He commented with a smirk making her smile.

She took a deep breath and started playing a simple rhythm, something he hadn't heard before.

But as time passed by she played one after the other all the classical pieces he loved and all he could do was stand there mesmerized, just listening to the woman he loved play, revealing another side of her that he had never seen before.

When she finished she looked at him expectantly.

"So?" she asked waiting patiently for his reaction.

All he could do was stare at her though. Greg House was rendered speechless and that was a rare occasion.

"Are you going to talk or was it that bad that you don't want to tell me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow trying to hide her eagerness to hear his opinion.

"No wonder you got accepted to Julliard with a full scholarship…" he mumbled in awe, his eyes locked with hers.

She smiled softly and blushed at the intensity of his look.

"You know, it's a crime that you stopped playing." He commented honestly making her smile again.

"I had other things going on in my life. I sort of tried to forget how I felt when I played…" she admitted sadly.

He cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb tenderly before kissing her lips softly.

"Thank you for my gift, it's perfect…" she whispered against his lips.

"Thank you for playing for me." He whispered back and it was at that moment that Beth's whining got their attention making them smile.

"I think she wants a kiss too!" exclaimed House and picked her up in the air making her giggle.

"I have an idea…" he said with a smirk after handing Beth to Cameron.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression making him laugh slightly.

"Don't worry; you are going to like it." He said surely and he walked out of the living room returning two minutes later with Beth's baby sit.

He took Beth from Cameron and placed her in the baby sit and then he sat on the piano bench, putting the baby sit next to him so that Beth could watch him.

Then he patted the spot next to him, inviting Cameron to sit down next to him.

"Bring the guitar with you…" he said and she nodded.

She sat down next to him and he glided his fingers over the ebony and ivory keys pressing gently on them.

"You can choose the song." He told her, his eyes locking with hers as he played a soft melody.

Her hands moved over the strings of the guitar and she pointed at the tablature on the piano.

He smiled softly and started playing her favorite classical piece. She stayed there unmoving, just listening to him playing, before she decided to join him.

His eyes connected with hers once again when she started playing. She smiled softly at him and she averted her gaze, her eyes closing and enjoying the music.

The two melodies fused together creating one beautiful tune…

His eyes were drawn to Beth who was observing her parents with wide eyes. He continued playing with his left hand and he reached out with his right one to caress her hair making her look in his eyes and smile.

He returned his hand on the piano keys and leaned to Cameron in order to whisper in her ear.

"Look at Beth…" he whispered and her eyes opened, looking at her daughter.

Beth's eyes were focused on House's hands as he played, observing every move he made.

"I guess she likes it…" she commented with a small smile and he nodded a soft expression in his eyes.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and they continued playing together, one song after the other until they noticed that Beth had fallen asleep.

"Someone needs to go to her crib…" said House once he saw their sleeping daughter.

"I think we need to go to bed too…" replied Cameron and he nodded.

She rested the guitar against the piano and moved to pick up Beth from her baby sit.

She rested the baby against her chest, her little head on her shoulder, and waited until House stood up as well.

He kissed the baby's head softly and looked at Cameron.

"I'll tuck her in and come to bed." She said in a low tone not wanting to wake Beth up.

"Ok." He replied and moved to their bedroom while Cameron made her way to Beth's room.

She placed the baby in her crib and after kissing her goodnight she walked towards their bedroom where House was waiting for her.

She went to the bathroom to change into a nightgown and then she lied down on the bed next to him and he immediately took her in his arms, making her lie between his parted legs, her head resting on his chest.

"Hey…" she whispered, turning to look at him, a soft expression in her eyes.

"Hey…" he replied, his hands gliding up and down her back.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a lazy kiss, his hands lacing around her waist and holding her to him as close to him as possible.

Her fingers laced through his short hair and she deepened the kiss, earning a low moan from deep inside his throat when her tongue touched his.

She smiled into the kiss and her hands came to rest on his chest. She lifted herself and came to straddle his left leg, never breaking the kiss.

His hands roamed all over her body, giving a squeeze to her firm buttocks and then coming to rest on her hips.

"You are not going to need this…" she whispered against his lips making him smirk as she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt.

She pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor.

Her fingers moved in lazy circles on his bare chest as they continued kissing.

"I think you are too dressed for my liking…" he commented and pulled the short nightgown she was wearing over her head.

"Guess I am more dressed than you now…" he said, looking at her appreciatively when he saw that she was wearing nothing under it.

She smirked mischievously at him and her hands traveled to the front of his boxers, tracing the outline of his erection, making him groan and close his eyes.

"Like it?" she asked saucily, moving her hand inside his boxers.

"U huh…" he mumbled incoherently, his eyes always closed, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Her lips attached to his neck and sucked intently on his Adam's apple while she tried to remove his boxers.

She was starting to get really frustrated because it appeared to be a hard task to complete with one hand. He sensed it and grabbed her shoulders with his hands, making her lie on her back.

He removed his boxers and turned his attention back to her, his lust filled eyes roaming all over her beautiful body.

He noticed her flashed face and he licked his lips involuntarily.

He used his left knee to part her thighs and then settled his body on top of hers, using his elbows to brace his weight.

He kissed her lips softly and she circled her legs around his waist.

She grinded her hips to his making him groan and he wasted no time and thrust into her ready warmth making her moan at the feeling of having him inside her.

Her eyes opened and locked with his and he smiled.

It still amazed him how dark her eyes became when they made love.

He kissed the tip of her nose tenderly and she sighed contently.

He started moving in and out of her, pulling out completely before plunging in again and she moaned.

He hit all the right places with this low pace he had established making her moan with each thrust.

Her legs wrapped higher around his waist and he used one hand to caress her creamy thigh while he increased his pace a little.

"God, Greg…" she mumbled, her eyes closing when he thrust harder.

"Greg is… just fine…" he mumbled, dropping his head on her shoulder, his scruffy chin reddening her sensitive skin.

"I thought… you… had a God complex…" she gritted out and he placed wet kisses all over the soft skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Nope… just think I'm better…" he explained and increased his pace even more.

Her hands glided over his sweaty back and she met each and every thrust, moving her hips in time with his.

He felt her inner muscles start to quiver and he smirked against her skin.

He lifted his head and kissed her lips, drowning her moans and groans as he continued to thrust hard and fast inside her.

"Allison, how close are you?" he asked her, his hand coming to rest between their joined bodies.

"So… close…" she managed to mumble and he smirked again.

He used his deft fingers to find her clit and he applied the right amount of pressure making her cry out.

"Greg!" she yelled out, her inner muscles contracting violently around his cock making him burry his head in the crook of her neck.

He continued thrusting inside her as she came down from her climax but it wasn't long before she started moaning loudly again.

She started kissing his neck, nibbling on the skin there while her hand traveled between their bodies to massage his aching balls.

He jerked his hips into hers harder when he felt her delicate fingers and he opened his eyes to look at her green-blue ones.

"Come for me baby…" she whispered against his lips and kissed him softly.

His hand found its way to her clit again and he rubbed the small bundle of nerves in circles, slowly at first till her inner muscles started to contract again.

She bit down on his shoulder and he squeezed her clit between his thumb and forefinger making her cry out again in pleasure.

This time he couldn't hold back any longer and after a few hard thrusts he came inside her, her inner muscles milking him till he had nothing else to give.

His head dropped in the crook of her neck and her hands glided up and down his back in a soothing way.

Their heart beats returned to normal a few minutes later but they didn't move from their position.

She kissed the spot bellow his earlobe making him shy contently and she smiled.

"I don't want to move…" he said in a low tone.

"Then don't…" she replied in the same tone and he kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"I have to... I don't want to crash you…" he said and turned to look at her, his eyes locking with hers.

She kissed his lips softly, her arms lacing around his neck as they kissed.

A small cry made them break the kiss and they rested their foreheads against the others'.

"I'm going to get her…" said Cameron and he nodded.

He rolled off of her, groaning at the lack of contact and he grabbed his t-shirt and boxers from the floor.

She took the t –shirt from his hand and pulled it over her head and then took his boxers as well.

"Hey!" he whined and tried to reach for his boxers but she held it out of his reach.

"Get another pair, I have to pick up Beth." She replied with a cheeky grin and moved out of the room, swaying her hips seductively.

"Damn, you, sexy, distracting woman…" he muttered under his breath, a smirk finding its way on his lips.

He retrieved a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt and he moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and his pills.

When he returned he found Cameron already there with Beth sitting between her legs.

"Hey, it's my angel!" he exclaimed and Beth turned to look at him, grinning widely.

Beth tried to stand up, using her little hands to push but it was hard to stand up on the bed and she fell back into her mothers' arms.

She tried one more time and then started waving her hands in the air, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Do you want daddy to pick you up?" asked Cameron and Beth smiled, looking at her.

"Dada!" she exclaimed making House stare at her, his eyes wide open, always transfixed on his daughter.

"I think she wants you to pick her up." Cameron said with a soft smile when she noticed the dazed expression on his face.

He nodded and moved on the bed next to her and picked Beth in his arms who smiled at him.

He broke into a huge grin and kissed her forehead softly.

"I think I received the best gift ever too…" he whispered turning to look at Cameron with a soft expression in his beautiful blue eyes.

She kissed his lips softly, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, but broke the kiss when she felt Beth's little hand on her cheek.

"Mama!" she exclaimed and Cameron shook her head with a smile.

"She knows the way to get away with it." She commented and House groaned.

"Great! How am I going to stay mad at you?" he asked Beth and tickled her making her giggle again.

He held her hand and she walked carefully towards Cameron and she caught her in her arms.

"She is getting really good at this." House said with a smirk as he watched Beth try to stand on her own on the bed.

"Yeah, in a little time she'll be running around the house. She already walks a few steps on her own." Cameron replied with a smile.

Beth yawned making her parents smile and she walked again, her little hand in Cameron's hand for support, until she was in the middle of the bed between them. She sat down on the bed and yawned again.

"I guess someone is sleepy." Commented House and caressed Beth's cheek softly.

Cameron took her in her arms so that she was lying on her chest and House lied down next to Cameron, his head on her pillow.

"Aren't you sleepy?" he asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"A little…" she replied, titling her head to the left so that her forehead rested against his.

They stayed there for some silent minutes 'til Beth fell asleep again.

"How come you had never played before? With one of my guitars, I mean…" he explained and she smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I don't know… There were times that I just looked at the guitars on the wall, wondering how it would be if I played again. One time I even took one down but I didn't play, I just held it." She replied.

"You are an idiot…" he said with a smirk "If you had told me you played we would have been together years ago!" he exclaimed and she laughed.

"Riiight…" she said mockingly making him scoff.

She closed her eyes, her forehead always resting against his, and Beth slumbered peacefully on her chest.

She moved towards him so that she was pillowing his bicep and he hugged her to him.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she hummed contently.

He looked at Beth, who was sleeping peacefully and he rubbed her small back with his hand tenderly.

"Greg…" he turned his eyes back to Cameron to find her looking at him with so much love and affection in her eyes that he felt his heart swell.

"What?" he asked, like he didn't know what she wanted to tell him.

"I love you…" she said softly and he smiled.

He dropped a small kiss on her lips and his hand came to rest on her arm.

"I love you too, angel…" he whispered making her smile and snuggle closer to him.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep as well and he was left to watch the women of his life sleeping peacefully.

There were times that he still wondered when his life had turned into this, when he had reached the point of caring about someone else more than he cared about himself.

He reached out and caressed his daughter's soft, blond locks softly and then rested his hand on Cameron's shoulder after dropping a small kiss there.

He knew that he should take Beth to her crib but he just wanted to hold them both a little more.

He watched them with a soft smile on his lips and he wondered what he did to deserve this.

He was sure that he was never going to find out but he was also sure that he would do anything to protect them and keep them in his life. He loved them both so much that he didn't know how to live without them anymore.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes as well. He would take Beth to her room a little later. Now, he just wanted to have his girls in his arms.

For the first time in years he was happy just the way he was, with his little family.

And who knew what the future had in store for them…


End file.
